Mentes sucias
by BloodyRubies
Summary: Alfred tiene planes para atenta contra Arthur; Gilbert tiene que resolver asuntos con la húngara y Franicis intentará imitar a un espía al tiempo que Ludwing intenta comprender sus anotaciones. Halloween se acerca...¡en casa de Arthur!
1. Voces europeas

Lamentablemente (para mi) Axis Powers Hetalia y todo lo que ello signifique pertenecen al (genio) Hidekaz Himuraya.

* * *

La cálida noche de verano los abrazo y reconfortó. Era una noche ideal, de fines de primavera, por fines de mayo. Los árboles ondeaban suavemente repletos de hojas verdes y brillantes y las flores perfumaban cualquiera de las casas además de llenarlas de colorido.

- Es que no se lo que vallan a pensar los demás, Italia…- se escuchaba por demás desde la casa del alemán. Al parecer Italia había ido a la noche y el silencio acogedor de la noche se transformó en oídos atentos de los países circundantes.

- Pero yo no le veo nada de malo…- cantó el italiano en un tono casi ronroneado. Un silencio perduró en aire.

- Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas…- contestó el alemán, rendido al fin. Se podía oír su frustración a millas de distancia. Y de hecho, se oía a millas de distancia. – Bueno…solo tómalo así, ponle un poco de esto y solo frótalo así…-

- ¿Así?…- preguntó Italia. La noche parecía aumentar sus voces a la lejanía y repercutirse entre las montañas y mares que rodeaban la casa alemana.

- No Italia, no…tienes que tomarlo así y luego lo frotas así…- se escuchó y unos pequeños quejidos se escucharon unos pequeños quejidos. Aparentemente Alemania había tomado las riendas ahora…

- Ale…Ah…nh…detente me duele alemania…- lloriqueó como solía hacerlo el italiano. A lo lejos, Francis parecía regodearse simplemente con escuchar la situación que estaba pasando.

- Ya lo había dicho…- susurró en un tono meloso y romántico, repasando una rosa roja por sus labios – Cuando l'amour llega, no distingue género…- agregó riendo para si mismo como si estuviera viendo una película romántica.

- ¡Si no te quedas quieto es obvio que te dolerá más, solo déjame hacerlo! –farfulló en un grito bastante importante. Sonaba molesto, como si cada interrupción fuera importante e interrumpiera algo.

- Lo único que le faltaba a mi dolor de cabeza…- dijo frotándose la frente con los dedos, como si fuera el único remedio existente. Tenían miles de días para…hacerlo… ¿por qué hoy?

- ¡Pero alemania! ¡Me duele, y ya está sangrando! – gritó compungido Veneciano, intercalando gemidos y otros ruidos de por medio, mientras parecía forcejear.

- Ahh west, me hiciste perder la apuesta con el pervertido… - Susurro Gilbert guiándose por el sonido que venía desde arriba de su casa. Había pasado a tomar cerveza en la taberna y volvía a la casa con paso cansado y quizás un poco borracho.

- ¡Solo falta un poco más y termino, así lo harás bien la próxima vez! – soltó el alemán con un poco de apuro. El italiano seguía emitiendo quejidos por lo bajo y lloriqueando como solía hacerlo.

- ¡¡AGH!! ¡¡Al menos tendrían que tener la decencia de hacerlo en voz baja!! – gritó furioso el suizo mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa para cubrir los oídos de su hermana.

-En serio, Ale…- un nuevo quejido lo interrumpió – de veras me duele, termina ya- sollozó rendido y poniendo un tono meloso y cansado. El alemán farfulló por lo bajo.

- ¡No puedo leer a Poe y disfrutar un té si hacen esos ruidos…vulgares! – reprochó el ingles sonrojándose un poco y tomando un sorbo de te.

- Esta bien…ya puedes enjuagarte si quieres…- aseguró la voz del alemán volviendo a atravesar la negrura de la noche.

- Ehm… - Japón había llegado de su viaje desde su casa e intentaba pensar una opinión ambigua para los ruidos que acababa de oír. – Ah, hem, lo pensaré, no…¡estoy demasiado viejo para esto! – terminó mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rosado sobre su piel.

- Pero…estoy sangrando y me va a arder…- sollozó el italiano. Se escuchó un suspiro y un quejido del alemán, bastante frustrados.

- ¡Macho patatas! ¡Más le vale que no le hallas tocado un pelo! – gritó colorado como un tomate mientras Antonio reía de las caras e insultos que largaba el sureño.

- No querrás quedarte pegajoso y chorreando como estas, ¿no? – la voz del alemán sonó cansada, como si quisiera terminar con eso e irse a dormir de una vez por todas.

- ¿Hacía falta incluir tantos detalles? – protestó asqueado el austríaco frotando con más fuerza su mente mientras la húngara parecía disfrutar con una sonrisa todo lo que escuchaba.

Finalmente pareció que los ruidos terminaron por calmarse y nada más se escuchó esa noche. Lo que pareció un secreto se expandió por los países europeos como el aire primaveral y la brisa veraniega que los invadía.

Y para el alemán era un poco ridículo tener que admitir que el italiano no sabía cepillar sus dientes.

__________________________________________________________________

- ¡¡Oye Nii san!!- gritó el italiano al día siguiente al encontrarse con Romano en su casa. - ¿Quieres ver cuan blancos quedaron mis dientes? -

-¡Eres un asqueroso! Alejate de mi, pervertido! - dijo sonrojándose e imaginándose la situación.

Y como siempre, Veneciano no entendió nada.

* * *

Bueno. Esto lo saqué de un chiste que leí hace unos años por un mail que me mandaron. Y ayer me acordé de ésto y me decidí a transformarlo en algo Hetaliano. Asi que los tomates, bananas, té y coments y críticas que me quieran dejar se los agradecería ^^.


	2. Usando las manos

-¡¡Ludwing!! ¡¡Necesito que lo hagas!! ¡¡Ya no puedo más!! – gritó veneciano con un ronroneo. El suspiro de Ludwing se escuchó millas y millas a la lejanía.

La noche cálida se había transformado ahora en un susurrar de aves y pajarillos que ya daban sus primeros pasos fuera del nido y caían haciendo pequeños tumbos y piruetas. La reunión de ese día los había dejado completamente exhaustos (o tal vez solo a Alemania, porque Feliciano pasó la mayor parte hablando de pasta, comiendo pasta, soñando con pasta e incluso hablando con ella…)Y para peor, la gente se había comportado de forma extraña con ellos dos: cuchicheaban y reían como si les hubieran contado un secreto, los miraban de reojo, se ruborizaban y evitaban contactar su mirada o bien pasaban y les dirigían miradas de asco.

- Feliciano, no se si esto sea bien visto por los demás…tu sabes, es un poco extraño…- contestó el rubio exasperado. Las peticiones de Feliciano no solo eran tontas, si no completamente inoportunas. Haber tomado el avión con el desde Berlín hasta Londres había sido una pesadilla: coqueteaba con las azafatas (como si no lo tuviera a él, claro), les pedía sus números de teléfono e incluso citas, y por su puesto, se quejo cuando le sirvieron camarones para el almuerzo.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo el inglés cuando todos los países bajaron de sus aviones y estuvieron parados ante el anfitrión. Kirland miró de reojo a los dos y Ludwing pudo ver como un escalofrío y una mirada lasciva se cruzaban por sus ojos al igual que en mucho de los presentes que dieron un disimulado paso, alejándose de ellos. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Sin contar la pesada e inútil reunión de siempre, interrumpidas por el inglés, el norteamericano y el francés, las continuas torturas de Rusia, los retos de China, las miradas espeluznantes de todos, los cuchicheos, las risas bajas, la pésima comida que no tardo en darle retorcijones, Feliciano diciendo incoherencias a su lado, el terrible dolor de cabeza, y el poco orden de la reunión, el día no estuvo tan mal. ¿Acaso contaba como consuelo?

- ¡¡Anda, hazlo!! – gritó con desesperación sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Ludwing largó el aire retenido con un suspiro y rogó que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente libre como para oír los gritos del italiano.

Y entonces se decidió a comenzar. Lentamente el italiano se sacó la camisa y dejó que el alemán hiciera lo suyo con sus robustas manos y el se encargara del resto.

-Ay…Alemania…no…espera…- susurraba con total placer. Ludwing no pudo evitar bufar en silencio mientras hacía lo que era debido en el cuerpo del italiano. Y no sabía como realmente había llegado allí, como era que no podía negarse al joven despreocupado que ahora tenía a su completa disposición…

- Hazlo mas abajo…es que…es ahí donde… ¡AH! – gimió una vez más. El cuerpo sudado de Feliciano mezclando el calor de la fricción y el del cálido día lo hacían ver terso y suave, como un pequeño muñequito a sus órdenes

- ¡¡Justo allí!!...¡Ay No tan fuerte que duele,Doitsu! – seguía replicándose el italiano con esa voz melodiosa con la que solía cantar las irritantes canciones. El alemán sacudió la cabeza sin darse cuenta, que sea por el calor o por otra cosa estaba completamente ruborizado, sin entender por que, Veneciano siempre le había pedido cosas como éstas.

- Creo…que ya está…¡¡por salir!!- entonces se escuchó un pequeño sonido, como un crack y un suspiro del italiano que se quedó dormido inmediatamente. Ludwing simplemente salió de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarlo (cosa que era tarea imposible de todos modos, después de eso dormiría hasta tarde). Le encantaba tomarse una cerveza bien fría luego de todo ese alboroto. Y su cuerpo sudado por el calor lo necesitaba aún más.

- ¡Eh west! Parece que te estuviste divirtiendo…¡No crees que todos los días puede ser un poco mucho para el chico? De todas maneras sabía que aún te quedaba de esa madera en tu cuerpo. Bueno no me importa, ahora debo irme. Me has incentivado para…tener una larga charla…con alguien…- dijo sonriendo en menos de lo que canta un gallo y sin darle tiempo a que el alemán terminara de entdner la primer apregunta para poder contestarla.

- Oye…¡L'amour llega, pero ten más cuidado, mon ami, el cuerpo de Italia es frágil, sabes?- Alemania tragó saliva ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al francés depravado?. Bueno…era francés…y depravado, no podía esperar menos de él… Decidió ignorarlo cuando corrió tras España y le dio una palmada en el trasero, y ambos corrieron cuando Gilbert les indicó que algo estaba pasando en otro lugar.

- Una cerveza helada...- pidió al cantinero con un notorio mal humor. Tal vez no era bueno con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero quería relajarse y esa era la única manera de hacerlo correctamente que el tenía, además de entrenar.

- Nada mejor después de eso…- opinó el cantinero antes de servirle la cerveza. Ludwing miró con descontento al cantinero, se tomó la cerveza de unos pocos tragos (vamos, la costumbre…) y se retiró a acostarse. No quería encontrarse con ningún otro país, pero le fue inevitable pasar junto al ruso y el lituano, que lo miraron divertido y asustado respectivamente.

Y lo más raro de la noche fue el cartel clavado en la puerta:

"_Por favor se ruega intentar hacer ese "tipo" de "cosas" con mayor cautela y precaución para evitar molestar a otros huéspedes del edificio. Se les ruega comportarse cordialmente. Que pasen buena noche, Arthur Kirkland"_

No entendía, aún luego de meditarlo una hora mientras estuvo acotado, que tenía de raro darle un masaje al pequeño italiano


	3. De espías y romances

**Hola nuevamente a todos los que (a su pesar) leen esta "historia". Los dejo con ella, les pido que recuerden que esto no es de mi propiedad (ni siquiera las ideas, que son de Hidekaz Himaruya) y que solo las utilizo con el fin de hacer la vida un poco más perv...digo, feliz.**

**Nota:**_**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi queridisisisima amiga pervertida Are-chan, porque nuestras locas divagaciones, sus ideas que me dan el puntapié para escribir y su gigante apoyo siempre me llevan a hacer cosas locas (pero que me encantan) como estas. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

* * *

Pues las insistencias de Italia se volvían cada vez más idiotas. Y no sabía como ni cuando llegaba a asentir a admitir las tonterías del italiano, que más allá de ser "tiernas" (debió buscarlo en algún diccionario) eran un poco frustrantes.

- ¿No puedes encargarte tu solo de hacerlo? – contestó en un bramido. Estaba preparado, sabía que tarde o temprano la pregunta italiana no faltaría, estaría allí presente para sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones de lectura.

- ¡Pero Ludwiing, sabes que me gusta hacerlo contigo! ¡Hacerlo solo es aburrido y no tiene el mismo resultado! ¡Tu sabes que tus manos son excelentes para eso! – Los continuos quejidos del italiano lo irritaban más que nada, y sabía que era ayudarlo y perder tiempo en hacer eso que tener que soportarlo pidiéndoselo una y otra vez. Y calculó, que cuando más rápido terminara, más rápido podría volver a su libro.

- Esta bien…- respondió luego de un largo meditar. Feliciano largó un prolongado suspiro de placer y se limitó a caminar delante del alemán, seguro y despreocupado de que éste lo siguiera.

El alemán por su parte, tenía planeado escapar y esconderse, inventar cualquier excusa (que a pesar de ser difíciles para él no era nada difícil que el italiano se las creyera), o bien alegar haber perdido algo en el camino. Pero vamos, el camino era corto, y para él, un alemán honroso y de palabra le era difícil incumplir con su promesa. Se limitó a estirarse su rubio cabello hacia atrás y suspirar.

- Bueno…comencemos…- dijo el italiano tirando de la camisa del rubio, que abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca creyó que "eso" llevara al italiano a ser tan imprudente o a manejarlo con tanta fuerza. Al parecer su admiración o su gusto era el suficiente para lograrlo. Y si "eso" lo incluía él…quizá…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- ¡¡Pero ya sabes que así no Ludwing!!- lloró el italiano. Y esa era la parte que no le gustaba. Lo hacía con entusiasmo, desviando su molesta impaciencia y ansiedad a un lado y tomándolo con riendas sencillas pero firmes. Era algo que a él le gustaba hacer bien, disfrutar tanto el antes, el ahora y el después y no permitía que nada saliera mal.

- No es muy educado que alguien espíe a la gente de esa manera, ¿sabes? – Le espetó Elizaveta al de ojos rojos. Gilbert se dio vuelta en el acto y escudriñó a la castaña, que, cámara en mano y éstas en la cintura, miraba reprobando al pruso, y haciendo golpetear su pie contra el suelo.

- Oye, tú no… - pero se detuvo. ¿Cámara en mano? Y ahora que lo notaba, ¿grabador en la otra? Sonrió de una manera casi macabra y espetó con la mirada a la castaña que empezaba a tomar una tonalidad rojiza que, junto a su falda verde, la estaba haciendo parecer un pequeño muérdago. – ¿Y entonces tu que estás haciendo aquí con esos equipos?-

- ¡No lo hagas con tanta fuerza! ¡No será lo mismo! – volvió a lloriquear. Absolutamente eso lo irritaba. S i al menos pusiera el mismo empeño en el entrenamiento o en concentrarse, o en hacer cualquier cosa menos eso entonces…

La castaña tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar mientras el albino se relamía con la victoria.

- No sabía que eras tan pervertida – dijo como denigrándola. Pero luego cambió su forma de mirar, a una con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de gusto quizás que le adornó el rostro de una manera imprevista. – Me agrada, niña. – largó el albino que se dedicó a seguir escuchando la conversación. Elizaveta estaba completamente roja, espetando con sus ojos al pruso y mirarlo bastante molesta.

El alemán suspiro con resentimiento. Y esperaba que nada fuera demasiado extraño para otros países que le causara problemas. Ya no sabia que ni como era que los demás se enteraban de eso, ni que era lo que les resultaba extraño, pero quería evitarlo, fuera lo que fuera, a toda costa.

¿Pero que importaba el de ojos rojos ahora? ¡Se estaba perdiendo de grabar la conversación del mileno (la cual no duraría mucho más, suponía) por algo que había dicho el albino! Se agachó entonces junto a Gilbert y encendió su grabadora, guardando cautela. Prusia se limitó a sonreír lascivo y dirigirle una mirada que variaba entra aprobación y flirteo y que Elizaveta intentó evitar a toda costa.

- ¡Aprovecha tus músculos Ludwing! Tienes que darle de esta manera!- chilló casi en un gemido. El alemán, obediente, corrigió su forma de hacerlo pero pronto se detuvo. ¿Desde cuando Italia, el pequeño y tierno Italia le daba consejos sobre eso? No era que el fuera todo un experto, pero de todas maneras le incomodaba un tanto.

- Ve~~ Ludwing, ¿te sientes bien? – Suspiró el italiano - ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Acaso no te gusta hacerlo? – preguntó en un suspiro entre melancólico y preocupado. Ludwing sacudió su rubia cabeza y contestó con un movimiento de la misma. – Si…si quieres pode…podemos dejarlo…- agregó a pesar de la negativa – No…no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo con esto –

- Vale oro, ¿verdad? – le susurró Gilbert al oído. Hungría miró a otro lado, reprochándose no haber llevado la sartén consigo para golpear al que tenía al lado. Pero a su vez tenía razón y no podía evadirlo, ya era demasiado tarde. De todas maneras, lo prefería a él descubriéndola que a cualquier otro. Un sartenazo bastaría para acomodarlo en sus cabales y dejarle bien claro lo que debía guardar y lo que debía decir.

- No…no es nada…te-terminemos de una vez con esto, ¿quieres? – le preguntó el alemán confundido, sacudiendo su melena. Italia soltó otro suspiro mientras continuaban a la par y cumplían con sus tareas. Nada más, nada menos.

Los verdes ojos de Elizaveta, se cruzaron con los de Gilbert, que inspiraban un aire caluroso y hasta ciertamente tétrico.

- ¿Es que esto no te inspira a nada? – le preguntó con indiferencia a pesar de que sus ojos le decían lo contrario. La húngara se limitó a girar sus ojos, sonrojándose aún más y haciéndole un gesto para que aguardara silencio.

- Ellos…están…a punto…de…- susurró Elizaveta mientras la sonrisa que le había arrancado Gilbert y cambiado por una de frustración retornaba a su rostro, ensanchándose de oreja a oreja.

- Ve~~ Ludwing, creo que esto ya esta…a punto de…ahh… terminó el italiano con impaciencia mientras que el rubio se limitó a emitir un leve suspiro de agrado. Era reconfortante haberse desecho del pedido del italiano, y quizás con eso no lo molestaría, por al menos, unos 10 o 15 minutos.

Y entonces detuvo el grabador. Se oían pasos presurosos y no tenían en donde escapar. Gilbert y ella compartieron una atemorizada mirada y el albino, entonces, tironeó del brazo a la castaña hasta encerrarse en un cuarto oscuro y pequeño en el que apenas podían entrar. Elizaveta vio el reflejo de los ojos del albino, lanzó un suspiro y esperó con determinada paciencia de que acabara pronto, ya que no había mucho espacio personal…

- ¡Te dije que sería agradable, Doitsu! – exclamó siguiéndolo cuando cruzó la puerta, abrochándose el último botón de la camisa, al verlo con esa sonrisa de punta a punta al imaginar la satisfacción que le provocaría estar con su amado libro nuevamente. Y tal vez le propinaba cierta satisfacción vengarse de Inglaterra por los problemas causados antes…

- Al fin desaparecieron las voces – susurró Elizaveta con un dejo de felicidad. El armario de las escobas, o eso era lo que parecía, olía a desinfectante, estaba abarrotado de cosas y no dejaba mucho espacio para el libre movimiento. – Abre la puerta ya Gilbert- Y percibió entonces un tinte azulado en su rostro. -¿Gi…Gilbert?-

-C…creo que estamos encerrados…- musitó el otro mientras dirigía una mirada de temor a la húngara y agradeció al viejo Fritz que la castaña no hubiera llevado la sartén consigo.

- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La voz se había corrido por la casa. Y no podía detenerse, quería ver las pruebas frescas, con el…olor que aún pudiera quedar. Bueno, no quedaría mucho con la ventilación, pero aún así corrió escaleras abajo tironeando de Antonio, que se limitaba a seguirlo con una sonrisa tierna y hasta quizá un tanto boba.

-Aún no entiendo que es lo que te molesta, Lovi~ - inquirió el español tranquilo mientras trotaba detrás del austral de las italias. Lovino aminoró la marcha y le dirigió una mirada asesina al moreno, que tragó saliva y endureció su estómago esperando un cabezazo. Pero no, su amado Lovi tenía mejores cosas que hacer y que asegurarse que andar pegándole cabezazos al idiota ojiverde.

Ya llegaban. Unos metros más para la escena del crimen, y estaría allí, estarían frente a frente con los rastros. El italiano infló sus mejillas y se detuvo al llegar. La noticia le había llegado por boca del español, a quien se lo dijo Francis, a quien…vio a Gilbert. Y si bien no creía en esas bobadas del teléfono descompuesto, si quería saber porqué – demonios – había corrido ese rumor.

Pero era cierto, sus ojos no daban crédito a la escena que estaban viendo. Allí, estupefacto, estaba la mesada cubierto de rojo, agua derramada y una sustancia pegajosa y blanca había quedado sobre la mesa. Antonio río entre divertido y lascivo mientras Romano le dirigía miradas asesinas y reprobantes. ¿Acababan de torturar a su propio hermano y el se estaba riendo de eso? Además, reprobó las actitudes sadomasoquistas de la patata andante, no solo quería hacer sufrir a su pobre hermano (y causarle infartos a él y a su pobre orgullo), si no que también quería provocar una indigestión general de todo el que comiera esa comida (porque nada bueno podría venir de un alemán, por supuesto).

Antonio había retrocedido unos pasos. Ruidos molestos parecían venir desde el closet cercano a la cocina y giró el picaporte, curioso como un pequeño gatito (y no pudo evitar la imagen mental de Heracles). Incómodos, pero con cara de complacidos, estaban pegados, así como habían entrado, y uno a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de la otra. Y ya destrabados, Gilbert terminó brusco lo que había empezado, posando sus labios sobre los de la húngara y huyendo del lugar poniendo a Antonio (que pestañaba intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar) de barrera.

La húngara salió tras él, y Antonio se sorprendió cuando vio al albino aparecer otra vez y acercarse a su lado. La sola mirada del ojiverde hizo que Gilbert entendiera que requería una explicación a lo que levantó los hombros y sonrió como estúpido. Ambos entraron a la cocina, donde Lovino, aún traumado, observaba cada uno de los detalles.

- ¡Eh! ¡Parece que west a tenido una de esas noches otra vez! ¡Y en pleno mediodía! – aclamó el oriental mientras reía a gusto. Antonio acompañó al pruso mientras, que Lovino inflaba de esa manera tan tierna (o según eso opina Antonio) sus mejillas y los miraba con reproche.

- Lo único que faltaba era que se agregara otro alemán a la fiesta. Tú y los de tu calania no traen nada bueno. _¡Tu figlio di putana! _– Insultó al de ojos rojos cuando vio que solo les causaba más risa. Irritado, salió a su grito típico, no sin antes propinarle un gran cabezazo al español por tener esa clase de amigos (como si no lo tuviera a él, por su puesto). Francis se limitó a aparecer y reírse junto a ellos de lo recién sucedido.

Luego de varios minutos, en que Antonio fue capaz de recuperar gran parte del aire (y de su estómago, al menos), Arthur apareció seguido del Americano, que comía una hamburguesa despreocupado mientras que el otro, viendo el barullo armado por los otros, se asomó a ver que era lo que había pasado y el motivo de tanto descontrol y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de terror.

Y el alemán recordó que no habían limpiado el desastre que habían armado. Pero que importaba, ya se encargarían de limpiarlo. Después de todo era natural...

Se limitó a observarlo tras el manto de su flequillo mientras disfrutaba del aire veraniego de uno de los escasos días lindos de Inglaterra.

Si…tenía que ser natural para él.

…

Porque cada vez que lo hacía, el italiano le obligaba a rallar queso para su pasta.

* * *

**Hoy me he decidido a contestar todos los reviews (bueno, ni que fueran muchos, tampoco) que me han dejado ^^. Los agradezco con toda mi alma pervertida**:

**Robin Ivanova de Braginsky:** Gracias por haber dejado ese comentario. Se que ya pasaron 100 años practicamente, pero me ha hecho muy feliz que te sacara varias sonrisas. Fue muy amable de tu parte haber dejado el Review y tomarte el tiempo para leer.

**Sasugar Areviv: **Lo se :P. Ludwing actuando con tanta "imprudencia" puede ser lo más lindo del mundo. Y más si esta despeinado XD

**Rinoa Diethel: **Quizá tu idea de estar concinando inspiró parte de éste capítulo. Quien sabe lo que la salsa y un buen pedazo de queso Sardo (el que se utiliza para rallar) podría generar tantos conflictos. En cuanto a los nórdicos! Juro que los pondré en el próximo episodio!! Me temo que me vi muy tentada con poner un Elizaveta x Gilbert, pero juro que tengo la idea pensada, todo para colocar el nuevo episodio. Así que ya sabes, me esforzaré al máximo con los nórdicos (aunque apenas conosco como actúan Finlandia, Suecia y Dinamarca, todavía no se como son Norgue e Islandia...). Pero lo prometido es deuda, lo juro! Estaba pensando, además, añadir más parejas y situaciones incómodas que se desencabecen como ésta... ya vera si logro hacerlo.

**Kuroi Rakuen:** Pues, aqui ya tenemos dos capítulos más, y tengo incluso uno nuevo más en mente. Espero que sean tan divertidos como el primero, a pesar de que esto ya comienza a sonar más como un cliché que como un fanfic. ¿Se está haciendo un poco repetitivo verdad? Gracias por el comentario!

**Morfic sll:** Pues si!!! Asi son más divertidas, pero que no les agarre una tormenta que se los vuela todo. Gracias por el comentario!!

**Misao Kurosaki: **Pues mira, Italia se me hace demasiado inocente, y pones a Ludwing en el papel del desentendido social que nunca sabe que es lo que piensan los demás me llama poderosamente la atención para hacer esta clase de cosas (si creo que soy muy muy malvada XD). y no hace falta mencionar lo moe que se me hace Ita chan con sus peticiones cada vez más raras (por lo menos para los oídos de los otros...o para mi cabeza, claro XD). Y bueno, aquí hay otra, salen más por los reviews que por muchas ideas que tenga, en realidad ahora quiero meter en líos a más parejas, pero no estoy segura de que caiga muy bien... ¿tú que opinas?. Gracias por el review!

**Innya Braginsky: **Gracias. No sabes que lindo es escuchar eso.y bueno, aqui tenemos el siguiente. y seguro que va a haber un cuarto, porque ya lo tengo pensado! Gracias por el comentario!

_Tomates, Vodka, La pasta recién hecha, el desorden, las paredes de papel y todo lo que quieran dejarme es bienvenido. Incluso, los lindos comentarios ^^._


	4. Oídos del norte

_**Nota de la autora: **_Bueno, aqui, (y no me maten por la demora) otro capítulo de mentes sucias. Me he dedicado a incursionar más en otros personajes, y que va, ya me ha salido una cosa como ésta. La continuación del capítulo espero que esté pronto y develará bastantes de las dudas enm este. He pensado, como ya parece que no va a quedar solo con 4 capítulos, en poner un poco más de "misterio" a la trama, y he alargado un poquitillo más los capítulos, dejando más cosas abiertas.

Como siempre, agradezco mil sus reviews, ya que son la razón de que siga escribiend ésto. Me alientan muchísimo y me dejan saber de que no estoy haciendo las cosas tan mal como creo XD.

_**Disclaimer y otra nota:**_ Además del eterno disclaimer, en el que digo que ningún personaje de Hetalia me pertenece, si no que lo hacen a Himaruya Hidekaz, quiero aclarar que en éste capítulo introduje a varios personajes más, y tengo pensado seguirlo haciendo. En este capítulo, y a peticion de _Rhinoa Diethel_ los nórdicos!.

* * *

- ¿No crees que esto es una exageración? – preguntó Tino tímidamente, y medio encogido detrás del sueco. El de ojos azules atisbó a su delicado "mujer" y curvó sus labios, sin saber si era una sonrisa o una mueca irreconocible.

- Te digo que no, Fin – se acercó el danés con paso suelto y quizá un tanto vulgar, pero Berwald se encargó de que no acortase más las distancias. – Yo se lo que ellos están haciendo – contestó, mirando lascivo y el sueco se limitó a alzar una ceja.

- Aún si fuera así…no sería muy educado espiarlos, ¿sabes? – contestó Tino, refugiado en la espalda del de ojos celestes. – Sería…muy descortés…- sonrió un tanto exasperado.

Últimamente, Dinamarca tenía las ideas fijas sobre los sonidos (que él también escuchaba) y solo quiso, bueno, asegurarse de que sus ideas eran correctas.

-T'no t'ene r'zn – masculló el sueco, enviándole una mirada de confianza que Tino agradeció con una sonrisa. Sus ojos violetas brillaron un poco y los volvió a concentrar en el danés.

- ¡Eso es porque ustedes no son vecinos de ese depravado! – replicó entonces. Berwald alzó una ceja y Tino hizo una mueca de disconformidad. ¿Cómo podía hablar él, campeón de perversiones y dominaciones sobre lo que es ser depravado? Ambos gestos le respondieron a Dinamarca con la suficiente literalidad como para que el danés respondiera a ellos. – ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo! – se defendió dando un paso hacia atrás. Berwald entonces, alzó ambas cejas y Tino echó, curvando sus labios delgados, una tímida sonrisa.

- Déjanos pensarlo, ¿si? – respondió el finlandés, sosteniendo su boina que por poco caía al piso. Berwald miró ahora al pequeño nórdico a su lado con sorpresa pero sin emitir ningún sonido de protesta. Por su parte el danés guiñó un ojo conforme y se limitó a desaparecer por los pasillos ingleses.

Pasaron unos minutos de calmada marcha por los pasillos, en los que ninguno de los dos emitió una palabra, hasta que el sueco, por alguna extraña razón decidió abrir la boca.

- ¿Q'e ti'ns p'nsdo h'cr? – preguntó, más bien, soltó con el aire que parecía venir reteniendo hace rato. Tino lo escrutó por un instante, pensó la respuesta mirando al piso y luego la alzó nuevamente para mirar al de anteojos, que esperaba callado la respuesta.

- Noruega me dijo (o más bien me contó en frases muy –MUY- separadas) que últimamente Dinamarca estaba un tanto molesto…- Suecia se ahorró unas cuantas palabras y dejo que Tino terminara la frase – Y pensé que esto podría ser una gran opción para dejar a Norgue un poco de tiempo en…silencio…-

Suecia se calló unos momentos y prosiguió caminando. Sabía que Tino lo estaba mirando en busca de una respuesta así que intentó pensar en algo que no incluyera romperle la cabeza a Den.

- ¿N'cstas 'yda? – preguntó seco y Tino le sonrió conforme, negando con la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos un momento.

- Den no va a aceptar tu ayuda…además probablemente llevará a Norgue, así que quiero que te encargues de llevar a Noruega a donde no lo pueda molestar.- contestó luego de unos segundos. El aire a té inglés inundaba los pasillos y proclamaban que eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

- … - el sueco le miró desconfiado antes de posar su vista en el pasillo de enfrente, que doblaba en forma simétrica antes de dar a la escalera de mármol precedente al hall. Y cuando volvió a fijarla en el pequeño nórdico que lo acompañaba, vio que le ofrecía desde una cajita pequeña, ese regaliz salado que a él le gustaba.

- ¿Quieres? – preguntó con sonrisita inocente y Suecia no pudo evitar curvar apenas sus labios y tomar dos de la caja. Después de todo, Tino sabría como manejar las cosas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Te digo que no Alfred, ya deja de molestar…- gruñó el inglés, desatándose el delantal con un aire resignado. Suspiró mientras colgaba el guardapolvo, intentando aislar su cabeza de las tonterías que decía el americano.

- ¡Pero Arthur! ¡Te digo que las hamburguesas mejorarían por mucho la condición de tu horrendo te! ¡Piénsalo! – Balbuceó mientras tragaba un gran trozo de la que tenía en la mano – Infugsiófn dge hgambutrguresa –

- Por favor, hazlo sin comida en la boca –replicó, intentando contener los insultos y ayudando a sus mucamas con una bandeja. – Y olvídalo, porque jamás intentaré hacer esa clase de asquerosidades –

- Estoy seguro de que no lo haces porque sabes que no puedes…o porque sabes que saldría horrible, como el resto de tus comidas – dijo cuando hubo tragado el trozo de hamburguesa. Arthur se había encogido de hombros y una violenta sacudida recorrió su cuerpo – ¡Eres una gallina! – agregó en aire triunfal, batiendo sus brazos para imitarlas.

Arthur golpeó la bandeja contra la mesada, sobre la cual se desparramaron dos scones y algunos chorritos de té. Alfred retrocedió dos pasos, con la boca un tanto abierta de la sorpresa y mirándolo sin ninguna expresión.

- Nunca…insultes…mi comida…- contestó Arthur, mirando hacia el suelo. Un aura oscura lo invadía, pero aún así Alfred, ya sea por despistado o por "valentía" siguió adelante con la jugarreta.

- Vamos Iggy… ¿hasta cuanto vas a esperar para admitirlo? – contestó, dándole palmeaditas en el hombro con satisfacción y sonriéndole de manera acogedora. Las bandejas que había que llevar aún reposaban tranquilas, y las teteras echaban vapor apaciblemente.

- ¡Ahora si te mato! – dijo, arrojándosele encima y golpeándolo contra la mesada. Pero Arthur parecía estar maldito por algún duende mágico, porque Alfred golpeó una de las teteras y derramó el té hirviendo, sobre sus brazos desnudos.

- ¡Alfreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! – gimió en un grito que se esparció por toda la casa, a la vez que su enrojecida piel se tornaba cada vez más colorada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Uh! Parece que l'amour está llegando para muchos en ésta casa…- suspiró Francis. – Nunca pensé que la casa de Anglaterre produjera este amour…- agregó, mientras que Gilbert, sentado en su mesa, le miraba divertido y Antonio lo obviaba, mirando el mantel de forma taciturna.

- Oye, tomate…- llamó Gilbert al español, haciendo caso omiso de las ideas de Francis. Lo sacudió un poco y el español volteó la cabeza taciturno. - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó.

- Es Lovi… desde que estuve el otro día contigo no me deja si quiera entrar a nuestra habitación…- contestó y el de ojos rojos alzó una ceja confundido. – Ya sabes como es él con los alemanes, ni se que te sorprende…- dijo contestándole con la mirada.

- Sabes Antonio, a veces eres un idiota…- susurró el pruso con una sonrisa malévola. – En esas situaciones no tienes más que entrar a la fuerza y conquistarlo por tu cuenta, ¿sabes?. –

- Esas cosas no funcionan con Lovino…- contestó el español resignado. – Además, no podría hacerle eso, porque el terminaría pegándome el cabezazo primero…sabes que soy demasiado blando…- gritó fingiendo una tímida sonrisa. - ¿Y si lo atacara con un tomate gigante? –

- Esa no es la solución, mon dieu, solo generarás mas odio…- contestó el francés, antes de dejar que la mucama sirviese las tres tazas, la tetera y los postres que ofrecía Arthur en su merienda – Debes enamorarlo de nuevo –

- Por dios, tu amor de francés es un tanto idiota…- aseguró Gilbert y Francis le dirigió una mirada de reproche. – ¡Apoyo la moción del tomate gigante! – contestó tomando un scone de los que había en la bandeja y llevándoselo a la boca.

- Yo no comería eso…- contestó Francis y Gilbert lo miró dubitativo – Nunca sabes que efecto colateral puede producir la comida inglesa – le susurró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

- No…Francis tiene razón – dijo el de ojos esmeralda obviando el comentario sobre la comida inglesa – la mejor opción sería intentar hacer algo por ese lado… ¿pero cómo? ¡Ni siquiera puedo entrar a la habitación! –

- Pues componle una serenata, mon ami, algo que puedes mostrárselo a través de las paredes – le contestó y Gilbert comenzó a reírse mientras la boca de los otros dos se torcía en una mueca de desagrado.

- ¡Pero apenas se tocar la guitarra! ¿Qué canción podría tocar? – dijo y Francis, obviando la risa de Gilbert, pensó durante unos segundos.

- Acabo de tener una idea… Hay un…pianista entre nosotros… - aseguró el francés y los tres dirigieron una mirada a la mesa que ocupaban Roderich, Elizaveta, Ludwing y Feliciano.

- ¡No se preocupen! – Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo - ¡Yo lo convenzo! – y los tres cambiaron de tema mientras terminaban la merienda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Ven! ¡Mira! ¡¿No los ves?! ¡Están tomando el té juntos! – exclamó el dinamarqués mirando al noruego, que suplicaba para sus adentros que lo dejara en paz para poder seguir su vida de silencio sin su presencia.

- No significa nada – contestó. Dinamarca estaba acostumbrado a esas respuestas cortas y sencillas que hacía el noruego, pero a pesar del desinterés del más bajo nunca dejaría que el noruego no le creyera.

- ¡Pero mírale la cara al italiano! ¡Le sonríe todo el tiempo! ¡¿No es raro?! ¿A ti que te parece? ¿Me vas a seguir diciendo que no es así? ¡Te juro que yo los escuche! – el noruego frunció el ceño y posó las yemas de los dedos sobre su fría frente. El danés le provocaba inmensos dolores de cabeza cuando quería, e intentó contestar las preguntas en orden.

- No, no lo es – primera respuesta - No me parece nada – segunda – Si, lo haré - tercera – No me interesa – cuarta. Si algo que apreciaba noruega más que el silencio, eran las respuestas concisas. Para nada le gustaba andar dando explicaciones por cualquier lugar.

- ¡¡Pero Norgue, tu…!! – quiso continuar el danés pero un gemido lo interrumpió, escaleras arriba.

- A… Al… Alfr… ¡Alfred! ¡T-te digo que no! ¡Quítate de encima, idiota! – gimió el inglés y el danés miró al noruego con un dejo que mezclaba una sorpresa inmensa y una superioridad muy común en el rubio.

-¡Dinamarca!- escuchó que Tino venía bastante agitado, corriendo incansable hasta llegar a ellos. Se dobló sobre sus rodillas unos momentos para recuperar aire y luego se incorporó. - ¡Su-san quiere hablar con Noruega ahora, me ha pedido que te ayude en lo que quieras mientras tanto! – dijo y el Noruego no puedo ocultar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La comunicación con Su-san era tan fluida como la que Nor deseaba y las meriendas que había pasado con él habían resultado ser bastante agradables.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – preguntó el noruego antes de retirarse, al oído del finlandés que al fin había logrado recuperar la totalidad de su aire. El cuestionado miró a Dinamarca unos segundos, suspiró, y asintió levemente.

- Si…quédate tranquilo, yo me encargo…- le susurró y el pequeño noruego se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una leve curva de sus labios al finlandés en forma de apoyo. Y Tino se preguntó si en lo que se había metido era realmente lo correcto.

- ¡Alfred te dije que no, ya basta! – gimió el inglés otra vez y sacó al finlandés de sus cavilaciones, cuando el danés lo tomó de la mano con fuerza y lo llevó casi a rastras escaleras arriba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pese a las insistencias de Antonio, Prusia sabía que el que tenía tal vez la relación más directa con el austríaco era él. Quizás no del todo buena, pero habían sido…enemigos los últimos…años. Ya había perdido la cuenta

- ¿Solo ayúdalo, quieres? Hazlo por Praga… – preguntó el francés a una puerta que le fue cerrada en la cara. El albino se echó a reír mientras el francés desaparecía por los pasillos. Parecía ser su turno ahora…

- ¡Oye, Roderich! – dijo pateando la puerta desenfrenadamente y abriéndola de forma brusca. El del lunar levantó la mirada con vagancia, acostumbrado a las intromisiones del pruso durante su larga vida. - ¿Sabes? España necesita ayuda con un asuntillo de amores… ¿Puedes ayudarlo? – preguntó, alzando la voz cuando el austríaco continuó tocando con saña su piano. – ¡Oye! ¡¿No vas a responderme?! – dijo cuando hubieron pasado unos minutos en el que el austríaco no paraba de tocar el piano.

- ¡¿Que Chopin no es una respuesta clara para ti?! ¡Lárgate! ¡Ya suficiente tuve con el francés! – gritó y Gilbert salió corriendo antes de que un violín fuera lanzado por su cabeza. El albino se limitó a silbar por los pasillos y desaparecer por ellos. Lo lamentaba por Antonio. Todo quedaba en sus manos ahora.

El austríaco de frotó la frente y se sentó, estirando antes los pliegues de su chaqueta hacia atrás, frente el enorme piano de cola que Inglaterra había tenido el agrado de poner en su cuarto. Y allí estaba, frente a un Claro de Luna, tan dispuesto, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- Ro…Roderich… necesito tu ayuda con algo…- sonrió tímidamente el español enseñándole su guitarra. Roderich alzó una ceja poco convencido, hizo una mueca como si entendiera todo y le señaló una silla. Esa tarde iba a ser una demasiado larga para el austríaco.

- ¿En que tienes pensado? – preguntó mientras hacía sonar las teclas del piano de forma irregular e indefinida, como si estuviera aburrido de lo que estaba tocando. El castaño levantó la vista sorprendido y con una sonrisa demostró no tener absoluta idea de nada, y fue entonces cuando Roderich suspiró, tal vez por enésima vez en la última media hora y comenzó a tocar una canción a la cual Antonio se apegó fácilmente con sus acordes.

Y si eso no conquistaba a Lovino, entonces tendría que recurrir a los recursos a los cuales no quería recurrir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡A…Alfred te digo que no! – gritaba incesante el inglés, y se escuchaban susurros por parte del americano. Tino, sonrojado, era arrastrado por Den hasta la puerta que daba a uno de los corredores. Pero no se imaginaban, que del otro lado, donde había una puerta también, se encontraba Elizaveta, con su grabador en mano.

- Material que vale oro…- susurró entre dientes le húngara mientras sonreía de una forma que transformaba su rostro adorable, acompañada de inocencia por la flor que le colgaba del cabello en uno lascivo y sucio, lleno de perversiones.

- ¿Tu otra vez aquí? – la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones y tuvo que detener el grabador para que la evidencia de su voz no la recriminara. Definitivamente se había convertido en una experta del espionaje y la grabación y no tenía idea de cómo no conseguía trabajo en dicha rama.

- Agh…- musitó la de ojos verdes al ver al albino cerca de las paredes también. No tenía el agrado de andar compartiendo lujoso material, y había cometido el grandísimo error de olvidar la sartén también, cosa que el pruso ya había notado. No podría vengarse de ese beso robado… - ¿Quieres callarte? – preguntó prendiendo el grabador una vez mas y prácticamente pegándolo a la puerta de la habitación.

Por uno u otro motivo, el albino obedeció, arrimándose a la castaña de forma quizá un tanto provocadora. Pero Elizaveta estaba allí, sin querer decirle nada, ya que no solo despertaría la atención de la…pareja de la habitación, si no que también la delataría a ella y estaría metida en graves, gravísimos problemas.

Gilbert sonrió victorioso, sabiendo que era eso lo que había pensado la húngara y se limitó a escuchar la agradable fiesta que se estaba dando su anfitrión y uno de sus…allegados más cercanos.

- ¡Quédate quieto o será peor, Arthur! – musitó el americano del otro lado de la puerta, a ciegas de todos los demás pero en oídos de varios. Arthur forcejeaba contra el americano, pero ¡Diablos! Esa inusual fuerza que había tenido desde pequeño la seguía teniendo ahora también.

- Dinamarca…ya conseguimos lo que queríamos saber, ¿no podemos irnos ya? – preguntó Tino, rojo como un tomate, mientras el danés sonreía de forma lasciva, penetrante y altanera ante la puerta.

- Claro que no…- dijo llevándose una mano al bolsillo, y sacando un pequeño aparatito negro con varios botones. – Esta vez no solo haré que Norgue me crea, si no que todo el mundo en ésta casa crea lo que yo digo. – dijo pulsando uno de los botones. Y Finlandia se lamentó por primera vez el haber aceptado ayudar a Noruega.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y bastante lejos de allí, el rubio del peinado hacia atrás y el castaño de mirada risueña parecían extrañados de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, estuviera merendando ya en la casa, habiendo pasado apenas quince minutos del comienzo de ésta. Y a pesar de que Feliciano seguía devorando scones, le pareció que la extensa merienda de Suecia y Noruega, la cual ambos parecían disfrutar mucho, era siniestramente silenciosa.

Y aunque solo para el rubio, le resultó completamente extraño que nadie lo estuviera mirando mal, ni estuviera persiguiéndolo ni alejándose de él cuando pasaba o evitándolo como venían haciendo hace una semana. Y suspiró con alivio, limitándose a ver con una sonrisa como el pequeño italiano devoraba un nuevo scone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y quizá la persona más feliz en la casa en ese momento fuera Francis, cuya mirada llena de brillos estaba encendida, escuchando al son de una música que solo él podía escuchar, la melodiosa voz de Arthur gimiendo, y los continuos susurros y peticiones de Alfred que completaban la escena como formando un coro. Y valla que estaba contento el francés, mientras sacudía sus rubios cabellos y sus manos, dirigiendo esa orquesta invisible y previendo casi con naturalidad cada uno de los sonidos.

- L'amour…- canturreó el francés, girando su muñeca en otra dirección y dirigiendo sus pasos de un lado a otro como quien baila un vals, disfrutando de la música ahora con sus ojos cerrados, y alzando el mentón, dejando ver sus blancos dientes a través de una enorme sonrisa. Porque no había nada tan hermoso para Francis que la esencia que despertaba todos sus sentidos de una pareja…cuando llegaba l'amour.

Y desfilando por los pasillos, se perdió por la casa inglesa, curvando cada vez más sus labios, suspirando profundo, y sonriendo cada vez más.

* * *

_Por cierto, lo del tomate gigante es parte de una tira que hizo Himaruya para el dia de los inocentes_.

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

_**Aredhel: **_Pues contigo ya lo hemos hablado, y te he adelantado casi todo el capítulo. XD Al final no lo hice mas largo y me quedé con varias escenas pra el próximo porque creo que si no serñia intercambiar entre personaje, personaje y personaje y ya marearía un poco. Así que aqui tenemos otro capítulo XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre ^^'

_**Rinoa-Diethel: **_Pues bueno, cuento que los nórdicos ya están aqui, y en mi afán de meter más parejas en lo sucio aquí tenemos un poc de Alfred por Arthur tambén. Aunque...pues bueno, todo esto se verá en el próximo episodio, que espero que no tarde tanto comoéste, pero que estoy plagada de ideas, lo estoy. Incluso estoy pensando en poner latinos. No se si ha salido bien lo de los nórdicos, y no llegué a incluir a Islandia porque ya me costó mucho Su san y su forma de hablar. No es tan fácil como parece .. Y el Rusia por China...eghh me resulta demasiado complicado, pero intentaré hacer lo mejor posible. Y me has dado una idea. La usaré en el futuro mwahahahaa. Muchas gracias por el review!

**_Misao Kurosaki: _**Pues, ya tengo toda una escena antonio por Lovino pensada, creeme. Mi ser mala y ya empezar a entrometer a otras parejas tambien Bwahaha. Lamento haberme tardado demasiado, es que ya ves, la escuela, los deberes, las 3 semanas de pruebas seguidas todos los días me habían aspirado y quitado toda la inspiración. Pero que va, hoy me puse a escribir y a medida que iba pasando la tarde se fueron sucediendo las cosas. Todo por la magia de un strudel de manzana y un yogurth de pera y kiwi. xD Valla a saber que, me ha quedado esto. Yo tampoco espero tardarme tanto, pero que va! Seguroque el próximo saldrá bastante rápido si el colegio me lo permite. Muchas gracias por el review

_**Hibi_chan: **_En cualquier momento. Pero ya vemos aqui que Arthur no es tan recto...no en prescencia de algunos...O al menos no es lo que paarenta (?). Aunque si siguen ensuciando su casa de esa forma seguro que le darán un ataque hasta la Reina. Y quizá hasta J. K. Rowling XD!. Muchas gracias por el review!.

**_Kasumikun: _**Lovi si es muy tierno. E inocentón. Es que el es tan apretujable que si yo lo agarrara nunca jamás lo soltaría de los abrazos que le daría. Lovi es y será amor siempre XD! Lamento haberme tardado, aqui esta el nuevo capítulo. Y por cierto, siempre es mejor saberlo de pequeña que enterarte de grande! XD Así que bueno, aqui otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por el review!

**_Ita: _**Suele pasar y pasará conforme avance esta historia. Solo que a partir de ahora deberás empezar a diferenciar XD. Gracias por el review!.

_Y esto continua. Esperen saber que paso con Inglaterra y America. Ojojoj. XD! Reviews son suplicados, y si quieren también, pueden dejarme l'amour (pero no muy pervertidos como yo XD), scones, el te derramado, la merienda e Iggy, una hamburguesa, vodka, o alguna linda y buena crítica. _

_¡Gracias a todos! Nos vemos la próxima. ¡Adios!_


	5. 3 2 1 ¡Grabando!

**_Autora:_** Hyper mode!!! Esto lo empecé a escribir ayer a la noche y lo termino hoy a la noche (no, no me pasé las 24 horas escribiendo, Bloody Hell! XD) De todas formas, aquí dejo a todas/os con el nuevo capítulo de "Mentes Sucias" que me he esforzado en hacer bastante largo (5.500 palabras exactas). Espero que no agobie porque a mi me ha divertido mucho escribir éste capítulo. Gracias Are otra vez, por quedarte hasta tan tarde para leerlo.

**_Disclaimer:_** Hetalia, Axis Powers, todos sus personajes y lo que comprende su mundo (o el nuestro, que va que esta basado en el real), no me pertenece, yo se que Himaruya nos los presta a todos/as para que juguemos un ratillo con ellos y hagamos cosas muy locas en vez de molestar a la gente con nuestras locuras. Esto tampoco está relacionado con países en la realidad, solo que dio la casualidad de que tienen nombres de países y a mí me caen bien para tratarlos mal como aquí. ¡Mal por ellos!

_**Nota: **_Intentaré actualizar cada fin de semana si logro hacerme un tiempo, para no abandonarlo mucho tiempo ni escribir 20 capítulos en un día (cosa imposible, para mi pobre cabeza sucia). Gracias por sus reviews, los dejo con el fanfic (5.500!!)

* * *

-A...¡Alfred! - agregó el rubio en un tono un poco confundido y tartamudeando. Hungría se repasaba los labios con la lengua, en amplia actitud triunfadora, Prusia se limitaba a emitir sonrisas bobas y lascivas de manera intercalada, Dinamarca a escuchar todo y grabarlo con su añorable grabador, que demostraría a todos que el no estaba tan loco y finalmente Finlandia, que se limitaba a enrojecer a cada gritillo proveniente de la habitación.

- ¡Ya verás que con esto estarás mucho mejor! - replicó Alfred, superponiéndose a la voz del anfitrión. El ojiverde pareció no tener réplica alguna porque no se oyeron más contestaciones de su parte - Solo tienes que dejar que lo haga despacio y ya verás que tenía razón...- terminó, como si las razones de antes no hubieran sido válidas del todo para convencer al inglés. Otra vez el silencio que Elizaveta tanto detestaba y que se prolongo por, por lo menos, un minuto.

- H...Ha...Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo de una vez...cada vez estoy más caliente...- respondió afirmativo el inglés. Tino no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos de par en par, taparse las bocas con ambas manos, y enrojecerse a tal punto que todos podrían confundírselo con uno de esos tomates maduros que España solía cultivar en su huerta. Dinamarca, sin embargo, sonrió de lado apuntando más cerca aún el grabador y mostrando sus relucientes y blancos dientes ante la puerta firmemente cerrada. ¿En realidad el señorito inglés que parecía ser Arthur había podido decir semejante...vulgaridad?

- ¡Relájate! - se escuchó nuevamente la voz del americano, llena de alegría, como si lo que estuviera haciendo, fuera lo que fuere, lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes y solo estuviera enseñándole una vieja lección ya aprendida al inglés. - Si te pones tenso será peor y te dolerá más...solo trata de soportarlo lo mejor que puedas...- agregó a su frase. Prusia ahogó una carcajada y tuvo que cubrir su boca para no emitir sonido, porque la Húngara lo tenía bien vigilado y decidida a usar sus puños si algo salía mal, justo en ese momento.

- Anda ya, de...deja de co-comer-comerlo.... y ha-hazlo de u-una vez por todas...- gimoteó entrecortado. Francis detuvo su danza unos momentos. Lo de "Cada vez estoy más caliente" ya no era propio de Inglaterra, pero entendía que cosas como l'amour interrumpían la personalidad y volvían a la persona a un estado de "salvajismo" (cabe aclarar que él sin embargo lo tenía bastante bien dominado), pero "ESO" que había dicho antes pareció una seria exageración. ¿Estaba seguro de que era Inglaterra o solo eran sus oídos que creían oír voces por las paredes?

- Solo un poco más...- dijo y la acción pareció interrumpirse unos minutos, porque nadie habló durante ese breve periodo de tiempo - Bueno...¿estás listo? - preguntó Alfred, quizá con una sonrisa que le atravesara el rostro de lado a lado, llegando hasta los lóbulos de cada una de sus orejas. Y sus celestes ojos destellando quizá reflejaban la apariencia del inglés, sonrojado a más no poder y...

- ¡¿Francis?! - lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones cuando cada vez estaba llegando una parte mejor, que hacía de ese pequeño teatro una satisfacción intensa que le recorría el cuerpo con pequeños temblores. El francés aludido se giró sobre sus talones, sacudiendo la melena dorada como la más esplendorosa modelo (y quizá lo era) y haciendo lo que casi fue una pose, clavó su mirada azul sobre el que lo había llamado.

- ¡Roderich, Mon ami! - exclamó el francés un tanto confundió, mientras miraba al de traje azul, pañuelo y lente mirarlo altivo y con un aire de superioridad que el francés se esforzó en obviar - ¡¿Decidiste al fin hacerlo por Praga?! - preguntó un tanto conmocionado. Luego de tantos años...¿tendría por fin al austríaco en sus manos?...

- ¡Pervertido! - dijo luego de dar una vuelta entera con sus ojos a sus rasgadas órbitas. El lunar, ese pequeño escondido debajo de los labios le daban ese tono aristocrático que le había durado durante siglos enteros. Francis llegó a preguntarse que pasaría si le pudiera sacar ese lunar...tal vez podría quitarle ese aire de...aristócrata que tenía el austríaco. - Estoy buscando a Antonio, ¿tú lo has visto? - preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El francés, conmocionado y pensando que intercambiaría su grandiosa Paris por la Madrid de Antonio simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Bah, te interpretaría a Bethoven si pudiera, ¡pero no tengo el piano a mi alcance! - exclamó indignado antes de dirigirle una última mirada de reproche y pasar por su lado, rumbo a la incierta ubicación del castaño despeinado. Después de todo, se habían detenido para que el español pudiera ir al baño y volviera, y no podía encontrarlo por ningún lugar, luego de una hora de espera. Indignado, hizo resonar sus botas por el pasillo...

- Alguien viene...- El de ojos rojos de había dado vuelta de una manera imprevisible y brusca, alejándose de la húngara y poniéndose de cuclillas, con una mano en el piso. - Y no está muy lejos, tenemos que sali...- se interrumpió el mismo. La húngara no daba señales de vida, parecía embobada, mirando la puerta como si fuera lo último que existiera en la vida y no pudiera apartar su vista de ello. - Anda no es hor...- pero nada. La de cabellos largos no parecía querer moverse del lugar donde estaba, y de hecho no lo hizo hasta que Gilbert tironeó de su brazo, mientras que su grabador caía lentamente al piso.

- ¡¿Que diablos haces?! - preguntó Elizaveta, como si despertara de un transe del cual no quería alejarse, como un sueño placentero del que nadie se quiere alejar. El albino le reprochó con una mirada que indicaba algo de exaltación a la vez y se encerraron en la primera puerta que se les ocurrió que podía ser un armario. Un cuarto era demasiado arriesgado, cualquiera podía estar allí y sería peor que encontrarlos espiando, si corrían demasiado lejos podían ser vistos por alguien que sospechara de ellos y estarían atrapados en la misma situación...si, esa parecía ser definitivamente la salida más apropiada para el momento.

- ¡Vamos, entra aquí! - le dijo escuchando el "clap" de los zapatos resonando tras ellos. Hungría quiso, pero no tuvo el tiempo de dudar y antes de que el pruso cerrara la puerta llegó a prender la pequeña lucecita que había colgado desde el techo. Típico de un closet de cualquier cosa. Allí parecía haber ropa vieja y un tanto apolillada, guardada a través de los tiempos por el dueño de la casa. La ojiverde prestó especial atención a aquel que reposaba un tanto alejado de los demás, colgado sobre una pared, que relucía en colores escarlata, azul y detalles en dorado. ¿Era eso...un traje de...?

- ¡Pirata! - exclamó como si la hubiera horrorizado. Era que ese aspecto tan caballeroso y sutil que tiene...o solía tener antes de escuchar esa "conversación" con Alfred, contrastaba con el traje de crudo y aguerrido pirata que parecía querer mostrar su traje, rasgado en varias partes, y con remiendos fuertes pero muy notorios. Prusia le puso inmediatamente una mano en la boca, husmeó el traje de pirata y pareció querer emitir un comentario también, pero de limitó a guardar silencio y prender su oído a la puerta para escuchar los pasos acercarse, pasar por delante y alejarse por los pasillos, refunfuñando.

- El inglés comienza a caerme bien...- dijo Gilbert, sumado al tiempo que le habían dado los pasos de Roderich para pensar bien lo que iba a decir. Elizaveta le envió entonces una mirada de reproche y fastidio. Gilbert, apoyó la oreja contra la puerta y entonces lanzó un suspiro y una sonrisa que le dieron ese toque juvenil y travieso que solía tener siempre. - Ya se fue tu novio...- agregó cuando se hubo cerciorado, y ambos, incluso él, se sorprendió de un tono que escondía quizá, un poquitillo, una pizca de celos. Elizaveta frunció el ceño y se preparó para abrir la puerta pero el pruso se lo impidió...

- Tengo una oferta para hacerte...- dijo guiñándole el ojo, y a pesar de querer fruncir el ceño con todas sus fuerzas para indicarle cuan molesta estaba con el albino, las manos de éste posándose tranquilamente sobre sus hombros no hicieron más que hacerle poner los ojos como platos y tornar sus mejillas de ese color piel suave a un rosado muy intenso. - Y creo, por esa cara, que aceptarás -

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Noruega farfulló algo que Ludwing no pudo entender. Quizá sea por la lejanía o quizá simplemente porque era un farfullar. Sin embargo, el sueco pareció entenderlo irremediablemente y contestó con otro farfullido. Realmente, Ludwing no entendía porque el raro en esa casa era él, cuando personas como esas se mostraban tan...misteriosas. Ambos estaban varias mesas más alejados de ellos, contra la pared (mientras que ellos estaban contra un pequeño murete que llevaba flores de estación, quizá caléndulas o alisos). El sueco les daba la espalda, y su presencia en el jardín parecía no molestarlo en lo absoluto porque en ningún momento se giró para observarlos. En cambio, el noruego si lo hacía, con su semblante serio, giraba su mirada por pocos segundos hacia su mesa en intervalos que, según pudo calcular Ludwig, no iban más allá de los cinco minutos.

- Ve...~ - canturreó el italiano y el alemán de dio vuelta rápidamente. Había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, o al menos no le había prestado atención y cualquiera de los dos motivos resultaba, para el alemán, un misterio increíble, pero a la vez un logro impresionante. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza para quitar esas ideas de su mente y centrar su atención en el italiano, que ya abría la boca para articular algunas palabras. - Ha sido una merienda muy agradable, ¿no lo crees Ludwing~? - preguntó y el alemán entornó sus ojos antes de asentir levemente. Cuando desvió la mirada se dio cuenta de que el Noruego les enviaba otra mirada dubitativa antes de centrarse nuevamente en el sueco.

- Ya está atardeciendo...- contestó el alemán, cambiando el tema y sin saber exactamente porque hacía ese comentario. Era una tarde de sábado, y como durante los fines de semana no se reunían, no se preocupó de haber desperdiciado el tiempo en una muy larga merienda. El sol descendió un poco más, rumbo al oeste e indicaba que eran ya casi las siete de la tarde. Era notorio cuan largos se hacían los días cuando era verano. - No tardará mas de una hora en ocultarse por completo...quizá media hora...- terminó, agregándole ese dato matemático infaltable en sus frases cuando no reprochaba (por las múltiples razones que podía tener) al pequeño italiano.

- Es un atardecer muy lindo...- le contestó sonriéndole, luego de mirar al sol anaranjado remarcar con fuego anaranjado la silueta de los alejados árboles, más allá de la casa del inglés, ya casi en el horizonte. Se había quedado encantado con esa imagen y se había volteado para sonreírle con esa sorprendente y natural ternura al alemán, que le respondió con una mirada azul y fría, viendo el rostro del italiano ser remarcado con ese naranja intenso.

- Vamos...tenemos que empezar a preparar las cosas para la reunión del lunes...- dijo corriendo su mirada a los únicos que continuaban allí además de ellos. Noruega acabó por dirigir su mirada al alemán y al ver que él también lo estaba mirando giró la cabeza y la centró en su taza de té. Por primera vez el sueco pareció percatarse de los movimientos del noruego, y giró lentamente su cabeza rubia para verlos, alzar una ceja y volver a darse vuelta con una expresión un tanto aburrida. Ambos nórdicos esperaron a que los otros dos se marcharan en el mismo silencio con el que habían comenzado, disfrutado y estaban por terminar esa agradable merienda. El noruego dejó su taza de té e hizo un pequeño ademán para levantarse pero la voz del sueco lo congeló en su asiento.

- ¿'ue t' psa cn ell's? - preguntó el sueco en lo que pareció un gruñido un poco extraño y noruega trató de pensar unos momentos para contestar de la forma más simple pero que a la vez diera a entender al silencioso nórdico la razón de sus observaciones. Se llevó dos dedos a su mentón, dirigió su mirada al piso, pensó la respuesta en su cabeza, meditó la forma de acortarla, y finalmente separó sus labios para contestar.

- Debo dejar de estar con Dinamarca - le respondió, para sorpresa del sueco, que no esperaba esa respuesta. O si la esperaba, pero de todas maneras, la naturalidad y la simpleza con la que lo había soltado el noruego, mostrando un dejo de frustración entre sus palabras y sus ojos un tanto apagados le había resultado un tanto impactante. No hizo ningún gesto porque entendió lo que quería decir Norgue, tener que soportar al rubio durante tantos años, y convivir con él durante aún más tiempo que los otros, debía ser...un pequeño infierno para el noruego. Sin interrupción ahora, el noruego se levantó de su asiento y desapareció por la puerta que daba al interior de la casa, mientras que las mucamas de Arthur salían para limpiar los restos de la merienda, viendo ya como medio sol quedaba sobre el horizonte.

Suecia por su parte, se levantó lentamente unos minutos después y entró a la casa. Lo más impactante que escucho, fue los quejidos que venían escaleras arriba y miró aburrido al techo como si los sonidos estuvieran pegados al cielo raso. Suspiró y subió por una de las escalinatas de madera que daban a la parte de atrás de la casa, subiendo los escalones lentamente y acomodando sus lentes de vez en cuando, cada vez que estos resbalaban un poco más abajo, utilizando el tabique de su nariz como un tobogán.

Y por primera vez en la tarde, pensando en la respuesta de Noruega, recordó la misión de Tino y se detuvo en seco en medio de la escalera. Él, que ya estaba costumbrado a vivir sin el rubio, ¿estaría bien en su compañía ahora?. Después de todo las intenciones que tenía ese pervertido eran aclarar unas cuantas cosas, y Suecia bien sabía que no se iba a dar por vencido en esa misión. Y si Tino lo estaba acompañando, significaba que él tendría que hacer lo que hacía Den y eso no podía significar nada bueno. No, el no desconfiaba de Tino, el era totalmente capaz de hacer cosas, pero desconfiaba del estúpido rubio al que estaba acompañando y sus perversas intenciones...Tal ves ya era hora de buscar al pequeño nórdico por algún lugar de la casa.

Y acompañado por ese pensamiento, el sueco terminó de subir las escaleras de madera y desapareció entre los pasillos, alejándose de la agradable luz anaranjada, que entraban por los enormes ventanales que daban al jardín.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Antonio! - gritó el austríaco cuando vio, asomado en un ventanal y medio doblado al castaño, que se dio vuelta de inmediato. - ¡Te he estado esperando durante una hora! ¡¿Que clase de falta es ésta?! - preguntó, y su apariencia, a pesar de ser bastante graciosa, le dio una muy mala espina al español. Estaba tenso, el torso estaba ligeramente más adelante que sus piernas, sus brazos estaban estirados completamente a sus costados, los labios firmemente apretados y los ojos un poco cerrados a causa de sus cejas fruncidas. Por un segundo, España pensó dubitativo cual sería la forma del austríaco de demostrar su enojo cuando no tenía un instrumento cerca.

- ¡L-lo siento, Roderich! ¡N-no fue mi in-intención! - dijo sonriéndole, las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por el costado de su cara y sus cejas se arquearon demostrando quizá un temor ante la reacción del austríaco. Pero este relajo su postura, suspiró, y se acomodó en esa pose altiva, presionando el tabique de su anteojo para subirlos a su correspondiente altura. - Cuando salí del baño, creí escuchar unos ruidos cerca de aquí, pero al parecer me he desviado bastante porque no consigo oírlos más...para cuando quise regresar me di cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido...- El asutríaco bufó lentamente, suspirando, apoyando su codo sobre su brazo, ya cruzado sobre su cuerpo, y acariciándose lentamente sus sienes. España se limitó a sonreírle, mas relajado también. Para Roderich, viniendo del español, era una excusa totalmente válida.

- Anda...solo quedan unas pocas horas antes de la medianoche y tenemos mucho que practicar...- se dio vuelta, acomodó su traje pasando su mano por encima y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. Un poco embobado y tal vez asustadizo, el español lo siguió con esa sonrisa inacabable que tanto le caracterizaba. El austríaco hizo resonar sus botas, caminando por el pasillo nuevamente, mientras que el español lo seguía aún un tanto aturdió, arrastrando un poco los pies. Ninguno de los dos se percató ni se detuvo a mirar con mucho detenimiento en el cuartillo donde estaban escondidos los otros dos ni en el pequeño aparato de color negro que se hallaba justo a la entrada de la habitación del inglés.

- ¡Ah! Parece que Rode encontró ya a su Madrid...- comentó Francis, sentado contra la pared del pasillo, algunos metros mas adelante. Roderich lo observó de arriba abajo, giró la cabeza, negó con la misma, de manera avergonzada, y siguió con paso seguro y definido; ya sabía a donde se dirigía. El español por su parte, miró a Francis un tanto confundido, el francés no había dicho nada acerca de su intento de convencer al austríaco (y a Praga), y el español se limitó meramente a hacer una de esas sonrisas que únicamente podía hacer él. Podían parecer un tanto bobas (o eso al menos opinaba Gilbert) pero lo hacían ver bastante relajado.

- Tu cállate, ¡pervertido! - gritó Roderich antes de girar por una de las puertas que comunicaba con otros pasillos. Antonio desapareció también por ellos no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de duda al francés, pero éste ya se había volteado y no lo estaba mirando, así que se limitó a seguir su camino y desaparecer de la escena cuanto antes. Lo último que quería era volverse a perder entre los pasillo, porque entonces si que no sabía como reaccionaría el austríaco. Cada uno tenía su carácter...

- Antonio, apresura el paso...¡Tonto! - apresuró el austríaco. El español, que se hallaba mirando las numerosas decoraciones de las paredes mientras caminaba a un paso bastante lento, se apresuró a continuar con su marcha y colocarse justo detrás del austríaco. No tenía otra opción, ahora que le había pedido ayuda, y que lo había hecho alejarse de su piano no podía decirle que no. Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado cuando el austríaco abrió de manera brusca una puerta, girando el pomo y entrando en la habitación. Antonio miró al suelo un tanto distraído, suspiró, se detuvo un momento, y antes de que el austríaco lo reprendiera nuevamente, entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Francis por su parte, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Para ser un anochecer de sábado, consideraba que estaba totalmente perdido y sin algo divertido que hacer. Se sintió un poco humillado con lo del austríaco, pero ya le había pasado antes, por lo que decidió no prestarle atención. Después de todo, el se seguía considerando una belleza muy superior a Antonio, y de los tres (Gilbert, Antonio y él) era, por su puesto, el apuesto del grupo. Gilbert era el macabro que jugaba con los demás y Antonio era el tierno se sonrisa boba que no podía faltar. Pero sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando su atención fue captada por la fiesta que se libraba dentro de la habitación.

- Y...¡ya deja de moverlo! ¡¡You moron!! - Si, definitivamente Arthur estaba reaccionando y volviendo a ser el mismo, con esa boca tan mal hablada de "Hooligan" y ese acento tan "British" que el tenía. Y Francis se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, el cielo raso blanco era un tanto soso y no tenía mucha gracia, por lo que se decidió a escuchar la conversación que parecía volver a cobrar vida adentro.

- ¡Pero Iggy! - se interrumpió para recibir un "Bloody Hell" de su acompañante, y una vez que éste hubo terminado de sermonearlo por como lo había llamado continuó con su réplica - ¡Te aseguro que es así como se hace, si no lo mueves no tendrá tanta gracia! - respondió enojado el americano. Por una vez en la vida agradeció que el americano tuviera esa voz tan chillona y gritona que tenía.

- No seas idiota, ¡America-baka! N-No quiero que manches ninguna parte de mi cuarto...- ¡Anda! ¡Que Igirisu no podía haber dicho eso ni en mil años! Esto el francés tenía que verlo en vivo y en directo, y no le importo para nada que fueran reales, si no que se lanzó sin pensar las consecuencias dentro de la habitación. Allí estaban ellos, El inglés sin camisa, el Americano manchado de una crema blanca alrededor se su boca mirando con curiosidad al francés. Inglaterra por su parte y luciendo su torso desnudo, se levanto con un almohadón en la mano que terminó por estamparse en la nuca del fugitivo de Francis, que cayó al piso fuera de la habitación. Y antes de cerrar la puerta, el inglés recuperó su almohada y la sacudió.

- No se que mosca le ha picado a éste...- suspiró el inglés y el americano simplemente lo miró divertido. - Bueno... ¡Bloody Hell! ¡Mira la hora que se ha hecho y aún no he tomado mi té! ¡Esto es tu culpa, América-baka! - reprendió el ingles y solo se pudieron escuchar los balbuceos del americano que intentaba defenderse. Por la vos de Inglaterra, parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse o, al menos, descabezar a dos o tres personas. - Ya cállate, ¡you moron! tengo que comenzar a preparar la cena de ésta noche... No tomar el té... ¡que herejía! - gritó para sí.

El dinamarqués fue el que empezó a sudar entonces. Dos gotitas graciosas recorrieron su cabeza y no podría haber reaccionado si no fuera porque escuchaba los pasos de Inglaterra acercarse cada vez más a la puerta que tenía delante. Soltando el botón del grabador, el rubio se lanzó a correr, olvidándose de Tino. Por lo menos ya tenía las pruebas que quería, y ahora ningún país podría atreverse a tratarlo de un mentiroso. Las pruebas allí estaban y las usaría de forma audaz. Al mejor estilo danés...

- No te apresures Inglaterra, de todos modos a nadie le gusta comer tu comida...- gritó el americano, apoyado sobre la puerta, aún del lado de adentro de la habitación. Arthur solo se giró y le dirigió una mirada más que fulminante, por la que Alfred simplemente salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y huyó del lugar antes de que algo raro le pasara. Estaba dudando si esa noche comería en la casa, o buscaría algún restaurante de comidas rápidas por Inglaterra. Estaba seguro de que algo hallaría.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El sueco se había tardado bastante en llegar al lugar de los hechos, y le sorprendió ver a Dinamarca cruzar corriendo lado a él, pero no le prestó real atención hasta que se percato que el finlandés, que debía acompañarlo en todo (o casi todo) momento, como hacía Noruega, no estaba tras él, ni delante, ni venía corriendo, si no que simplemente no estaba. Ahora si que estaba tanto más preocupado. Si...el dinamarqués era un estúpido y probablemente ni se percató de Finlandia, pero aún así...

Algo se movió. Si, algo se había movido...No podía ser, el pasillo estaba vacío, los retratos parecían quedarse en su lugar (y se cercioró bien de eso, uno nunca sabía que cosas podían pasar en casas ajenas) y la pequeña mesita estaba quieta, no más allá de un pequeño temblor que la bamboleaba un poco, y agitaba un florero lleno de fresias y rosas que daban vida al lugar. El sueco, indiferente, se agachó levemente para ver algo que no le agradó en lo absoluto. Allí abajo, el pequeño Finlandés tenía la cara roja como un tomate, temblaba en su sitio, y se hamacaba de arriba hacia abajo de una forma muy siniestra.

- ¿T'no? - llamó el de lentes al pequeño de ojos violeta, que le dirigió una mirada asustada, y a una velocidad sorprendente salió de abajo de la mesa y se colgó del cuello del sueco. Berwald se quedó en su sitio, pestañando constantemente sin saber que respuesta dar ni que preguntar primero, y a punto de articular unas palabras la melodiosa pero ahora temblante voz pareció aclararle la situación.

- ¡¡Ay Su-san!! ¡Es tan agradable verte! No sabes las cosas que he oído esta tarde, no, tu no te das una idea...- dijo mientras su voz se iba calmando poco a poco. El sueco sintió una pequeña puñalada de culpabilidad al haberlo dejado solo con ese estúpido y se limitó a apretar el cuerpecito de Tino contra el suyo. Ya tendría una agradable charla de enemigo a enemigo cuando pudiera atrapar al rubio idiota, donde le dejaría bien claro su opinión sobre sus actitudes. - ¿A ti como te ha ido con Norgue? - preguntó amablemente y el sueco sacudió su cabeza y liberó al cuerpo de Tino, acomodando su boina que por poco caía.

- M'y b'n - contestó simplemente, mascullando, como siempre lo hacía. Tino le entendió a la perfección y se sorprendió cuando el sueco agregó - He t'nid 'n ch'rl m'y 'grdble - Tino enmudeció y palideció un poco. Norgue Y Berwald juntos... ¿Conversando? Definitivamente Finlandia necesitaba un buen baño de inmersión antes de la última tortura del día que resultaría la cena. Y no se molestaría por salir pronto de ella. Ese día había procesado la información que hubiera podido acumular durante todo un año, y sentía que su cabeza no solo estaba afiebrada, si no que le dolía bastante.

- ¿Sabes Su-san? Hoy ha sido un largo día...del que no me olvidaré en mucho tiempo...- suspiró el finlandés con la compostura recuperada. Sus ojos violáceos volvieron a tener el mismo brillo de siempre, y a pesar de no estar en el mejor estado (se sentía un poco acalorado, tenía hambre y estaba por sobremanera contracturado) le sonrió de manera sincera y tal vez un poco cordial a la que el sueco no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente unos segundos, disfrutarla, y responderle con la misma intensidad.

Definitivamente, Tino tomaría ese baño. Y ambos nórdicos se marcharon de la escena de los hechos por el pasillo, doblando la misma esquina que había atravesado el austríaco minutos antes (sin voltearse para ver el cuerpo inconciente de Francis) y desaparecer por los numerosos pasillos que representaba la casa (o más bien mansión) de Inglaterra.

Y el rubio dinamarqués, por su parte, se detuvo luego de que se hubo alejado lo suficiente, y se percató de la auscencia de Tino. Pero ahora no podía volver atras, debía actuar natural y simular normalidad. Seguro que el finlandés estaría bien, y su mente se abstrajo completamente de las preocupaciones cuando vio al noruego caminar a paso relajado hasta su habitación. Marchaba con el semblante serio, pero algo en sus ojos le decía que había pasado una tarde armoniosa y nada desagradable. ¡¿Pero cómo diablos había podido disfrutar sin él?!

- ¡Norgue! - llamó el dinamarqués y el Noruego no solo se heló en su lugar, si no que se giró con el rostro un tanto desencajado - Tengo algo que a ti, y a los demás países terminará de convencer...-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Te lo advierto, Gilbert, más vale que me dejes salir en éste instante...- logró amenazar la castaña, separándose del agarre del albino. Pero la sonrisa de éste no se borró si no que se acrecentó, arrinconando a la húngara contra la pared que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Y a pesar del ceño fruncido y de la amenaza, ese adorable tono rosado que resaltaba de su rostro le decían que su plan marchaba bien...o por lo menos seguía la idea del de ojos rojos.

- Es solo una propuesta...te llevará solo cinco minutos...- obvió la amenaza, sonriendo de punta a punta frunciendo el ceño y acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la joven. Escasos centímetros, los alientos prácticamente se chocaban unos con otros. - Verás que no lo querrás rechazar...- sonrió. Milímetros...solo milímetros. Y allí estaba ella, sin moverse, con la boca abierta pero sin palabras, todas las que tenían parecían haberse congelado en su garganta, hechizadas por el aliento del albino.

- Gi...Gilbert...- solo su nombre. ¡¿Qué estúpida pronuncia el nombre del que tiene adelante cuando tiene solo esa oportunidad de defenderse?!¡Nadie! ¡Nadie malgastaría la única palabra que puede articular en decir un nombre! Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero aún así pudo vislumbrar a los ojos del albino, bien abiertos, mostrando ese color rubí o quizás sangre, reflejados bajo un pesado brillo que le cedía la lámpara. Elizaveta cerró sus labios y tragó saliva antes de volverlos a abrir.

- Tú tienes unas grabaciones que valen oro... - La húngara alzó una ceja, y pudo escuchar un vidrio rompiéndose, aunque ignoraba si venía desde su propia cabeza o si de verdad se había roto un vidrio. - Podemos hacer...grandes cosas con ellas...- dijo alzando unas cejas, y parpadeando con un ritmo lento, al tiempo que su rostro se decoraba con una de esas sonrisas lascivas que solía tener. Hungría cerró la boca, apretando los labios firmemente, pegó su mentón al cuello y retrocedió la cabeza unos cuantos centímetros, alejándose de los labios de Gilbert.

- No haré eso que estás pensando... - Elizaveta se detuvo unos segundos y pensó bien las razones que diría para convencerlo de lo contario. Detuvo su vista en los zapatos que llevaba el Albino pero realmente centraba su mirada en expresar bien sus ideas - Sería un tanto sucio e inmoral publicar o vender estas cosas, ¿sabes? - Gilbert alzó una ceja un tanto disconforme, y le dio a entender que esa mirada la estaba reprochando.

- Grabarlos ya es bastante sucio de por sí...- contestó y la húngara se percato que ese era el error que no había podido ver antes, cuando pensaba la respuesta. Volvió a tragar saliva pero ya no tenía que tragar ésta vez.

- No lo haré...- evadió la respuesta del albino que otra vez, frunció el ceño y si no fuera porque la sonrisa del de ojos rojos apareció instantáneamente después, hubiera jurado que este se había dado por vencido, o bien que estaba pensando en algún otro plan para conseguir esas grabaciones. Pero no, parecía que aún tenía cartas en la mano, y quien decía que no tenía algunos ases bajo la manga...

- Pues no creo que tengas otra opción...- sedujo, raspando sus dientes con su lengua y repasándolos lentamente antes de abrir la boca de nuevo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el olor a té que desprendía Gilbert ahora era ciertamente delicioso y le daba, quizá acostumbrada a asociar ese olor al inglés, cierto dejo de formalidad que sabía que Prusia no tenía. Pero se distrajo cuando Gilbert sacó un pequeño aparatito, similar al que ella había dejado caer cuando él mismo la llevó a la rastra hasta ese cuartucho. La naftalina comenzaba a invadir ese cuarto y la mareaba un poco. - O me ayudas...o te delato...- sonrió el alemán.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Medianoche. Esos retorcijones y revueltas en su estómago no sabía si eran por nervios o por la asquerosa comida que había "degustado" durante la cena de esa noche. Quizá Inglaterra la había preparado enfadado, porque realmente tenía peor gusto que el que solía tener siempre. Un retorcijon le hizo sacar la lengua y doblarse un poco, pero una sacudida le indicó que posiblemente fueran los nervios y decidió suspirar y sacudirse para relajar su tensionado cuerpo.

-Relájate...ya casi es hora...- resonó la vos tras de si, y Antonio se volteó. Una suave brisa le agitó los cabellos y a pesar de estar en pleno verano su piel se agallinó ante el cálido roce. De verdad estaba nervioso, pero de veras que ya no había vuelta atrás. Su pantalón negro también jugueteaba, y sus ojos temblaban ligeramente en sus órbitas. La luna se limitaba a observarlos en silencio e iluminarlos, tan fuerte que el español se sentía parado frente en un escenario, con las butacas de espectadores lleno de los críticos con peor reputación. Antonio tragó saliva, y de repente se sintió como Arguiñano, observado por todo el mundo.

-Vamos Antonio...en tres...dos...uno...- una piedra golpeó la ventana de su habitación, aquella a la que no podía ingresar, las teclas del piano comenzaron a repartir su dulce tonada, su guitarra parecía tocar sola, y fue entonces, justo ahí, cuando llegó el momento.

* * *

¡Al fin un capítulo bastante largo! La primera vez que escribo una capítulo o one-shoot o lo que sea que es tan largo X3. Espero que les halla gustado y lamento no habr puesto, como dije que haría, mas accion Lovi x Toni, pero juro que así empezará el próximo capítulo

**_Respuestas a Reviews:_**

**_Rinoa-Diethel: _**Muchas de nadas, y me enloquece de felicidad que ésto haga reir a las personas. ¡De veras! (Oops, animé equivocado...). Yo tal vez no lo veo tan gracioso, pero me resulta increíblemente reconfortante que escriban reviews. Y aquí tienes más acción del "sumiso" de Arthur. A partir de ésto creo que me ocultaré con el, porque con la onda expansiva que pegaría si leyera ésto ya me mataría XD!. Gracias por el té (ya me tomé unas varias tazas y derramé otro par sobre Arthur, creeme) y gracias por el Vodka. Sieno no haber incluido a mi adorado Ivan en este capítulo pero juro (?) XD, Intentaré ponerlo en el próximo junto a los bálticos. Los asiáticos me cuesta mucho manejarlos asi que haré lo mejor que pueda. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo XD Y espero que este capítulo te guste.

**_Misao Kurosaki: _**Y en este capítulo más de Alfred por Arthur. Aunque aún no se aclara que están haciendo. Anda, que tal vez ellos si...*se cubre la boca antes de dar muchos más detalles*. Gracias, aunque debo mucha de mi inspiracion a la pobre de Aredhel, que siempre me termina de dar ideas sin querer, o que son simples cosas y de repente se activa mi mente sucia y salte una idea así a mi mente. ¿Tal vez el nombre del fanfic sea más por mi que por los pobres chicos y chicas Hetalianos...pero que va, que al fin ellos también terminan teniendo esos pensamientos. No siento culpa XD Y aqui vemos un poco más de Antonio, aunque juro que la próxima vez recurriré a empezar con ellos primero. Nah, el cole tiene lo suyo. Estoy tratando de actualizar siempre los fines de semana para no dejarlo mucho...

**_: _**Si, la verdad que si. Sin eso nosotras no tendríamos a estos increibles personajes para jugar un rato largo XD. Y esperalo porque sucederá en algún momento, creo, si no antes pasan...otras cosas...Tonito sabe tocar la viola, pero no sabe exactamente que tocar. Supongo que Austria le ha dado una idea bastante importante...XD Ya veremos en el próximo capítulo que sucede, que arranca con Tonito...ya veremos que sucede. Pues aquí tienes las pláticas de Norgue con Berwald (que brillan por su fluidez) y más acción del nórdico rubio, puntiagudo y pervertido... Oh! Sealand, él y los bálticos necesitan más amor. Igual que Mathew, Seychelles, Feliks, Gunta, Heracles...y los asiáticos...que va, no es tan fácil como parece pero tendré que dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que salga algo. Y aquí hay más...me apiado de ti hija mía...y que el señor nos perdone por ésto...XD

**_Mil gracias a todos sus reviews, que me alentan a seguir escribiendo más...y más...Y tu tambien Are, que te has quedado hasta muy tarde por saber que pasa en el fic. No sabes como te aprecio, one. Se aceptan, además de un lindo y adorable review, té caliente, verduras, comida inglesa, anteojos, palabras sucias, almohadas arrojadas, vodka, tomates gigantes, ya asben, lo de todos los días!. ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!_**


	6. Comida francesa¡Asia en la mesa!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers y todo lo que ese nombre comprende (personajes, mercancía, etcétera) no me conciernen, pero si me concierne hacer tonteras con los personajes y hacerlos sufrir con cosas como éstas...

**Nota de la autora:** SIII, se que me atrasado, no mucho, MUCHISIMO, tardándome dos semanas enteras para escribir un solo capítulo, y por eso les pido miles de millones de diculpas, esperando que esto no vuelva a pasar en lo absoluto *pone cara moe*

* * *

_Vivo por ella sin saber, si la encontré o me ha encontrado..._

Definitivamente la voz del español resultaba extrañamente melodiosa, parecía que esa luz que la luna depositaba sobre el, que el piano que resonaba melodiosamente en los compases que Roderich le obligaba a sonar y la fresca brisa le daban un coraje salido de lo más profundo de su alma. Antonio tragó saliva en una pequeña pausa que le pareció más corta de lo que habían practicado con el austríaco.

_Ya no recuerdo cómo fue pero al final me ha conquistado _

Por su parte, Lovino escuchó repiquetear la piedra contra los vidrios apenas abiertos de su ventana. Había cerrado la persiana casi en su totalidad para evitar que la luz lo despertara temprano. Sin embargo eso no impidió que la voz del español recorriera el cuarto como la fragancia a flores de estación, con las que el inglés había decorado todas las habitaciones. El piano había comenzado a llegar hasta sus oídos y la guitarra que hacía su aparición en pequeños rasguidos sonaban como la más dulce de las harpas.

Antonio vio como una sombra tapaba la poca habitación que podía ver, e imaginó la sombra de su tomate preferido tirando de las cuerdas que echaban las cortinas hacia abajo o hacia arriba. Ésta se levantó lentamente, y empezando por el riso, la cara del mayor de las Italias se vio reflejada por la luna. Aburrido, apoyó los codos bajo el detallado dintel de la ventada, y apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Un destello recorrió sus ojos pardos.

Antonio comenzó a sudar y sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido. Hasta llegó a pensar que ahora su cuerpo era alimentado por una clase de maná que reemplazaba la sangre y el oxígeno, porque no tenía conciencia de estar respirando, ni sentía latir su corazón. Volvió a tragar saliva, y vio como la cara del italiano hacía una mueca de esfuerzo, como si intentara descifrar algo.

_Vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad _

Si, para Lovino, esos versos eran extremadamente conocidos. ¿Pero de dónde? Cuando el piano comenzó con la dulce melodía la canción se le hizo extremadamente conocida, al punto de gritar el nombre del tema, sin embargo cuando la voz de Antonio irrumpió en la melodía, colaborando con ella se confundió. Los versos que creían estar encerrados en la memoria a punto de liberarse volvieron a desaparecer y la canción dejó de resultarle tan familiar. ¿Se habría confundido? Claro que no, el no podía hacerlo, si algo le era conocido, le era conocido...pero...¿de donde?

_Vivo por ella y no me pesa _

Además que era eso de "Vivo por **¿****_ella?"_** ¿Quién se había creído el español para tratarlo como una mujer?. De las tantas canciones que podía haber elegido, ¿tenía que elegir una canción que necesariamente lo tratara como si fuera su mujer?. Aunque...no le molestaba que el le inspirara su fuerza, o esas boberías que salían de la boca del español. Se sonrió de lado, una pequeñísima mueca que se torció a un costado de su rostro.

_Ella entre todas es la más  
dulce y caliente como un beso  
Ella a mi lado siempre está  
para apagar mi soledad _

Antonio adivinó esa sonrisa, amplificada en su hermosura quizá para él cientos de veces, reflejando a un Lovino bastante delicado y con una media sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan tierno como cuando el era el pequeño que mojaba la cama. Tuvo que reprimir un impulso para no salir corriendo, trepar por la pared, y lanzársele encima como si fuera un inmenso peluche que necesitaba de ser abrazado. Si...reprimirlo era muy difícil, pero se veía tan bonito. Volvió a tragar saliva, sus labios estaban tan resecos que creyó que su boca se partiría en dos en cualquier momento.

Por su parte Lovino volvió a torcerse en ese gesto profundo que intentaba descifrar de donde le sonaba tanto esa canción. "Vivo por...Vivo pir..." ¡Diablos! Enfocó su mirada en donde se adivinaban los ojos esmeraldas del español. Por un segundo se fijo en el piano de Roderich y como diablos habían echo para bajarlo hasta el jardín, pero creyó que no era lo importante. La brisa le agitó su pequeño rulillo y le hizo cosquillas en su cuello, pero Lovino no le prestó atención. Los ojos verdes lo habían captado enteramente...

_Es la musa que te invita..._

¿M-Musa? ¡¿Qué diablos pensaba que era el español?! ¡Era obvio que la canción no había sido hecha para el, pero aún así, de todas las que tenía que tener Antonio para tocar había elegido una donde lo trataran como una mujerzuela que...

_...a tocarla suavecita..._

¡Eso si que era demasiado! Si, si, podía resultar romántico para cualquier mujer, y ya era un tanto vergonzoso que Antonio cantara una canción para él como si fuera una chica, pero ¿tenía también que hacer creer que el era una mujerzuela? ¡Al diablo con que tomaba todo muy en serio! El verso si había apagado sus pensamientos con mucha fuerza, pero los pensamientos surgieron como si de un resorte se tratara y Lovino sintió como si fuego ardiera en su pecho, teniendo la sensación de ser un dragón a punto de quemar vivo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance...

- ¡¿Quién te crees qu...?! - intentó gritarle al español pero un último pensamiento, una revelación lo hizo detenerse en poco tiempo. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Ahora sabía de donde había salido esa canción! Y al instante otra revelación...

- ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a cantar eso en español, maldito idiota?! - le gritó. Roderich se sacudió en su lugar lanzando un acorde fuera de término y según los oídos de Lovino una cuerda de la guitarra se había cortado en dos. Si, la mano sacudiéndose de Antonio casi por su cuenta, uno de sus ojos cerrados lo indicaba. La cuerda suelta le había golpeado la mano. El otro ojo, sin embargo, mostraba una sorpresa extrema, mirando directamente a sus orbes miel...

-¿N-No te gusta? - preguntó sorprendido, dejando que su mano reposara ahora sobre las cuerdas aún sanas. El italiano se enrojeció. Que lo preguntara de esa manera tan dulce e inocente lo hacían ver... ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No podía perdonar que el español se hubiera reído de él, y menos con un alemán haciéndole de apoyo. Antonio entendió sus pensamientos cuando los ojos de Lovino se entrecerraron y su ceño se frunció.

- ¡Claro que no! - contestó el italiano casi al instante, por poco se superponía al temblor de la voz del español. - ¡Al menos hubieras tenido la decencia de cantarlo en italiano! - le reprochó y el español entendió enseguida el error que había cometido...¿Como se había olvidado que "Vivo por ella" también tenía una versión en italiano? Antonio separó sus dedos del acorde que aún no había desarmado y luego de cerrar sus ojos se llevó la mano a la cara.

- Lovi~ por favor, ya sabes que no fue mi intención haber, no lo se, estado con Gilbert... - Los ojos de cachorro que puso el español hicieron que Lovino se echara unos centímetros hacia atrás y relajara su ceño fruncido para darle paso a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - E-eso significa que me dejarás ent...- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando, de golpe, la persiana bajo de un tirón por el marco hasta cubrir la ventana por completo. -Ahora si que no me queda otra alternativa...- bufó el español, apoyándose en el piano, mientras Roderich posaba una mano sobre su hombro. - Tendré que usar lo que no quería usar...-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La mañana sorprendió los ojos orientales ya despiertos. Yao se ataba el pelo con prolijidad, trazando esa coleta perfecta y baja, que hacía rodar sus oscuros cabellos por sus hombros y descansar justo antes de su pecho. Se miró ante el espejo del baño con vagancia, suspiró. Hoy pasaría la tarde entre papeleos para la reunión siguiente, que seguramente sería igual o peor que la del viernes en que habían llegado. De veras que no tenía ganas de ver a sus antiguos aliados de guerra y actuales compañeros actuar como si fueran críos. Era demasiado para su pobre cerebro de 4000 años de edad... La puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos...Cerró sus ojos...

- Adelante...- dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo del baño a paso lento. De pie, fuera de la puerta, estaban sus hermanos. Hong Kong sin pronunciar palabra y vestido de negro y rojo, muy formal para ser un domingo. Taiwán le sonreía de lado, con esa flor que la hacía ver tan tierna, como la niña que dormía hasta tarde en su regazo, Yong Soo...bueno...él era muy apegado a él y en cierta forma lo agradecía...en cierta forma...Vietnam, con su cabello largo, que siempre dejaba que el se lo trenzara con paciencia milenaria, Tíbet, con su apacible estilo de vida...Y al fin, escondido entre los otros, el pequeño Kiku parado entre todos, vestido de blanco y dorado, con su mirada oscura penetrándolo lentamente.

Un relámpago, electricidad. Dolor extremo. Yao apretó sus ojos cuando un dolor intenso le recorrió toda su espalda, allí donde ese tajo lo abría en dos. La puerta había vuelto a sonar y Yao, antes de levantarse, pudo ver como sus ojos estaban ciertamente húmedos.

-A-Adelante - titubeó y secó las aún inexistentes lágrimas, frotando sus ojos con sus mangas y respiró profundo. Ante la puerta, una pequeña jovencita la miraba inexpresiva- ¿P-Puedo servirte de algo? - le preguntó apenas abriendo los labios. Parecía ser una empleada de Arthur, usando esa falda inglesa, pero su edad debía ser bastante corta a juzgar por su contextura física.

- Me han ordenado que lo despierte, señor...- dijo con un hilo de voz, como si realmente estuviera asustada. Pero no, su expresión no era la de alguien asustado, más bien, resultaba una expresión natural en su rostro. Aunque Yao se detuvo unos momentos. Apenas eran las siete y era día libre... Y claro, como lo había olvidado, por la noche había pedido que la despierten para recoger a sus hermanos en el aeropuerto. Habían tardado un poco más que él en llegar, y prometió que los recibiría en el edificio...

- Ah...si...muchas gracias, pequeña...- contestó, y la niña hizo una reverencia muy al estilo oriental que Yao se limitó a responder con una imitación un poco queda. No era que se hubiera olvidado de sus hermanos, es que a veces el dolor que le causaban (sin quererlo, pensaba) era tan grande que simplemente evitaba el dolor. Se mordió el labio cuando los recordó de pequeños, riendo y comiendo en la mesa.

-¡Basta-aru! - se dijo así mismo sacudiendo su cabeza, que fue seguida por su coleta, desparramando sus cabellos bien cepillados de un lado a otro, antes de detenerlos y dejarlos caer con suavidad por su espalda. Yao abrió los ojos un tanto mareado y salió de la habitación. Definitivamente, ese día iba a ser uno muy largo.

El auto estaba en la puerta para cuando salió. De color marfil, y con 7 puertas se hallaba una gran limusina, lujosa, de gran tamaño. Yao sonrió ante tal comodidad, y entró apenas le hubieron abierto la puerta. Se acomodó su traje rojo, y estiró nerviosamente sus pantalones blancos. Hace mucho que no los veía... Cerró los ojos un momento y dio un respingo. No era como si fuera a actuar delante de miles de millones de personas, pero para él sus hermanos eran...bueno, su familia, y los nervios de volverlos a ver después de tanto tiempo afloraban en su estómago, esparciendo un suave cosquilleo en su estómago.

-¡Señor!- Llamó el conductor desde la puerta. Al parecer Yao había estado muy distraído, su mirada se había perdido en algún lugar del cuero blanco que cubría los sillones y estaba sentado de manera curvada hacia adelante en una posición no muy buena para su antigua espalda. El chino lo miró sorprendido por unos instantes, hasta que comprendió que estaba aguardando que el saliera del vehículo. Al parecer habían llegado rápido. ¡Londres parecía tan pequeña!

Yao hizo un gesto con la mano para que nadie lo siguiera y entró con confianza al aeropuerto, aunque vaciló en algunas ocasiones. La gente volteaba para verlo, no porque lo reconocieran como quien era, si no porque vestía con galas muy diferentes a los jeans, remeras o trajes que deambulaban de un lado a otro por el aeropuerto. Miró el reloj. Eran casi las siete y media y el avión ya debía de haber aterrizado... Ladeó la cabeza antes de mirar para grabar cada detalle del aeropuerto.

A la derecha tenía un pequeño free store, la cinta para las maletas un poco más atrás, unas cintas de color azul que, junto con sus parantes, servían de separación para las filas, justo en frente, y tras las columnas se destacaba el hermoso ventanal que daba de lleno hacia las pistas de aterrizaje y rodaje y a su izquierda la sala de información, cabinas telefónicas, asientos, y aún más atrás los baños. Caminó hacia los asientos, relegados en el fondo, y se sentó, cruzado de piernas y cogió una revista que habían olvidado en uno de los asientos.

-¡Aniki! - gritaron cinco minutos después. Yao bajo la revista, apuntando su mirada justo por encima de ella. Allí, detrás de las palabras sobre la modelo que se habá casado con el actor, estaba el iluminado rostro de uno de sus más…apegados hermanos. Detrás, la sonrisa conmovedora de Taiwán, el rostro inocente de Tailandia, el de complicidad e inocencia de Tíbet, el ceño fruncido de Vietnam, la inexpresividad de Hong Kong y el semblante ambiguo de Japón lo llenaron como un caluroso abrazo. Y él no pudo evitar sonreír, y abrazarlos a todo.

No importaba lo que había pasado en el pasado...

En el fondo siempre serían sus pequeños hermanitos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¡Anímate Antonio!- Suplicó Francis mientras lo consolaba. Hacía dos horas que el español estaba sobre la mesa del comedor inglés, con los brazos cruzados sobre ésta y su cabeza hundida en el medio. Francis se limitaba a darle ánimos, sentado en una silla a su lado, palmeándole el hombro con suavidad. La espalda del español se limitaba a subir y a bajar marcando su respiración. A veces temblaba.

- Ya no se que hacer...- musitó dentro luego de un rato largo. Francis se detuvo y retiró la mano de la espalda del ibérico y se detuvo a pensar algunos minutos. Vio aparecer, como un tímido brillo, la taza de café que había pedido con el croissant a un costado. Francis sonrió de lado y por un momento se arrepintió de haberlo pedido y si no fuera que la voz de Antonio lo interrumpió, hubiera indicado con un gesto de la mano que se lo llevaran. - ...Ya no me queda otra opción que esa...-

- Mírale el lado positivo Antonio...-pidió el francés mientras daba un sorbo a su café y miraba las dos medialunas reposar sobre el lustroso plato de cerámica. Agitó sus cabellos dorados, cuando giró la cabeza para ver al español.

- ¿Y cuál es? - replicó el español de una forma que el francés dudó si había sido una pregunta o simplemente tres palabras juntas en una oración aseverativa. Tomó otro sorbo de café haciendo un poco de ruido mientras el español se erguía un poco sin sacar sus brazos de la mesa. Las cortinas rojo sangre caían del otro lado de la habitación a cada lado de las cinco ventanas que había en la habitación. Entre ventana y ventana reposaba alguna mesilla con floreros en color carmín y dorado (Y que parecían encantarle a Francis) o bien un cuadro famoso de algún rey inglés.

- Pues...- se detuvo un momento pensando pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una excusa muy convincente para la última opción que tenía el español. Si l'amour era tan bello, ¿porque había de ser tan cruel a veces? Sacudió sus rubios rizos y abrió la boca para decir la primera excusa que se le viniera a la cabeza y estuvo otra vez a punto de hablar cuando, milagrosamente y para su agrado, Gilbert irrumpió en la habitación descaradamente.

- "Hablé"...- dijo encomillando con los dedos y arrojándose con brutalidad sobre la silla que quedaba del otro lado de Antonio. Francis le miró vacilante, sin saber si reprocharlo por lo que había echo o hacerlo cuando dijera alguna cosa estúpida que hiriera al español. - ...con Roderich y me dijo que no te había ido tan bien como esperaban...- comentó y Francis se aseguró de, ahora si, fulminarlo con una cruenta mirada de soslayo. El albino solo se inmutó alzando sus hombros y cuando la mucama hubo llegado tomó un enorme trago de cerveza.

- ¿Cerveza con el estómago vació y a la mañana? - preguntó Francis en un murmuro como si quisiera evitar dejar de lado el tema del desgraciado moreno. Gilbert vovlió a alzar los hombros, tragó la bebida dorada que ya se había metido en la boca, limpió la espuma con una descortesía (que Francis notó y no muy a gusto) y contestó con descaro.

- Jamás conseguirás mejor desayuno que este...- le respondió con simpleza y Francis negó con la cabeza. Gilbert, hicieran lo que hicieran, jamás cambiaría y a él quizá no le molestaba para nada que no lo hiciera. Pero ahora tenía asuntos más grandes que discutir si le agradaba o no la actitud de Gilbert y eso era convencer a su desdichado amigo.

Los países comenzaron poco a poco a poblar las sillas cuando Gilbert y Francis habían terminado sus desayunos. España, sin embargo, miró dubitativo a los croissant de Francis y tomó uno de ellos, y aunque Francis tenía ganas de replicar algo, se limitó a dejar que el español tuviera esos arrebatos..."Siempre hay que perdonar los ataques que l'amour produce, Francis...calma..."..."Después de todo, ya me lo podré cobrar" solía decirse para sus adentros, e incluso susurrando en su cabeza como si corriera el riesgo de que lo oyeran...

- Bueno, mon cheri, ya sabes que Francis nii-san está siempre a tu disposición...- Valla melodiosa voz que tenía el francés cuando quería, repasando suavemente el contorno de la espalda del español hasta la cintura, donde se detuvo. No era momento para sobrepasarse con el ojiverde, no, claro que no. Ya llegaría el momento en el que Antonio caería a sus pies pero hoy no era el momento. El amor tenía reglas y Francis era, no sólo el único que las cumplía, si no el único que las conocía... - Pero ahora debo ir a cocinar...- terminó, arremangándose la camisa y siguiendo a la mucama que ahora llevaba la taza de café vacía y el plato de croissaint ahora solo cubierto de migas...

- ¿Y ahora cual es tu plan? - preguntó Gilbert descaradamente unos minutos después, cuando el té los scones y todo lo necesario para el desayuno estuvieron servidos y ya había dado, sin seguir las advertencias de Francis, un gran mordisco al scone. Tragó con fuerza - ¡Eh Tomate! - llamó la atención. El español volvía a estar recostado sobre la mesa y lo miró un tanto desencajado. Esta vez, solo volvió a apoyar el mentón en sus brazos y mirar hacia adelante.

- Pues...- empezó el español...

El sonido de platos, cubiertos, masticadas y charlas hundió sus voces en el abismo de la ahora repleta habitación. A veces eran acompañados de los gritillos que emanaban las bocas de Raivis persiguiendo a Sealand y Sealand tratando de atrapar al aullador Hanatamago, corriendo por las distintas habitaciones de la casa del inglés. Por otra parte, Tino había relegado la causa a Raivis, y rezando para que el quinceañero no tuviera grandes problemas con el pequeño Peter se sentó a la mesa junto al sueco.

Ludwing y Feliciano aparecieron por la puerta, el rubio con una cara un tanto indignada y humillada, el italiano sonriendo y repartiendo saludos entre todos los presentes. Y si no fuera por sus gritillos, miedos y deseos de pasta, se podría decir que el italiano era un pequeño sol que repartía calidez entre todos los presentes, abrazándolos sin tocarlos. Era increíble. Ludwing se quedó mirando un tiempo su rostro antes de sentarse lado Roderich. Del otro lado Elizaveta y más allá Vash lo miraban amable y vacilante respectivamente.

- Parece que te la estás pasando de maravilla, Elizaveta...No te he visto en muchas ocasiones- comentó el austríaco en un tono bastante aristocrático y Vash, quien quiera que sepa porque, lo reprendió con la mirada. La húngara no hizo más que sonrojarse pensando en la situación con Gilbert, y asintió rápida y avergonzadamente con la cabeza.

- La casa de Inglaterra tiene muchos lugares que explorar, cuadros magníficos, esculturas antiguas y pasadizos interminables...- se sacó del apuro con bastante soltura, aunque vaciló en muchas ocasiones. Roderich se limitó a llevarse la tasa de té a su boca, sorber un poco y volverla a apoyar en el pequeño platillo. - Es un placer perderse por aquí...- agregó.

Sobre la mesa fueron apareciendo distintos platillos que parecían haber venido de otro lado. No creían que Inglaterra hubiera podido cocinar algo que tuviera tan buen aspecto (nadie se animaba aún a ponérselos en la boca). Struddels, bombones de toda clase y sabor, scones, mermeladas, todo tipo de panes y aditivos, jarras con café, té, leche, miel, azúcar, tocino, huevos, avena y cereales, tortas de cualquier clase, jugos, en fin, cualquier cosa que uno pudiera imaginar estaba sobre la mesa esa mañana. Y todos sospecharon de la mano de un mítico francés en la cocina...

- Nee~ Doitsu~...¿No está todo muy rico? - preguntó con esa sonrisa tan sincera e inocente (y estúpida, si vamos al caso) que Italia ponía. Ludwing miró su comida, la probó con desconfianza y le fue lo suficientemente agradable como para seguir comiendo bocado tras bocado. Un crujido en su estómago le indicó que el hambre alemán había despertado y que se encargaría de que esa comida tuviera un agradable final.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La tardía mañana dio paso a un mediodía refulgente. El desayuno había terminado, había un agradable clima afuera, los pequeños parajillos cantaban felices y algunos hasta empezaban a volar. El aroma exquisito a la comida que aún perduraba el ambiente complementaba el paisaje de manera excelente, y algunas nubes que sobrevolaban Gran Bretaña indicaban una pronta tormenta en el lugar.

- No. Es idiota. Es maleducado. - Indicó el noruego con mucha soltura mientras un rosado rubor se posaba en sus angulosos rasgos. S Su manera de hablar con frases entrecortadas ponía de malas a su acompañante (o más bien, al que él seguía) y más aún cuando éste se ponía en su contra. El sol les dio de

- Lo haré yo sólo entonces...- terminó el de cabello picudo con una sonrisa de medio lado, el ceño fruncido y un brillo lacivo en sus ojos celestes. –Ya verás lo que pase esta tarde, después del almuerzo…-

A pesar del calor llevaba la misma ropa pesada de siempre, de ese color rojo tan intenso y negro tan obscuro. Norgue no hizo gesto alguno y pareció no importarle en lo absoluto el hecho de que el dinamarqués desapareciera por uno de los innumerables pasillos. Seguro que era otra de esas cosas histéricas de las que luego se olvidaba por completo y aún cuando el trataba de evitarlo no podía hacer recordar al danés de que se trataba.

Unos ruidos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Cerca de los bancos del jardín, más allá de donde el estaba, parecía debatirse, con voces bastante agresivas, una batalla campal en forma de verbos, sustantivos e improperios. Se acercó con disimulo y se escondió detrás de uno de los muretes que protegían a la mesa, y espió entre las plantas. Pudo distinguir dos figuras, la más alta, de cabello blanco como la nieve, la otra, de una mujer, con el cabello largo y sujetado con una flor.

- Pero Gilbert... - musitó ella. El albino la acorraló contra la pared, pero recibió un sartenazo. Se había malacostumbrado a que la húngara no llevara nada en la mano. Pero el no se iba a rendir, claro que no. Se levantó y sujetó la mano con la cual Elizaveta sostenía la sartén y la pegó contra la pared.

- Tendrás que hacerlo...sabes lo que tengo en mi posesión...- dijo con una voz que hasta al noruego le dieron escalofríos. La húngara no contesto y entonces el albino de ojos rojos sonrió de una manera mordaz y cínica que le provocaron un sacudón a los otros dos presentes en la escena. Elizaveta tragó saliva con bastante ruido y eso a Gilbert pareció agradarle bastante. Sus ojos verdes entrecerrados y amenazantes, su boca abierta que no emitía ningún sonido su piel de ese color rosado y sorprendido le producían a Gilbert cierto placer que no podía describir – Esta tarde, luego del almuerzo, irás y usarás esa cinta…-

-...- Norgue no estuvo seguro de si un pequeño quejido había salido de su boca abierta al ver la situación. La cara de la húngara le daba miedo, pero los ojos rojos que parecían decir "no puedes ganarme" le hicieron tener un escalofrío de arriba abajo. Se escondió justo a tiempo para evitar una avispada mirada de Gilbert, y se decidió que no era necesario saber nada más al respecto. Se volteó y desapareció entonces, entrando por la misma puerta por la cual había salido al jardín.

Ya empezada la tarde los sorprendió el olor al almuerzo terminado y a pesar de haber acabado el desayuno hace pocas horas ninguno de los países se negó a, como ya todos se habían dado cuenta, comer la comida de Francia. Después de todo, su famosa reputación en la cocina (y en el amor, pero eso es caso a parte) era bien conocidas alrededor del mundo y disfrutar de un buen almuerzo francés gratis no era nada común y casi se podría decir que era como un premio. Tal vez, premio a la resistencia que tenían todos a comer la comida inglesa o a soportar las estúpidas reuniones que tenían los días de semana. Incluso, y siguiendo la segunda razón, la comida de Francis podía significar una disculpa por todas las idioteces, toques indebidos y otros improperios que el francés tenía la costumbre de hacer.

- Ojala Francis halla cocinado pasta...- sonrió el Italiano, sentándose en el mismo lugar en el que se sentó a la mañana para desayunar. Ludwing iba a replicar algo, pero dejó que el pequeño italiano siguiera teniendo ensoñaciones sobre su mundo de pasta, tomate, albóndigas y salsas diversas... ¿qué daño le podría hacer? Hasta que no se comprobara nada científicamente, no podía oponerse a esa misteriosa adicción...

Los países dieron paso al hambre nuevamente y comenzaron a rodear la mesa lentamente y ocuparon sus lugares con solemnidad, al ritmo de murmullos y risas divertidas, algunos chismes, y pequeños gritillos de algún secreto contado. Finlandia se había encargado de dejar a Peter bien sentado a su lado, con Raivis cuidándolo del otro. Berwald lo miraba tras sus destellantes lentes y con su fría mirada celeste. Arthur masajeaba su frente con impaciencia, escuchando las estúpidas insinuaciones de Alfred y su continuo plan de la infusión de hamburguesa, Feliks atormentaba a Toris, que parecía mirar al techo con impaciencia y pidiendo clemencia a quien-sabe-que; Turquía y Grecia se miraban con un rencor que parecía prender fuego el ambiente mientras que Gunta los miraba sin expresión en el medio; Norgue era atormentado por Dinamarca otra vez; Islandia parecía pedir clemencia también; Canadá se limitaba a sonreír cada vez que alguien se sentaba encima suyo por no verlo...

- Bueno-aru...es hora del almuerzo...- dijo entrando el chino. Se habían pasado toda la mañana recorriendo los distintos sectores de Londres, desayunando en una renombrada cafetería inglesa, mientras que la gente del auto se encargó se llevar sus maleteros hasta la imponente casa de Inglaterra. Como un desfile, entraron todos los asiáticos al tiempo que todos volteaban a verlos.

- Bienvenidos...- se levantó Inglaterra como excusa para dejar de escuchar a Alfred, y con un ademán del brazo les mostró sus asientos. Todos los hermanos del chino dieron las debidas reverencias, se saludaron con algunos amigos muy queridos, y se sentaron en su lugar. China estaba en el medio, e Iván y Natasha los escrutaron con una mirada bastante amenazadora. Yakaterina se limitaba a reírse con simpleza y mirar la cara sudorosa y temerosa de Estonia, sentado a un costado de Yakaterina y asiento de por medio con Rusia.

Las mucamas de Arthur dieron la entrada a los platos entonces, los verdaderos protagonistas de las miradas. Bandejas de plata de todo tamaño circulaban, botellas de vino, agua, gaseosa y distintas bebidas, varias bandejas de hielo para acompañar, pan sobre la mesa...Y ahora si, depositaron cada bandeja delante de cada uno de los invitados y cuando todo estuvo listo, la hora de la verdad. Las manos se alzaron, los cubre bandejas se retiraron y dejaron ver la exquisitez que había preparado el francés: Una cosa un poco amorfa, sobre el plato. Nadie dudó en probar y comer con gusto hasta vaciar su plato, llegando incluso, a repetir en algunos casos.

- Francia...- dijo Alfred y todos escuchaban, lo suficientemente cargados de comida para hablar en ese momento - Esto está delicioso ¿Como se llama? - preguntó con la boca un tanto llena de comida. Francia sonrió, hizo una reverencia agradecido cuando varios aplausos asomaron de entre la mesa y respondió con simpleza.

- Escargot...- respondió el con su típico acento Francés. Nadie pareció entenderle y eso le molestó bastante, pero mientras nadie preguntara mejor así sería...

- ¿Q-Qué se supone que es eso? - replicó el americano - Quiero la receta...

- Básicamente son caracoles...- respondió el francés indiferente y los ruidos de cubiertos cesaron.

- ¿Ca-Caracoles? –

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

El descanso frente a tan imponente noticia de los ingredientes del almuerzo (Que solo pareció no afectarle a Feliciano y a Romano, que no comería nada que viniera del francés) lo tomaron en el jardín, con enormes tazas de té digestivo. Los parlantes que tenía Inglaterra en el fondo de la casa transmitían una agradable música y los países, relegados en bancos y sillas estaban disfrutando de distintos clásicos del pasado, rememorando viejas épocas cuando...

_¡Ya verás que con esto estarás mucho mejor! - _Se escuchó la voz de Alfred en un tono que no muchos supieron interpretar. Los países se incorporaron Y Alfred pareció confundido al escuchar su propia voz saliendo de los parlantes. Los asiáticos miraron dubitativos.

_H...Ha...Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo de una vez...cada vez estoy más caliente...- _respondió afirmativo el inglés, que se sonrojó hasta la médula y se atragantó con el té apenas terminó de escucharlo, sin saber de donde habían sacado eso. Los países voltearon a verlos a ambos, ruborizándolos en cada centímetro de su piel.

- ¡¡BLOOODY HELL!! - gritó el inglés sonrojándose como nunca, y los demás países sintieron como el suelo temblaba entonces a sus pies - ¡¡ ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESO?!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

España tragó saliva y levanto el tubo del teléfono. Antes de repensarlo y arrepentirse, discó un numero de teléfono y pego el tubo con nerviosismo a su oído. Sonó tres veces y atendieron.

- _¿Hola? _- Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea. España tragó saliva y la voz repitió varias veces el saludo antes de que España pronunciara algo.

- Ho...Hola...Se que no te agrada mucho escuchar mi voz por allá...pero tengo un problema...tu... ¿podrías hacerme un favor? - preguntó el español, cerrando sus ojos y deseando lo mejor para su integridad.

* * *

_¡¡Ay, ay, ay, mi Antoniito!! Como me cuesta hacerte ver tan triste (Fan total de Antonito, por cierto XD). Bueno, como siempre y muy a mi honradez se aceptan toda clase de tomates (maduros, inmaduros, ácidos, cherry, perita, redondos o los que se les ocurra, toda clase de whisky escocés o americano, Vodka y girasoles, cualquier cosa del mundo que este hecha en Korea, por su puesto, caracoles (XD), Paella, bananas, pasta, wurst, struddels y cualquier cosa del desayuno que tuvieron (¡¡menos las cosas hirviendo, que queman!!) son aceptadas_, _inlcuso es aceptado, por mas extraño que suene un lindo reviews o crítica. Me ponen muy feliz..._

_  
**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Misao Kurosaki: **_Pero por supuesto. Los malentendidos (o no tan malentendidos, eso se verá después) son la base armoniosa que da vida a este intento de fanfic cutre (no, ni siquiera llega al estandard de cutre, ya ves XD) Y es que Toni~ es tan moe cuando quiere que ni Austria, a pesar de las caras que ponga y de su enojo aritocrático no puede ponerse en contra a su moesidad. Espero que en este capítulo no me halla quedado muy muy OoC, pero que va... Y bueno, aqui tuviste que esperar no uno, si no dos fines de semana (lo siento, lo siento~) pero aquí está el resultado. Pero Antinio no se rinde...ya veremos que tal le sale todo... Y si, Rode será monoso para ayudarlo, nadie se puede resistir a la ternurancia que es Toni XD. Aquí un nuevo capítulo y espero que aunque sea te entretenga un minutillo...¡¡Gracias por tu Review!!

_**Darkshinku: **_Gracias y Gracias XDD aunque se un poco cutre, muchas gracias...

**_Gracias a todos y espero que (cumple tus promesas, niña tonta) nos volvamos a ver pronto...¡¡Adios!!_**


	7. Empeorando los problemas

_**Disclaimer:**Como siempre quiero aclarar que la idea original no me pertenece, si no que es de Hidekaz Himaruya, y que en tal caso, me divierto haciendo perverciones con todos ellos._

_**Nota:**Sii, puse actualziar despues de mucho semana, pero actualizé, actualizé!!!Creanme que no es que valla a abandonar el fic, jamás, es que el colegio, y sus cosas *suspiro* Ahora me siento bien conmigo misma. La semana que viene actualizaré a toda costa, porque tengo una sorpresa (mwahaa). Sin más los dejo con el fic._

* * *

La tierra se sacudía bajo todos los presentes. Un ambiente muy tenso, en que las risas, los rostros tapados con las manos, las miradas obscenas, sucias y lascivas se cruzaron entre todos los presentes, risillas bajas y murmullos indecentes recorrieron el lugar, cayendo sobre Arthur como una avalancha de nieve helada. Una gota de sudor frío rodó hasta caer por su mejilla, roja como un tomate.

- ¡Fuiste tú, Francis! - Acababa de salir, arreglándose el pelo. Se había quedado en la cocina para deleitarse con los postres franceses (que no supo porque nadie los quiso comer), y se había soltado el pelo que llevaba recogido para cocinar. El francés se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada del ingles a escasos milímetros de la suya. Los ojos verdes resplandecían en un rojo furioso y el francés se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos, seguidos por el inglés, tenso, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y los brazos pegados al cuerpo, estirados y con los puños cerrados. Bien solo esa mirada podría resultar como la daga más punzante y dos gotas de transpiración recorrieron las sienes del francés.

-...D-d...Mon...D-de que hablas, mon cheri? - Logró articular. Cada segundo, cada pausa o cada tartamudeo rasgaban la mirada verde, como la más furiosa de las bestias. Todo presente murmullo de disipó y hasta los más valientes miraban con cierto temor a Arthur, imaginándose casi sin necesidad de imaginación como el humo podría escapar de sus narices y las llamas de su boca, convirtiéndolo en un dragón abominable. Apenas separó los labios, muchos de los presentes hicieron ademán de cubrirse, pensando en las llamas que lanzaría esa boca de...de...Hooligan...Excepto Rusia, claro, que disfrutaba cada detalle y sonreía cada vez que la mirada de Arthur acercaba una nueva daga al cuello de Francis.

- ¡TU fuiste quien grabo eso, seguro TU fuiste quien lo editó y TU fuiste quien lo puso por el reproductor de MI casa! - a cada "TU" Francis retrocedía su cara. El inglés estaba prácticamente sobre el francés, haciendo que el otro arqueara la espalda hacia atrás de tal manera que si no se hubiera visto amenazado y con el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina, se la hubiera quebrado hace rato. El amante de las rosas miró un poco consternado y le respondió de inmediato, apenas con un hilo de voz...

- No, mon cheri, yo estaba en la cocina cuando empecé a escuchar ésta agradable música...por segunda vez - contestó lo último en un tono que se aseguro de que a pesar de que el inglés estaba prácticamente sobre él no pudiera escucharlo. Arthur apretó los labios y frunció las cejas de una forma que una única ceja se formó de ambas. Todos los presentes retrocedieron dos pasos por precaución, exceptuando nuevamente a Rusia que sonreía como un niño rodeado de dulces (o girasoles, en este caso) que le dieron en su cumpleaños.

-Ya encontraré las pruebas...- apretó los dientes el inglés de forma que rechinaron cuando hablo, y a pesar de que el sonido de su voz fue bastante sordo, el silencio sepulcral que los rodeaba amplificó su voz hasta resonar como un rugido. Arthur alzó una de sus rígidas manos y Francis estrujó el rostro en una mueca de dolor digno de risa, pero solo sintió el puntiagudo dedo inglés clavarse en su pecho - Te juro que las encontraré - alzó el dedo y volvió a clavar el dedo - Y entonces te juro que no quedará nada de tu cabellera, porque te la arrancaré mechón por mechón - repitió el movimiento del dedo, que provocó la caída del francés sobre una de las mesitas del jardín, y que las copas de té que allí reposaban cayeran manchándolo de la helada bebida.

El inglés se limitó a acomodar su traje, raspándolo (o mejor dicho, sacudiéndolo) como quien tiene polvo, respiró profundo mientras raspaba sus manos para sacarse el polvo, estiró las alas de su traje, metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, y más sereno, comenzó a andar hacia la casa con la postura digna del caballero inglés que es. Todos tragaron saliva y Francis lo miró caminar con solemnidad, rodeado de la porcelana rota y el té derramado.

- Vamos, Arthur, que no ha sido tan grave, creo que ya todos entendieron lo que pasó...- Alfred se había acercado al inglés, y con la mano grasienta por la hamburguesa palmeó uno de los hombros del inglés. Otra vez, todos los presentes exceptuando el ruso dieron 5 pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo esa especie de círculo en el lugar del conflicto. El inglés se detuvo en seco y todos pudieron imaginar esa mirada radiante de fuego aparecer en sus ojos. Otros dos pasos hacia atrás fueron dados. Arthur, sin cambiar de posición, contrajo un poco el cuerpo y Alfred dio, inocentemente, otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Otro paso hacia atrás.

- Creo que Alfred será el primer país en llegar a la luna sin necesidad de una nave - apuntó Rusia con una sonrisa típica de niño que se divierte viendo una caricatura. Alfred volteó a verlo dubitativo, y frunció el ceño para tratar de comprender lo que Ivan acababa de decir, y lo entendió unos segundos después, cuando, al voltearse, se encontró con los ojos ardientes del inglés mirándolo de cerca. La hamburguesa se le cayó al piso y tragó con fuerza el trozo semimasticado que tenía en la boca.

- ¡¡¡TÚ!!! - acentuó Arthur esa U y Francis miraba con compasión al yankee, que rogaba por ayuda a los países de en rededor, separados ya unos treinta metros de donde estaba el que protagonizó toda esa escena. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!!!! - alzó aún más la voz. Alfred dio un paso hacia atrás, trastabillando y casi cayendo, pero Arthur lo tomó bruscamente de la corbata, manteniéndolo encorvado hacia atrás como antes lo había estado Francis. - ¡¡SI NO FUERA POR **TUS ** ESTUPIDAS IDEAS Y TU FORMA DE MOLESTAR EN CADA COSA QUE HACES SIN DECIR NI HACER NADA PRODUCTIVO ESTAS ESTÚPIDAS SITUACIONES NO HUBIERAN PASADO!! ¡¡SIEMPRE CAUSAS PROBLEMAS!! - le espetó el otro y la mirada del americano, sorprendida y asustada arqueó las cejas un tanto más triste como un niño al que le acaban de decir que no hay navidad. Los murmullos se esparcieron otra vez por los presentes y, molesto, el inglés caminó hacia el interior de la casa, cerró la puerta de portazo y desapareció por las escaleras.

Alfred, por su parte, se sentía un tanto herido. ¡¿Tan molesto era en las reuniones, tantas estupideces decía o hacía?! ¡¿Tan mal le caía a los otros, pero nadie se animaba a decírcelo?! Los murmullos lo hicieron sentir un tanto incómodo, porque fuera o no así, sentía que trataban absolutamente sobre él. Ahora quería estar sólo, de hecho, sentía ganas de desaparecer de allí y encerrarse con una dotación de hamburguesas en su casa hasta que se sintiera mejor. Si, eso haría. No quería estar más en ese lugar, donde sentía que las miradas se reían de él y donde los murmullos lo acusaban o decían cosas malas. No, no, el no se quedaría allí. Se levantó lastimeramente y comenzó a dirigirse a paso acelerado hacia la puerta pero...

- Nee, Alfred-san...- llamó el japonés con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. La mano japonesa se posó sobre el brazo del americano de forma suave pero firme, pero el yankee se liberó del japonés y abrió la puerta. Se disculparía con Kiku luego, y no se voltearía, porque no quería ver la cara del japonés mirándolo con lástima, de hecho, no quería ver la cara de nadie mirándolo, no quería que encima de que pensaran que era un idiota.

- ¿Es así como me ven verdad? ¿Como un idiota que solo dice estupideces y causa problemas, verdad? - preguntó y todos los presentes oyeron. Nadie se atrevió a contestar esa pregunta, ni siquiera el japonés encargado de consolarlo, bien porque estaban en casa del inglés y temían otra discusión o bien porque así lo creyeran, todos permanecieron en el más absoluto silencio. Nadie, ni siquiera una persona, dio un paso al frente para contestarle al inglés. Reinó entonces el más absoluto silencio. Eso. Un silencio sepulcral. Alfred bajó la vista, apretó los ojos, y desapareció entonces por la puerta.

-Mon dieu...- dijo Francis. Los presentes voltearon a verlo con un tanto de desprecio, mientras se quitaba los trozos de la porcelana rota que había sobre su ropa, e intentaba secar con una pequeña servilleta las manchas de té que habían quedado sobre su ropa.. Los murmullos volvieron a intensificarse, aunque todos podían sentir que en el ambiente se podía cortar con solo soplarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una suave voz cerca del francés, al que le recorrió un escalofrío. Miró hacia un lado, hacia el otro, se volteó pero no parecía haber nada más que uno so blanco que lo miraba con curiosidad...suspendido en el aire...

- Fa...Fantasmas...aléjate...yo no tengo nada que tu puedas...aprovechar...- contestó atemorizado Francia, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Hasta, que mirándolo desde otra posición, el pequeño niño rubio y de lentes apareció ante sus ojos con esa sonrisa que lo solía acompañar, a pesar de que se lo confundieran una y otra vez con su hermano o que peor aún, ni lo vieran.

_ No soy un fantasma, soy Canadá...- susurró con esa voz modosa, apagada y suave que tenía, sonriéndole de lado al tiempo de que su pequeño oso polar blanco lo miraba confundido y volvía a preguntarle por su nombre. - Soy Canadá - le respondió al oso esta vez. Francia se acercó, dubitativo y palmeó su cabeza, comprobando con efectividad que no era ningún fantasma.

- Oi, Canadá, mon-cheri, no te he visto en mucho tiempo, ¿cómo fue el viaje hasta aquí? ¿Estás muy cansado? - le preguntó el francés con cortesía, pero el canadiense pareció bastante apesadumbrado con esas preguntas, y creyó que ponerse a discutir con el francés que el había ido a su casa y que de ahí fueron _ juntos _hasta la casa del inglés, era una pérdida de tiempo, más aún lo era decirle que había estado sentado a su lado durante las comidas y las reuniones.

- Bien, gracias por preocuparte...tú... ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó, estirando un brazo con suavidad para quitarle un pedacito de porcelana que tenía en el hombro, y le dio la sensación de que Francis aún no se quitaba de la cabeza que podía ser un fantasma porque hizo un ademán de correrse aunque se forzó a mantenerse firme en su lugar.

- Si, mon cheri, si, me encuentro perfectamente...- le contestó despreocupado, aunque al recordar ese aspecto bestial que tenía el inglés (claro que más allá del que siempre tenía por esas ropas horribles y el pelo despeinado de siempre) un escalofrío recorrió con violencia su cuerpo. - Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de éstas tazas, ni de tu hermano...- susurró luego y los ojos del canadiense se abrieron en una muestra de preocupación. Le había molestado que su hermano no notara que el había levantado la mano, y más aún, le había enfadado que nadie notara cuando se había cansado de gritar que el no creía que el fuera un molesto. Francis le acaricio sus cabellos con ternra cuando el canadiense dirigió la mirada un tanto apenado a las tazas de té. -Descuida, después de todo es el héroe...-

- Aún así, creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo. Nunca se sabe que puede pasar...- intentó generar la idea, pero cuando vio que Francia comenzaba a intentar decifrar de donde venían las "voces" y movía las manos como espantando al aire, se dio por vencido y decidió hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Suspiró, se acomodó los lentes, negó con la cabeza, y entró con una suavidad espectral a la casa del inglés.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-_ - ¿Y qué querés que haga? - _ preguntó la voz del otro lado del teléfono. España tragó saliva nuevamente y meditó un poco esa pregunta, que había sido muy inteligente. ¿Que diablos podrían hacer ellos ahí?

- N-No se...tú lo conoces mejor que yo...bueno, tu sabes...eres bastante parecido...podrías...hablar con él...o...decirme que hacer...- contestó con suavidad pero tartamudeando y trabándose un poco en sus palabras. Antonio tragó saliva otra vez, y sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto que suplicaba por ayuda, aunque sabía que, del otro lado del teléfono nadie podía verlo. - Tu eres bastante bueno con los dramas, y eso...y yo ya no se que hacer-

-_ Bueno, me parece medio tarado, pero viniendo de vos no me extraña... _ le contestaron y el español apretó los ojos y frunció el poco el ceño, pero se limitó a no contestar porque quería más a Lovi de lo que valía la pena devolverle el "cariño" que le había dado, además, después de la pequeña pausa la voz volvió a hablarle - _ Pero bueno, un viajecito pa' Londres no me viene mal... _ - se detuvo unos segundos - _ Aunque el idiota ese no me cabe, es demasiado...boludo _ -

- Por favo~~r- suplicó el español de éste lado de la línea. Un silencio reinó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-_ Está bien, está bien, hoy saco los pasajes y llego mañana...pero me debes una después, ¿eh? _ - le contestaron del otro lado. La sonrisa del español, aunque ni el mismo supo porque, se ensanchó hasta casi tocarle las orejas y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de una forma muy peculiar y no cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer hasta cuando escuchó que le habían cortado.

- ¡¿Q-Qué acabo de hacer?!...¡¡¡SOY UN IMBÉCIL!!!- gritó el español desesperado y se tomó de la cabeza con sus dos manos, apretando los mechones castaños entre sus dedos. - ¡¡Nada más va a traer más problemas!! - agregó con los ojos casi desorbitados, y con los ojos lagrimeándole - ¡¡Lovino no me va a volver a hablar!! - gritó y se lanzó contra un sillón cercano, apoyando el codo sobre su rodilla y golpeando su frente con la misma mano, para luego bajarla lentamente por su cara y restregar sus ojos verdes...

- Bueno, ya todos sabíamos que eras un imbécil, pero para que te pongas así... ¿Recién ahora te diste cuenta de que era una mala idea? - El español asintió, no hacía falta que alzara la vista para saber de quien se tratara. Ahora, con el otro codo apoyado en su rodilla, dejo caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, y tomó la parte posterior de su cuello entrelazando sus dedos justo debajo de los cabellos...

- Lovino no me va a volver a hablar...- susurró desde la misma posición y sintió como la persona le daba palmaditas un tanto bruscas en el hombro. – Nunca, nunca, nunca...- susurró, hundiendo más la cabeza entre sus brazos. Sintió como otras palmaditas resonaban es su espalda con o consuelo. Si, la verdad que el español había cometido una gran equivocación.

- Relájate, Toni, ¿querés?. Por ahí no es tan malo como te imaginas...- lo consolaron y el alzó la vista para ver directo a los ojos de quien lo estaba consolando, con una mirada que delataba sorpresa, y con los ojos bastante abiertos abrió la boca para preguntar pero adelantó la respuesta. - El tío Francis me contó todo lo que pasó y la idea que tuviste...en serio, tío, tal vez no salga tan mal...relájate...- contestó con una sonrisa y sus cabellos, medio rubios medio castaños se deslizaron por sus hombros.

- Si, tal vez tengas razón...ta-tal vez no salga tan mal...- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la otra, que le sonrió con franqueza. Aunque podía ser bastante pequeña en comparación a otros países, era una buena persona y sus travesuras eran compensadas con cosas como estas. La verdad, no era una mala niña después de todo.- Gracias, Do-do, gracias...- La niña le sonrió con ternura, bajó de un brinquito del brazo del sillón y salió con paso seguro del lugar.

Suspiró, volvió a poner sus manos en la nunca y se acarició los cabellos con nerviosismo. Si, si, tal vez no saliera tan mal. Tal vez... probablemente...¡¡Basta!! No debía pensar más en ello, después de todo lo hecho, hecho está. Solo le quedaba rogar para que todo saliera bien o para que al menos Lovi~love volviera a hablarle. Después de todo, era experta en estos temas de amoríos y seguramente, conociendo como era el italiano, pudiera encontrar una solución. Porque entonces si, sin eso, al español se le habían agotado (o eso creía) todas las soluciones posibles.

Se levantó del sillón con pesar, caminó dos pasos y se detuvo para suspirar y volver a acariciar su frente. Definitivamente necesitaría varias copas de jerez si quería estar calmado hasta que llegara. Y varias botellas para cuando llegara. O entonces sus nervios colapsarían, y aún si el italiano volvía a dirigirle la palabra no estaría en éste mundo como para disfrutarlo...

- Gilbert...- dijo cuando lo vio pasar despreocupadamente, sonriendo como si acabara de hacer una maldad. Éste se volteó con la felicidad irradiada en su rostro de tez blanca y en sus ojos color rojo y no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa de victoria que tenía sobre su rostro. Miró al español, como indicándole que continuara con lo que quería decirle. - ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Necesito algo de alcohol...-

- Ah~ el cierre perfecto...que gran idea... ¿Vamos por Francis? -

La marcha en búsqueda del francés no duró mucho. Se encontraba adulando a las meseras más coquetas, besando su mano como todo el galán que era, y los otros dos no pudieron evitar sonreírse de lado cuando lo vieron y fue Gilbert el que se encargó de tomarlo de un brazo y arrastrarlo junto a él y el español. La marcha fue reanudada fuera de la casa del inglés y con dirección al primer pub que vieran por allí. Por suerte parecía que había varios abiertos a esa hora de la tarde, en que las personas volvían del trabajo. Entraron a uno que tenía buen aspecto y se sentaron en la barra. Una chica de pecas, con el cabello enrulado en varios bucles recogidos en una coleta, y con ojos de color verde brillantes, como los del inglés, los miró con curiosidad. Ella parecía atender la barra.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? - preguntó con voz bastante dura mientras pasaba un trapo por un vaso se cerveza, decorado con tréboles, que acababa de lavar. Francis cruzó una mirada con Antonio, pero Gilbert no pareció verse afectado, y los miró con una sonrisa invitándolos a pedir primero a ellos.

- Un buen vaso de vino, que sea tan delicioso como tú...- dijo de forma melosa, ganándose una mirada de asco por parte de la tabernera, aunque asintió levemente con la cabeza para indicar que había atendido al pedido.

- Un jerez...o dos...mejor tres...- pidió el español y vieron como la pelirroja realizaba bastantes tachaduras en el papel hasta terminar de anotar, con desgano, el pedido que había realizado.

- Por su puesto un vaso de cerveza, de la mejor que tengas, obviamente alemana...- agregó y entonces la pecosa miró alzando una ceja, como si lo que acababa de decir el pruso fuera una estupidez, y se rió por lo bajo luego de observarlo un rato. A Gilbert pareció enfadarlo bastante, y los otros dos miembros del trío, mirándose entre sí, comprendieron que empezaría una nueva pelea allí mismo en tan solo tres...dos...- ¿De qué te estás riendo? -

- Es obvio que no debes saber demasiado de lo que es una buena cerveza, todo el mundo sabe que la cerveza irlandesa es la mejor de todas - respondió con sencillez mientras que entregaba la copa de vino al francés y empezaba a servir los vasitos de jerez para el español. Gilbert golpeó la barra y Francis se manchó con un poco de vino. Era la segunda vez en el día que le caía líquido en sus deliciosos trajes.

- Hace mucho que no te veía Jeniffer...- susurró lascivo el francés mientras que limpiaba su traje con una servilleta. La irlandesa sacudió su coleta, girando para ver al que le estaba hablando, sin darle mucha importancia a la mirada de rabia que le enviaba el pruso - ¿Cómo están Escocia y Gales?-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras que los murmullos, ya convertidos en voces elevadas, seguían en los jardines ingleses, Norgue miraba con curiosidad a todos los presentes allí y una mera culpa traspasaba todo su cuerpo. De verdad Dinamarca había echo lo que le había prometido...Pero también recordó la conversación que habían tenido la castaña y el albino (que no recordaba sus nombres, o ni sabía si los había oído alguna vez) y ahora comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Aislado como estaba, parado entre pequeños grupos que se habían asilado de los otros para charlar a solas estaba él, y por ningún lado, por más alto que mirara, no llegaba a ver la cabellera picuda por ningún lado, lo cual le era bastante preocupante. Por otro lado, tampoco parecía vislumbrar al albino por ningún lado y menos aún a la chica de cabellos castaños que había visto el día anterior.

- ¡¡Norgue!! Te estuve buscando por todas partes...- llamó alguien. Entre los apretados grupos, Noruega distinguió la pequeña figura de Tino haciéndose lugar entre los grupos de gente, y dando tropezones llegó hasta el nórdico en el "claro" del "bosque". - ¿E-Escuchaste la grabación? - Noruega asintió apesadumbrado - ¿Sa-Sabes...? Y-Yo creo saber quien es...- agregó y Norgue apenas abrió los párpados, lo suficiente como para darle a entender al finlandés que le prestaba atención, aunque seguía examinando con la mirada si hallaba al rubio o a la otra pareja. - Fue Den, é...él y yo estaba...él estaba...- Tino se detuvo un minuto.

- Ya lo se...- contestó el noruego, y Tino frunció el ceño, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y pegando el mentón a su cuello, extrañadísimo por esa respuesta. Nor entendió esa mirada suspiró, cerró los ojos respirando fuerte y le contestó a la mirada del finlandés en simples frases. - Pero hay otras personas metidas en esto. - La expresión de tino volvió a modificarse, expresando aún más sorpresa. - La castaña de pelo largo. El albino. - susurró, agotado, como si hubiera acabado la cantidad de habla que le tocaba por todo el día.

- Pero...tu...-

- Los oí hablar. El albino amenazó a la otra. - contestó con simpleza. Tino se calló por unos segundos en que relajo su forzada posición y se detuvo a meditar unos segundos lo que acababa de decir el noruego.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que pudo haber sido cualquiera de los dos? - preguntó y el noruego se limitó a asentir con pesadumbre. Tino llevó un dedo a sus labios y miró al suelo dubitativo. No sabía exactamente que debía decir, ni que pensar. - ¿Eso significa que tampoco tenemos un único culpable...crees que debamos investigar? - El noruego se alzó de hombros y lo miró sin cambiar de gesto. Tino siguió pensando ¿Valía la pena comenzar a investigar algo que tal vez lo implicaría a él mismo por estar con Den al estarlo grabando? Pero si no era Den, y como es el rubio, podría volverse loco e inculparse por lengua floja. El finlandés se rascó la cabeza, y luego de unos segundos suspiró - ¿Por qué siempre me pasa tener que estar metido en cosas raras? - lloriqueó.

Norgue lo miró con compasión y le palmeó el hombro, aunque no se esperaba que el finlandés terminara estrujándolo bajo sus pequeños brazos. El noruego suspiró y le palmeó la espalda con paciencia pero sin abrir la boca ni unos centímetros. Si ya Su-san quería aniquilar al dinamarqués, esto haría que Dinamarca pasara a formar parte del territorio sueco, y que ese piercing que Den tanto se quería hacer en el labio, terminara traspasándole ambos para que no abriera la boca. Norgue serró los ojos, suspiró, y dejó que el finlandés se descargara, mientras sostenía la pequeña boina sobre su cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos golpes en la puerta y nada. Seguía parado allí como un estúpido, o eso creía, porque sabía que si Alfred no lo notaba regularmente, menos lo haría enfadado y aún menos al golpear su puerta cerrada, cuando de verdad no podía verlo. Matthew suspiró por enésima vez, la misma cantidad de veces que había golpeado la puerta al entrar. Porque su cortesía le decía que no, que entrar de golpe y sin golpear era una falta de respeto. Pero finalmente, una hora después de su primer toque, decidió permitirse una trampa...

- "Es de mala educación entrar sin tocar...pero yo ya toqué" - se repetía una y otra vez el canadiense para sus adentros, sintiéndose sumamente culpable al invadir la "intimidad" de su hermano. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, él le debía más a Canadá por ignorarlo siempre, así que una vez que el cometiera una falta, y encima para beneficio de su hermano no estaría mal, ¿no? - "Tranquilo, Matthew, al fin y al cabo apenas te notará cuando entres...de hecho...apenas te notará aunque entres gritando fuego..." - volvió a calmarse. Pausó su respiración, apoyó su temblorosa mano sobre el picaporte, apretó los ojos y abrió la puerta con lentitud. Dentro, su hermano se movía como un remolino armando su maleta.

- Alfred..._ brother _... ¡¡ALFRED!! - gritó y recién entonces el americano se dio vuelta para ver al otro americano mirándolo a él. Los ojos celestes de ambos mostraron cierta clase de compasión y tristeza, pero Alfred frunció el ceño enfadado y herido y siguió armando las maletas con las innumerables posesiones (y chucherías inescesarias) que había traído desde su país. - Anda...¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? - preguntó con su natural suavidad, pero los ojos azules del americano clavándose en los suyos, hicieron querer tragarse sus palabras. - Se como te sientes, creeme...- hizo una pausa - Se que Arthur...

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡TÚ NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO PORQUE NO TE HA PASADO LO MISMO QUE A MI!! ¡¡Y NO ES POR EL IDIOTA DE ARTHUR QUE ESTOY MAL, AL PARECER NO LE CAIGO BIEN A NADIE!! - gritó el yankee en un arrebato. Canadá se calló, pero no pareció asustado, aún cuando el americano cerró su valija y la arrojó contra la pared cercana a la puerta, donde se desarmó y volvió a abrirse. Un insulto escapó de los labios estadounidenses, y aún cuando los ojos azules del newyorkino se clavaron en los suyos, Matthew no se movió ni un milímetro.

- Alfred, trata de calmarte y siéntate por favor...- el yankee suspiró, se frotó la frente con la mano y se sentó del otro lado. Cruzó una mirada con el canadiense que significaba "discúlpame" y esperó a que el otro no solo lo hubiera entendido si no que le respondiera de alguna manera, o bien que expresara su punto de una vez, antes de que se le hiciera tarde para sacar los boletos. De veras que no quería pasar un día más en ese maldito recinto, solo quería encerrarse con sus hamburguesas, ellas que el de verdad amaba, algún juego (que no le recordara mucho al japonés, porque ahora el empezaba a detestar a todos) su ballena y su alien. No necesitaba de nadie más. - Se que estás herido...pero...las reuniones deben de realizarse...- Es la reunión que se hizo para las Naciones Unidas y será extraño si no estás aquí...

- Mattie... no quiero pasar un segundo aquí sintiendo los murmullos de la gente hablando a mis espaldas, ni siquiera cuando me tengan pena...- El canadiense se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, mientras el americano suspiraba, realmente ahora sí que se había quedado sin palabras para decirle de consuelo, aunque de pronto el júbilo adornó la cara del americano - ¡¡Además pronto será Día de Brujas y no quiero perderme la celebración por estúpidas reuniones!! ¡¡Tengo muchas ganas de comer dulces!! - sonrió, aunque Matthew adivinó que detrás de esa dulce sonrisa su hermano se destrozaba aún más.

- ¿Puedo aunque sea acompañarte al aeropuerto? Tal vez pueda convencerte de que no cometas un error...- le contestó son una sonrisa lastimera y el americano asintió con el mismo júbilo que hace un momento y rearmó su bolso con sencillez. Matthew se quedó observándolo con el ceño arqueado, sintiendo por primera vez una lastimera pena por su hermano. Lo que acababa de vivir no había sido muy agradable, y no quería empezar a discutir con que si él había levantado la mano o no, tal vez se lo reprochara luego, cuando todo acabase, pero no, no era el momento de hacerlo. Matthew suspiró un poco apenado.

- Bueno,_ bro_, ¿te parece si vamos por unas _hamburguers_ y un _ ice-cream_? - preguntó cuando cerró el bolso y lo dejó sobre la cama. Matthew salió de su encimamiento y asintió con una sonrisa, acomodando sus lentes. Le lastimaba ver que bajo esa sonrisa tan agradable que llevaba su hermano se escondía un cuerpo tan herido como radiante era su sonrisa. Definitivamente se prohibiría decir el nombre de Arthur en toda la "velada" así como el de cualquier país, por más difícil que fuese. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero el americano lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación.

- Oye, Matt...- llamó y posó una mano en su hombro. El canadiense, bastante sorprendido de que el americano se acordase su nombre, volteó con los ojos bastante abiertos en sorpresa. Hubo unos segundos de tensión en el que el silencio reinó por sobre todas las cosas. - _Thank you_ - soltó con voz queda. Otros segundos de silencio. El canadiense quedó sorprendido...¿Su hermano...el héroe le había...le había agradecido a él...un...un simple...ignorado? Pero un brusco tirón lo sacó de sus pensamientos otra vez, cuando sintió el cuerpo de su hermano contra el suyo, uniéndolos en un cálido abrazo fraternal. Matthew no se movió por unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma calidez. Ya no tenía ganas de reprocharle nada al americano...cosas como esas podían hacer que cualquier hombre, o incluso cualquiera de "ellos" olvidara las enemistades, aunque sea, por una noche.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Además de una cena un tanto desconfiada, en que nadie sabía si prefería la comida del francés o la del inglés, todo transcurrió tranquilo. Oh claro, exceptuando la guerra de comida, en el que Francis quedó herido de muerte, perdón, herido de papa, Romano totalmente manchado por intentar salvar los tomates y Rusia solo limitándose a arrojar los tenedores (y algunas cucharas, porque Toris se encargó de quitarle los cuchillos más cercanos) con voracidad. Poco a poco el sueño fue apoderándose de cada uno de los huéspedes que paulatinamente fueron retirándose a sus respectivas alcobas a dormir en la tranquilidad de una noche sumamente intranquila. Tres horas más tarde, y canturreando, aparecieron Francis y Gilbert, borrachos hasta la médula, con Antonio detrás, el encargado sorteado de los tres para encargarse de que no hagan descuidos. Justo la noche en que decidía emborracharse le tocaba salir sorteado para cuidar a los otros dos, lo cual sumaba cuatro problemas (porque borrachos eran doblemente problemáticos) a los dos o tres que ya tenía..

La mañana siguiente los despertó a todos de muy mal humor. Había reunión, nadie tenía ganas de verse, y la tensión del día anterior estaban convencidos de que se sentiría también ese día. Matthew había pasado la noche durmiendo en un pequeño colchón que tendió y despertó cuando Alfred tomaba la valija para irse, lo cual hizo que corriera al baño a lavarse, y como ya estaba vestido, comenzara a seguirlo a toda velocidad. Pusiera las excusas que pusiera, Canadá no lograba hacer que su hermano mayor le prestara atención a ninguna de sus excusas, aún cuando eran muy convincentes. Finalmente se dio por vencido, y se limitó a acompañar en silencio a su hermano lo que quedaba del trayecto. Alfred abrió la puerta con mucho pesar para toparse con una figura femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Hace mucho que no te veo, boludo!! ¿Como estás? - le preguntó de una forma que dejó a ambos americanos plantados en la puerta, mirando con cierto desconcierto. - ¡¡¿No te acordás de mi??!! - Alfred sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y Matthew se acopló a la respuesta de su hermano, pensando que sería suficiente como para que la chica les dijera su nombre. - Che, ¿ya te vas? - preguntó, sin embargo, obviando la cuestión que ella misma había planteado segundos antes. La conversación que estaban llevando no tenía ningún sentido.

- Me cansé de éste lugar, en especial porque es de Arthur...- contestó el americano con una sonrisa y el canadiense otra vez volvió a sentir un arrebato de culpa en todo su ser. La chica, sin embargo, sacudió sus cabellos de forma graciosa y clavó sus ojos verdes en los del yankee, creando una sonrisa de lado que los dejó clavados a ambos.

- Ay, ¿viste?...Ese flaco es insoportable...- coincidió, o más bien, concedió la morocha del otro lado de la puerta. Ambos americanos se quedaron perplejos ante la respuesta tan natural y suelta (y despreocupada y carente de...de...cordialidad). - Si pudiera le haría algo malo para ponerlo en sus casillas, ese flor de _God save the Queen _ y _ Let it be _ quien se cree que es...- agregó a lo que había dicho. Alfred imitó algo así como una sonrisa y Matthew no sabía si reírse o defender al británico. -

- ¿En serio serías capaz de hacerle algo a Inglaterra? - preguntó Matthew después de unos segundos de silencio y vio como la mirada de su hermano se iluminaba en un destello que no dejaba tranquilo al canadiense, es más, un intenso escalofrío surco su cuerpo como un rayo.

- Nah, un chiste nomás, como para ordenarlo un poco...- le respondió mientras masticaba su chicle y hacía un globito con el mismo. Canadá pensó que era una chica muy linda, pero que tenía un desorden interno que la hacían lucir, interiormente como un mounstro bastante andrajoso. Sin embargo se limitó a seguir viendo a su hermano, que cada vez más parecía convencerse con las palabras de la joven.

- ¿Algo así como una especie de...mini venganza? - preguntó el yankee con la sonrisa ya dibujada en el rostro, como quien disfruta de ver como la presa caerá seguramente bajo sus garras.

- 'satamente...- contestó la otra, inflando otro globito y guiñándole un ojo. Entonces el newyorkino volteó para ver a su hermano, sonriéndole como un niño en parque de diversiones pero con un aura bastante maligna que hizo temblar a Canadá y, con el rostro inundado de felicidad, de una maligna, cruel, y desamparada felicidad contestó...

- Mattie...me parece que al fin me has convencido...- hizo una pausa que al canadiense no le gusto para nada – Creo que me quedaré algunos días más…-

* * *

_Bueno, si no se han dado cuenta ya de quien es, tendran que esperar que alguien (aunque es muy obvio) se los diga. Por cierto, la chica del bar es obviamente Irlanda y "Do-do" es Andorra, por cierto, la puse en el papel de sobrina de Francia y España. Por si no quedó claro XD._

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

_**biki89chan: **El UsaxUk me gusta, pero ya me empalagó demasiado, todos los fics que hicieron dicen exactamente lo mismo con pocas variantes y aburren bastante. No se que decirte, a mi también me gustaba en un principio pero ahora ya tengo otras parejas favoritas...En cuanto a Dinamarca es que él es así, Genial como Gilbert ^^. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y muchísimas más por dejarme un review!!_

_**Misao Kurosaki: **Es que Andre Bocceli, al menos con esa canción se autosupera. Y si, Antonio sufrirá por el perdón de Lovino, que al fin y al cabo ya ni se recuerda el problema inicial, pero cada vez que Toni quiere arreglar algo termina embarrando más la cancha para el mismo. Me da cierta clase de penilla en ese sentido XD, pero hace todas las cosas más divertido. Y es verdad, la canción está dedicado a la "Música", pero cuando recordé esa canción sentí un atraco de ponerla en algo con éstos dos, sobre todo porque está cantada en italiano y español y me ha hecho mucha gracia. Pues aquí vemos algo que empezará a salir cada vez...peor para el pobre Toni. En cuanto a Gilbert y Elizaveta, esos dos hacen una pareja tan...discordiante que me encanta XD, ya veremos que otras cosas tiene preparado Gilbert para Elizaveta y los demás...¿o será Den el que nos sorprenda? ya veremos xD._

**_Gracias mil por leer y muchas más por quedarse un tiempito para escribir un review. Se que cansa, pero los reviews hacen a la felicidad (?). ¡Como sea, hasta la semana que viene!  
_**


	8. De independencia, Guerra y Venganza

**Nota: **_Me atrasé un montón con éste capítulo y probablemente me atrase un poco con el siguiente (últimas semas + cierre de notas + miles de examenes= locura interminable) así que tal vez actualize muy cortado o tarde unas semas en actualizar. Espero sepan entender =(_

**Disclaimer: **_Aunque creo que a éstas alturas ya lo saben, Hidekaz Himaruya solo nos presta los personajes a las fanfiquers, fanarters, soñadoras y roleras que queremos jugar un rato con ellos. Incluso a nustra imaginación, para alimentarla un rato, ¿no?_

* * *

Matthew escrutó con la mirada a su hermano, pero éste no pareció percatarse de aquello. Menos aún la joven que tenía enfrente, mascando chicle incansablemente y con una postura provocadora, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. El largo cabello, de color castaño muy oscuro, caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda y se sacudía cada vez que abría la boca para contestarle al rubio. Matthew tosió y chasqueó la lengua, pero no llamó la atención de los presentes. Le empezaba a resultar un poco intolerable que la gente le ignorase. Matthew se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para llamar la atención...no, tampoco funcionó.

- Ya te digo yo que le vamos a romper el or...- estaba diciendo la castaña cuando el canadiense la interrumpió al vivo grito del nombre de su hermano, y ambos se voltearon a mirarlo cuando lo hizo, como si apenas hubiera llegado al lugar y se hubiera puesto a gritar. El norteamericano más sureño lo miró de repente, parpadeando y observándolo incrédulo, con sus ojos azules redondos y brillantes.

- ¡Alfred! - repitió el canadiense, recuperando luego su calma, como la nieve misma de su casa. Respiró profundo, pensó en la miel de maple y en Kumajoro*, y se relajó bastante. - ¿Cómo puedes vengarte de alguien que no hizo nada contra ti? - preguntó, recuperando súbitamente su impaciencia. El americano lo observó otros segundos sin comprender que había acabado de decir y sin cesar el parpadeo continuo.

- Yo...yo solo...yo...¡¡Claro que el me hizo daño!! - replicó el americano, primero sorprendido y acorralado por la pregunta, luego furioso por la cuestión que su hermano canadiense planteaba. - El...el...¡¡Tú lo oíste cuando...!!...No espera, tu no estabas allí...- razonó, calmándose un poco. Canadá hizo una mueca de desprecio y le contestó.

-Yo estuve presente, y sé lo que te dijo...- el tono se iba disminuyendo a medida que terminaba la oración. Simplemente lo hizo, no para que su hermano no escuchara esa respuesta (y a pesar de que hubiera sido fácilmente ignorada por Alfred, éste la escuchó bien claro) si no porque estaba reprimiendo a duras penas las ganas de arrojarle un buen puñ...insu...imprope...dejarle bien claro a su hermano como su cuerpecito ignorado por todos podía hacer o decir cosas muy dañinas también... - El...no...te dañó, no cometió ningún crimen...-

- Kirkland no es precisamente un santo...- comentó la otra, mirando ahora para afuera de la enorme mansión e inspirando profundo el profuso olor a té y pastelillos que anunciaban la mañana y el despertar. Alfred torció el gesto al escuchar esa melodiosa voz decirlo tan directo, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo Matthew pareció no agradarle esa respuesta y preparó un buen argumento para contestar.

- Ni tú...ni Alfred...ni yo...- se limitó responderle, de forma sencilla. - Pero no estamos hablando del pasado. Estamos hablando sobre el presente...No estamos aquí para crear una nueva Guerra ni generar más resentimiento...- añadió el canadiense con calma, mirando a los ojos azules de su hermano que se había quedado callado. - Alfred...ten paciencia...estoy seguro de que Arthur te pedirá una disculpa más tarde...-

Alfred no respondió, solo clavó la mirada en el piso, perdido entre las profundidades de lo que intentaba pensar. _"¡¡SI NO FUERA POR _**_TUS_**_ ESTUPIDAS IDEAS Y _**_TU _**_FORMA DE MOLESTAR EN CADA COSA QUE HACES SIN DECIR _**_NI_**_ HACER _**_NADA_**_ PRODUCTIVO ESTAS _**_ESTÚPIDAS _**_SITUACIONES NO HUBIERAN PASADO!! _". Alfred frunció el ceño sin quitarle la vista a la alfombra roja bordada que adornaba el suelo del hall inglés y sus ojos se volvieron de un azul más intenso.

- ¡Alfred! ¡Por favor! - suplicó el canadiense, poniendo esa voz melosa otra vez - ¡Tú sabes que el no hizo nada malo, no puedes vengarte de alguien que no hizo_ nada_! - Alfred abrió los ojos pero los entrecerró frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, alzando una mirada madura y profunda hacia su hermano, que se cayó de golpe. Esa mirada...la había visto antes, si...¿Eso significaba que de verdad estaba herido por lo que había dicho Arthur? Matthew tragó saliva y por primera vez ignoró a su oso Kumajoro* cuando se olvidó su nombre. - Alfred...-

- Oigan...- dijo la muchacha sintiendo esa tensión; a pesar de que los aspectos tele novelescos le encantaban sentía que en situaciones de gente con poder, mucho poder, era mejor no meter mucho la pata o terminaría arruinada. - Cuando tomen una resolución avísenme...- terminó, tomando su maleta (sus maletas) y perdiéndose hall adentro y por el medio de la casa. Ambos la siguieron con la mirada. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Canadá sintió grandes ganas de estar a solas con su hermano y sentía que una gran parte de si quería permanecer invisible.

- Tu...estabas ahí, ¿verdad? - susurró el americano, haciendo que el canadiense se sobresaltara y volteara a mirarlo. La cara de Alfred estaba risueña, pero su mirada azul, su voz un tanto cascada y quebrada y la poca imagen de héroe que parecía tener le demostraron que de verdad estaba herido. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por lo que decía Arthur? Suponía que, de alguna manera, aún quería que él...se sintiera orgulloso...aún sentía afecto...y Canadá lo comprendió cuando, como un flash, cruzaron por su mente las imágenes de Arthur y Francis, siempre discutiendo por Alfred. Él quería ser notado, pero...Sacudió su cabeza. No era el momento de ponerse melancólico...pero entendía como se sentía Alfred.

Matthew se limitó a asentir levemente, era suficiente con una respuesta silenciosa.

- Arthur estaba hecho una furia, Alfred... sólo espera...un poco...- añadió, creyendo que no había sido respuesta suficiente. Complementó colocando suavemente una mano en el brazo del yankee y apretándolo con firmeza para demostrarle cariño. No, a pesar de todo el enojo que sintiera no podía reaccionar mal ahora, no era el momento. Solo esperaría a que todo pase...Su hermano clavó la vista en el suelo y luego la levantó un tanto más animada para compartirla con los ojos azules que le eran gemelos. Y Matthew le devolvió una sonrisa sincera, una de las pocas que le había dirigido a su hermano con tanta sinceridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡El desayuno está servido! - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, pero se sentía demasiado mal para pensar en comida. La campanilla repiqueteaba en sus oídos y al parecer el poco alcohol que había tomado le había sentado mal y sufría de un dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba bastante. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, cubriéndose la mirada con una mano y frotando sus sienes con su pulgar de un lado y el resto de sus dedos del otro. Un vuelco le dio cuando, inclinado, vio el teléfono negro reposando tranquilamente sobre la mesita y recordó a su nuevo problema, con lo que una nueva punzada aquejó en el medio de su frente.

- ¿Vas a quedarte tirado todo el día ahí como un nabo, o vas a bajar a desayunar? - le preguntaron con descortesía. Otro vuelvo hizo que casi escupiera su propio corazón. ¿Cuándo había llegado? No la oyó en ningún momento. - Por lo menos comé algo y tomate algo para la cabeza ¿querés? Estás horrible...- agregó con el mismo tono. España le sonrió cuando dijo eso y le dio un pequeño abrazo, que fue respondido a medias y luego sintió como le estaba apartando de su cuerpo. En su cabello tenía la misma esencia a campo que siempre y un extraño olor a mar se fundía con el.

- Pensé que llegarías más tarde - le dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba convencido que no traería nada bueno. Al menos se había preocupado por su dolor de cabeza, y ahora que la veía, desprolija pero con una sonrisa, pareció recordar esa época en que corría descalza, vestida de una pequeña gauchita, persiguiendo las vacas o montando con gran destreza los caballos, que daban, para terror de Antonio, brincos corcovados para quitársela de encima.

_- ¡Eh! ¡Hermano! ¡Mirá lo que hago! - su voz sonaba presurosa, vagamente agitada y quebrada por la gran cantidad de variaciones en el tono de su voz. Antonio dejó los papeles por unos momentos y caminó hacia afuera de la estancia donde, por poco, una bestia lo fulmina con sus cascos. Y allí, sobre el animal corcovado que daba brincos y patadas de un lado para el otro iba ella, gritando y riendo como si no tuviera miedo._

_- ¡Bájate de ahí ya! ¡Te he dicho que podíais romperte el alma si te caíais de ahí! - gritó, persiguiendo a pie al animal como pudo. La chica solo sonrió y agarrada a la crin, voló en el aire bien aferrada luego de otra patada del animal, que casualmente pegó en el pecho del español. Cayendo al piso derrotado, Antonio sintió que los cascos se perdían en la lejanía pero que el pasto crujía bajo los piecitos de alguien bastante liviano._

_- ¡Hermano! ¡¡Perdón, perdón!! ¡No quería que te pasara nada malo! ¡Perdón! - lloriqueaba a su lado, apoyando sus dos pequeñas manitas sobre el pecho del español, mientras que este sentía las lágrimas caer sobre su cara de tez morena. Y a pesar de sentir un dolor extremadamente fuerte por los cascos en su pecho, le daría una lección, decidiendo quedarse en la más estática postura. - ¡¡No te mueras!! ¡Si queres hasta me porto bien con Manuel, lo juro! ¡Y...hago todos mis deberes! ¡Ni siquiera me meto con nadie, y hago toda mi tarea! ¡No te mueras! - volvió a lloriquear, y el español sintió una satisfacción profunda a pesar de que el dolor de escucharla llorar le carcomía - ¡¡No te mueras!! ¡¡Te juro que no vuelvo a montar más uno sin domar!! ¡¡Montaré los mansitos, lo juro, lo juro!! - entonces abrió un ojo levemente y vio como esos ojos verde intenso, iguales a los suyos, le miraban, entrecerrados, rojizos, con las mejillas infladas y el rostro teñido del pánico._

_- ¿Me juras que no vas a volver a montar los caballos sin domar? - preguntó como si estuviera al borde de la muerte y vio como la pequeña asentía despacio y las lágrimas seguían resbalando, presa del pánico. Entonces, súbitamente el español se levantó y abrazó a la pequeña que se aferró a él, aún llena del miedo de hace unos momentos. _

- ¡Eh! - despertó a Toni la voz mucho más madura pero no adulta de su acompañante. - En serio...Yo te diría que comas algo y te tomes algo para la cabeza...- hizo una breve pausa cuando los ojos esmeraldas de ambos se cruzaron por unos segundos, perdiéndose en algún lugar del otro. España, serio, esbozó ahora una sonrisa de complicidad y la otra, risueña, no pudo evitar devolvérsela. - De paso me explicas que pasó con Lovi~...- canturreó el nombre del italiano con una melodía pacífica. - ...todavía no se que boludez hiciste para que el pobre de Lovi se ponga así...-

Antonio iba a replicar, parecía que Mercedes aún seguía teniendo esa relación tan estrecha con Lovino. Y al español no le extrañó para nada, porque ellos habían vivido (a pedido de Antonio) varios años juntos durante la última guerra y al parecer el carácter de ambos se había acoplado al del otro, llegándose a parecer mucho y en las mismas cosas, casi que Antonio podía adivinar los gestos que ponía Mercedes porque conocía los que hacía Lovino... Era natural que ahora Mercedes le defendiera en algunas cosas, especialmente en ese cariño a veces no tan cariñoso que ambos sentían por el español. Claro que con Lovino había llegado muchísimo más lejos, le amaba más que nada y sabía que Mercedes solo tenía afecto por el pasado y un cariño fraternal, pero su forma de querer era, de todos modos, bastante parecida.

Y entonces, mientras los ojos de la otra le miraban reprochantes, esa sola mirada, ese solo gesto muy argentino pero bastante italiano también, le basto para que el español le dedicara otra sonrisa, caminara junto a ella y se perdieran en rumbo al comedor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Desayuno. Maldita rutina mañanera que siempre le impedía seguir en ese mundo tan real que eran los sueños. Era un otoño horrendo en Inglaterra, y el sol que había resplandecido en ese octubre cálido, ahora se transformaba en una horrible nube de tormenta que solo quería hundirle más en esa especie de enojo con el que se debatía. No había salido para cenar la noche anterior, no quería ver a ningún invitado, y menos ver al estúpido de Francis y mucho menos a Alfred...

Acomodó su corbata con delicadeza, ajustando el nudo de la misma, aliso sus pantalones negros meticulosamente y estiró acomodó su camisa con impaciencia. De traje inglés, se vio a sí mismo pálido mirarse con ojos verdes de una superficialidad que lo sorprendió a si mismo, tratando de introducirse en el mismo a través de ese fino cristal.

_¡¡SI NO FUERA POR _**_TUS_**_ ESTUPIDAS IDEAS Y _**_TU _**_FORMA DE MOLESTAR EN CADA COSA QUE HACES SIN DECIR _**_NI_**_ HACER _**_NADA_**_ PRODUCTIVO ESTAS _**_ESTÚPIDAS _**_SITUACIONES NO HUBIERAN PASADO!! _" Resonó en su mente, se vio a si mismo gritándole, vio sus ojos mirarlo sorprendidos y heridos, sin saber que decir o como mirarlo. Un dejo de culpabilidad atravesó su mente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso fuera verdad o fuera lo que de verdad pensara de Alfred, pero...

- Señor Kirkland...- llamaron a la puerta con insistencia y Arthur salió de su ensimamiento, mirando hacia el lugar de donde venia el sonido con indiferencia. Tomó la chaqueta negra y permitió la entrada de quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta con palabras ahogadas que salieron disparadas como un susurro inaudible. Insistieron en la puerta.

- Adelante...- logró articular con más fuerza, acercándose a paso lento a la puerta, aún con la chaqueta negra envolviendo su brazo. La puerta se abrió chirriando despacio, lo que incomodó a Arthur, un impaciente Arthur. Su ama de llaves, una mujer entrada en años pero de buen carácter y en forma entró a paso lento.

- Señor Kirkland, disculpe las molestias...- dijo, haciendo una muy colonial reverencia con su largo vestido - Pero ha llegado una nueva huésped y querría preguntarle que habitación de la mansión desea otorgarle...- Arthur se detuvo en seco. ¿Nueva...invitada, había dicho? ¡Pero si él no había invitado a ningún país, y luego de la llegada de los asiáticos estaban todos! Aún así, no estaba del humor como para andar pensando en esas cosas _tan_ irrelevantes en su día, y un sentimiento de culpa le atravesó cuando olió el aroma a té de su ama de llaves, recordando la merienda de la tarde anterior.

- Esto...Dale la que está cerca de la de España, tal vez pueda llevarse bien con el ya que él se lleva bien con todos...- susurró y con un leve asentir lo dejaron solo otra vez. No pudo evitar suspirar y sentarse en la cama. - Creo que le debo una disculpa...- suspiró finalmente rascando incómodo su nuca como si estuviera en presencia de alguien. La campanilla se escuchó como un irritante sonido mañanero que estaba acompañando a la rutina del día, así que no más terminó su sonido tomó su chaqueta negra, se levantó, suspiró, y salió de la habitación.

Las escaleras estaban desiertas, el aire con un olor a humedad insoportable, la luz blanca que se colaba de entre las nubes le daba una aspecto más frío a la situación y el silencio tétrico que reinaba en el aire no ayudaban mucho al ánimo general que tenía. Los zapatos resonaban, por los pasillos, por las escaleras, por todos lados. Y él se mordió un labio, molesto con Alfred, con Francis, con los invitados..con Alfred...¿o consigo mismo? El olor a té disipó su mente y su estómago crujió incómodo. Decidió obedecerle.

Un ambiente sumamente tenso se extendía en el desayuno y para "sorpresa" de todos (es decir, estaba escrito en el destino que así sería) la reunión fue tensa, extremadamente tensa, a fin de sentirse todos un poco enojados con valla a saber uno quien. Incluso, así como lo veía Toris, Rusia parecía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo cuando zarandeaba...Toris se detuvo...¿QUE DEMONIOS HACÍA RUSIA CON UN CUCHILLO EN UN LUGAR QUE SE SUPONE ASEGURARÍA LA PAZ MUNDIAL? Definitivamente, Rusia jamás, nunca, podría dejar de sorprender al lituano.

Arthur miraba incansablemente por la ventana. Mirar a los demás le había resultado extremadamente incómodo, más aún escuchando la voz de Alfred animada de fondo, pero notaba como se quebraba de vez en cuando, cuando hacía esas pausas súbitas y estrepitosas que él solo parecía notar. Lo había logrado, había llamado tanto la atención que ahora pocos eran los que lo escuchaban con la suficiente atención para darse cuenta de que cometía numerosos errores, vacilaba y mezclaba sus papelescon nerviosismo. Escrutó la habitación. Blanco como la nieve, y con ojos azules de glaciar, Matthew miraba con preocupación a su hermano mayor.

- Y con eso...creo que podemos dar por terminada la reunión...supongo...- suspiró el rubio, sonriendo apenado y rascando su nuca con pesar. Los países salieron de un ensimamiento o aburrimiento ya casi innato en el que ignoraban cualquier discusión o planeamiento ya, y con firmes estrechadas de mano de mesa en mesa, la sala se lleno de murmullos y conversaciones a viva voz. Arthur no despegó los ojos del Canadiense hasta que luego de que se distrajera para mirar la pizarra hubo desaparecido. Se vio obligado entonces a buscar al japonés. Después de todo, era uno de los pocos aliados que le quedaban...pero... ¿y si se confundía? ¿Si era mejor esperar un poco...? La situación estaba tensa, y no sabía si era del todo correcto o de caballero crearle más tensión al japonés; bien sabía que éste era amigo de Alfred...

Si...Arthur...el caballero inglés se callaría, guardaría sus palabras aunque sea un poco más con tal de preservar esa tentativa de paz que se ahogaba entre la mezcla de tensión y pesadez en el ambiente. Pero, si se ponía a pensar...no sabía exactamente cuanto resistiría...definitivamente, no mucho, los sabía, sabía que había dado un mal paso y debía enmendarlo, ¿pero Kiku podría ayudarlo realmente?. Una mano pasó por adelante de sus ojos. y se descubrió solo en la habitación. Morena y un tanto ruda, la mano española lo había sacado de su ensimamiento.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Preguntó el español con su natural simpatía, sentándose a su lado. El inglés bajo la mirada, no estaba del humor para soportar al español mucho rato y le resultaba un poco pesado tener que responder preguntas a gente que tardaba en entender las situaciones. El español le dirigió una de esas sonrisas tan...enternecedoras (y como todo lo relativo, bastante idiotas) que solía hacer. Lo peor del asunto, para Arthur claro, es que jamás podría enojarse con un tipo como él, aún si en el pasado habían sido corsario y mercante que peleaban a muerte, la verdad, es que ahora llevaban una calma relación y deseaba mantenerla así; más aún, el español de la actualidad era una de las pocas personas que, resultándole bastante idiota, era difícil de odiar.

- Si, estoy bien...- dijo acariciando sus sienes con calma para luego intentar levantarse con pesadumbre, cuando escuchó ruidosos tacos acercarse por el hermoso parquet que adornaba el suelo de su casa; obviamente una figura femenina estaba deambulando por el lugar, pero Arthur no pareció darle importancia. Antonio, sin embargo, pareció bastante traumatizado, y Arthur pensó que tenía un problema cuando volteaba en numerosas ocasiones a verlo a él y a la puerta, como si ambas jugaran un partido de ping pong o tenis muy emocionante.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Por fin te encuentro, boludo! ¡No te había dicho que nos íbamos a encontrar...! - su voz se fue apagando. Segundos tensos. Lo peor había sucedido. Se venía una catástrofe. Los ojos esmeralda oscuro de la chica se cruzaron con los de Kirkland, mas claros y despejados que los de ella. Segundos de silencio, tensión, agonía para el español. De repente sintió una enorme presión. De un lado, Mercedes lo aplastaba con una imponente carga mirando al inglés. Pero la descomunal ira del inglés lo aprisionaba con la fuerza de la otra, tanto que Antonio tuvo ganas de salir gateando del lugar antes de que sillas, papeles, mesas, adornos y cuadros comenzaran a volar de un lado a otro de la habitación...

- **_¡¡¡TU!!! _**- exclamó Inglaterra y Antonio recordó y casi pudo verlo del mismo modo en que las cosas habían sucedido ayer pero con el estadounidense. El inglés estaba anonadado y no podía pronunciar otra palabra que no fuera ese ruidoso, estrepitoso y casi molesto... - **_¡¡¡TU!!!_** - gritó nuevamente. Antonio ya desaparecía, deslizándose como un helado derretido hasta debajo de la mesa. Bien conocía las numerosas peleas que éstos dos habían tenido en el pasado, pero más aún esa relación de amor-odio que llevaban desde aquella vez en que Inglaterra se apoderó de ella (aún cuando todavía estaba bajo su cargo) y luego ella lo sacó corriendo echándole agua hirviendo. Si...amor-odio. Ese era el término. - ¡¡¿QUE...QUE...QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES ACA?!! -

- ¡¡A MI NO ME GRITES, BOLUDO!! - le devolvió el grito con tremenda potencia. Ahora si que el español empezó a temblar. Si le decía que él fue quien la había...- ¡¡ESTOY ACA PARA AYUDAR AL TARADO ESTE, PORQUE LA VERDAD, NI GANAS DE VERTE LA CARA, GIL!! - gritó. Lo había hecho. La maldita desgraciada lo había hecho. Lo había dejado expuesto, y sintió (y hasta pudo verlo claramente, a pesar de estar de espaldas) la cara del inglés girando robóticamente a verlo, poniendo sus ojos verdes en blanco y frunciendo esos tablones de pelo que el decía llamar cejas. Una risa macabra surcó el ambiente, el español supo de inmediato que era del inglés...

- Antonio...- canturreó Arthur, mientras no quitaba esa expresión macabra...tierna, sonriente, pero enormemente macabra que tenía en el rostro. - Con que vos fuiste el (idiota) amable que (estúpido) la invitó, ¿verdad? - Y Antonio sintió ganas de ahorcar a Mercedes cuando escuchaba esas palabras cantadas como una música tétrica. Un paso...dos pasos, y se sintió tironeado del cuello. ¡¡Hoy era el día de su muerte!! ¡¡Aún no había escrito su testamento!! ¡¡Y no dejaría que e francés se aprovechara de Lovi cuando el no estuviera!!

- ¡¡Eh, tarado!! ¡Soltalo que la única que vino para joderlo acá soy yo, gil! . Sintió esos tacones acercarse presurosos hasta el inglés. Antonio cerró los ojos, presintió su muerte, y todo empezó a caer. La realidad, (si le abrimos los ojos y vamos al caso), fue una gran abalanzada de Mercedes sobre el inglés, que tropezó (mientras ella y Antonio le caían encima). Golpes, patadas, gritos, cargadas y otras cosas salían del medio de una confusión de la que Antonio apenas pudo salvarse, quedando rendido a un costado de la guerra que se estaba dando.

La nube de polvo, humo y pelea los rodeaba y hacía que apenas fuera visible quien estaba encima de quien, quien pateaba a quien y quien abofeteaba a quien, quien se tomaba del cuello del otro y quien era el ahorcado. Antonio sintió una gota de desesperación y otra de sudor rodar por sus sienes, cayendo suavemente por sus mejillas. Seguía mirándolos, apenas a un costado de la pelea. Los gritos llenaban el ambiente y de una manera extraña, agradeció que la mansión fuera lo suficientemente grande como para no atraer a toda la masa de países al lugar.

- ¡¡Devolveme a las Malvinas, tarado!!

- ¡¡Bloody Hell!! ¡¡No hasta que admitas que el gol que hiciste fue con la mano!! (*)-

- ¡¡Que tiene que ver!! ¡¡Devolvémelas ya!! ¡¡Son mis Malvinas!!

- ¡¡No son **TUS **Malvinas!! ¡¡Son **MIS** Falklands!!

Todo quedó en un sumiso silencio y el polvo comenzó a despejarse lentamente. Antonio distinguió ahora a Mercedes sobre el Inglés, tironeando de su corbata con furia mientras que el rubio la mantenía con las manos sobre su cuello de forma brusca. La mirada de la sureña se veía algo perdida y un tanto conmocionada y lo miraba con un rencor digno de un buen argentino. Esa mirada rabiosa la hacía parecerse a Lovi~ y si las predicciones del español no fallaban se venía una tormenta después de eso.

- ¡¿Cómo carajo las llamaste?! - preguntó. Por el bien de Inglaterra (o de Mercedes, porque sabía que el inglés tenía mucha fuerza y no dudaría en usarla con ella) rezó que el inglés no le respondiera lo que él tenía por seguro de que iba a responder. _"Decile el nombre que les puso ella, decile el nombre que le puso ella, ¡decile Malvinas!" _.

- **¡¡FALKLANDS!!** - gritó el inglés lleno de un orgullo que hasta Antonio temió de la voracidad con que había sonado. Silencio, tensión, inmovilidad. La mano de Mercedes fue liberando de la presión con la que sostenía la corbata del inglés y por instinto éste aflojó las que tenía rodeando el cuello de la chica, un tanto magullada. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas y a pesar de haber sido un solo segundo, un solo descuido, para Antonio fueron horas lo que duraron, horas mientras levantaba la mano con violencia, horas mientras la bajaba, y horas mientras la incrustaba con fiereza en la mejilla del inglés antes de levantarse y salir hecha una furia de la habitación, con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas infladas. Arthur miró con inexpresividad. Su mirada le recordaba algo...

_- ¡¡Ya está Antonio!! ¡¡ Cortala, no queremos estar más así!! - Rugía ella, de manera inconciente. Antonio lo sabía, si, era de forma inconciente. No podía estar diciéndolo de verdad, enfrentándose a él, el que tenia un reino en donde el sol nunca se ponía, el que había dominado casi toda América bajo el yugo de su hacha. No permitiría que esa insolencia le pasara por encima.- ¡¡Pudimos echar a los ingleses con apenas una mísera ayuda de tu parte y no vamos a dejar que vos te vengas a colonizarnos de nuevo!! - rugió con una fuerza de sobre manera. Sabía que su rostro era inexpresivo._

_- ¡¡ES UNA IDIOTEZ LO QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO!! - le gritó el español, con lágrimas en los ojos, y pudo imaginarse al inglés, sacado a patadas de su territorio. Pero ella y los demás eran suyos, eran sus hijos, y no iba a dejar que lo abandonasen. El los había criado, el los había sostenido, alimentado, dado todo lo que tenían...¿Acaso estaba de moda dejarlos como lo estaban haciendo?._

_- ¡No Antonio! ¡Estamos cansados de las opresiones! ¡¡ Queremos ser libres, carajo!! - gritó de sobre manera. La lucha parecía ser inminente. Los gritos de los soldados argentinos se hacían tensos, sus ojos verdes lo miraban como si fueran valientes, como si estuvieran al mando y estuvieran seguros de lo que hacían. Pero el sabía que estaba mal y no le iba a permitir alejarse. Pero sabía que su rostro seguía inexpresivo, sin mostrar la rabia, el dolor, la pena, la angustia que sentía._

_La tensión. Las nubes, el olor a humedad. Las primeras gotas cayendo. Se le hizo extremadamente familiar al inglés, poco mas de 40 años atrás (**). Su inexpresividad, las armas apuntando a su soldado, el sosteniendo ese hacha infalible sobre sus hombros, vestido de rojo chillón. Ella, parada, fiera, con su fusible enarbolado, sobre el barro que ahora había comenzado a formarse. La lluvia les recorrió el rostro y el cuerpo a ambos, los definió, los separó, los dibujó en el ambiente._

_- ¡¡La guerra te la vamos a hacer como podamos!! ¡¡Si no tenemos dinero, ni carne ni tabaco nos tiene que faltar. Cuando se acaben los vestuarios, nos vestiremos con la bayetilla que nos tejan nuestras compatriotas, y si no, andaremos desnudos como nuestros paisanos los indios. Juré no dejar las armas de la mano hasta ver el país enteramente libre, o morir con ellas como hombres de coraje!! - girtó un hombre en las filas de Mercedes y Antonio le vio e rostro, conocido y mas maduro. El propio General que había combatido antes en sus filas se le oponía ahora, quitándole lo que el sabía (o creía) que era suyo. El rostro de Antonio seguía inexpresivo. Sus ojos destellaron con la luz de un relámpago. Ahora se escuchó la voz de mercedes apoyarlo, en ese último grito fraternado con el que todo se volvió oscuro - [b] ¡¡SEAMOS LIBRES, QUE LO DEMAS NO IMPORTA NADA!! -(***)_

_Y entonces Antonio, cayo sumido en el más profundo de los abismos. _

Antonio sacudió su cabeza y volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en el inglés. Seguía conese rostro inexpresivo, levantándose con un dejo de vagancia pero sin expresarlo en su rostro, bastante ambiguo. Antonio clavó la mirada en el suelo y también se levantó con poco entusiasmo. Volvió la mirada al inglés que salió caminando de la habitación luego de dejar impreso un gran suspiro en la habitación. Ya lo sabía, ya lo había admitido. ¿Tanto querían enrostrarle al español que se había confundido al traer a la argentina al lugar? Gruñó. Se sentía sumamente molesto, y a pesar de ser el mediodía también estaba sumamente cansado. La única verdad, es que querría poder dormir en su cama, sintiendo la respiración cálida de Lovino recorriéndole el pecho con la paz de quien duerme. ¿Era pedir mucho?

Y suspiro...como el inglés lo había hecho antes. Si las cosas estaban tensas, no iba en camino de ponerse mejor.

* * *

Alfred caminaba a un paso aturdido. No sabía ni a donde iba ni a hacer que ni con quien...de hecho, estaba caminando sin ton ni son pero a una velocidad que hacía parecer que tenía una reunión importante y si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde. Sus papeles cayeron al piso y se detuvo a recogerlos, con molestia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando hoy? No había podido ignorar como los demás le ignoraban, pero no podía enfadarse, después de todo su hermano tenía razón y poco a poco todo eso iría pasando...pero...de cierta forma seguía sintiéndose herido, como por un cuchillo clavado en medio de su espalda. Suspiró, mientras ordenaba de forma desprolija sus anotaciones extravagantes, sus dibujos infantiles explicando todo. Agregó además el acomodar sus lentes luego de restregar sus ojos. Siguió caminando distraído hasta que algo llamó su atención... ¿Arthur y Kiku hablando? Solo faltaba eso, la traición del japonés, uno de sus grandes amigos...

- Te lo digo Kiku, es insoportable y no se como sacármelo de encima... Se que es inútil y es idiota, pero creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más y creo que debería decírselo...Solo que no se como...- terminó Arthur, con el rostro un poco desencajado y algo penoso. Kiku lo miró por unos segundos antes de responderle algo, que pareció que lo meditaba muy bien.

- ¿Quiere que se lo diga yo por usted, Arthur-san? - preguntó con esa cortesía tan natural que tenía. El inglés negó con la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el piso pero sonriendo por el ofrecimiento del japonés. Tardó en contestar, probablemente buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que debía decir. Los ojos de Alfred no podían estar más abiertos, y sintió dos puñaladas más clavándose en su espalda.

- No, Kiku, gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte, pero si alguien tiene que hacerlo, soy yo... no creo que sea correcto que se lo diga alguien aparte de mi...- contestó el inglés, meditando en cada pausa. Kiku asintió, Alfred presintió ese movimiento e incluso pudo ver al japonés haciéndolo. No resistió más. Se echó a correr escaleras abajo a una velocidad increíble. Esquivó sirvientas, mayordomos y a la ama de llave hasta llegar a su habitación, perdida en la planta baja. Alfred se desplomó contra la puerta. No...no dejaría que eso terminara así...el también le demostraría cuan cruel podría ser, cuan inútil era...ya vería el inglés...se lamentaría de haber dicho eso de el.

Arthur se giró, creyendo haber escuchado un sonido del otro lado de la esquina, pero con los fantasmas y hadas se despreocupó de inmediato, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Intentaré buscar la forma de disculparme con Alfred... ésta cosa está llegando demasiado lejos y de veras creo que es por un tanto idiota...y de hecho, bastante inútil...- le sonrió y el japonés le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura. - Gracias por haberte molestado, Kiku...- agregó el inglés con cortesía, y luego de recibir una reverencia del japonés, se perdió por su casa con calma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. No estaba de ánimos para abrirle la puerta a nadie, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la ropa arrugada y la cama destendida por haber estado llorando sobre la cama de la habitación que le habían otorgado esa mañana. No tenía el humor suficiente para tratar a nadie, incluso cuando siempre los trataba a insultos sintió que no quería levantarse para abrirle a la puerta y volverse a pelear con alguien. Pero insistieron con fuerza, varias veces, que no tuvo otra opción que ir a abrir. No, tampoco tenía ánimos para echar a alguien a zapatazos como lo habría hecho en otras ocasiones. Abrió la puerta luego de acomodarse el cabello lastimeramente y miró a los ojos celestes del rubio.

- Si tú estás dispuesta a vengarte de Arthur...yo también lo estoy...- terminó Alfred.

_____________________________________________________________  
(*) Kumajoro: Es en realidad porque Canadá, tanto como Kumajiro se acuerda su nombre, el tampoco recuerda el de su oso.  
(*) El gol al que se refiere Arthur fue la famosa mano de Dios de Maradona, en algun partido perdido contra los ingleses (que ganó Argentina)  
(**) La independencia Argentina fue exactamente 40 años y 5 días después de la de Alfred. Exactamente.  
(***) La frase utilizada allí fue una adaptación de una muy conocida (o que debería ser bien conocida) frase de San Martín (conocido patriota que liberó Argentina, Chile y Perú) La frase exacta es: _"Compañeros del Ejército de los Andes: La guerra se la tenemos que hacer como podamos: si no tenemos dinero; carne y tabaco no nos tiene que faltar. Cuando se acaben los vestuarios, nos vestiremos con la bayetilla que nos tejan nuestras mujeres y si no andaremos en pelota como nuestros paisanos los indios, seamos libres y lo demás no importa. Compañeros, juremos no dejar las armas de la mano hasta ver el país enteramente libre, o morir con ellas como hombres de coraje."_

_

* * *

_

_**¡Gracias mil por sus reviews!**_ Se que dije que iba a actualizar el sábado 31 (pffft), pero se me ha hecho complicado (un día muy deprimente, digamos, a pesar de ser el día de mi cumpleaños) Sisi, soy una chica que no cumple con sus promesas *pueden arrojarme tomates por eso XD*

Gracias, sin embargo, por seguir leyendo ahí del otro lado, aún mas por molestarse en dejarme un review, un hermoso y lindo review que me sube los ánimos. ¡En serio, gracias a todas/os!


	9. Resumiendo los planes

**_Disclaimer: _**_Axis Powers Hetalia y todo su contenido no me pertenece, éste fic es por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro y no pretende ofender a ninguna nación. El autor es Himaruya Hidekaz así que solo nos los presta un ratito para que nos divirtamos ¿no?._

_**Nota de la autora: **Antes de que me maten quisiera decirles que me gustaría tener una historia o excusa para haberme tardado los horrores que me tarde (¿casi dos meses verdad?). Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas y más aún por el capítulo tan corto (me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo). Ya tengo la idea para el próximo y será de Halloween (espero hacerclo lo suficientemente largo. Otra de las razones (esperen...¿había dado una ya?) es que empezamos un proyecto de fansub hetaliano (actualizaré mi perfil con la dirección) asi que espero que sepan disculparme. EN SERIO agradezco mil cada review y ahora quiero contestar cualquiera que me dejen por...respuesta...privada (¿?). Gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo y seguir del otro lado del monitor, más aún estar ahi para dejarme un hermoso y lindo review. ¡Y de nuevo, mil disculpas!_

_(Otra de mis razones para hacer un episodio de Halloween es que en esa fecha es mi cumpleanos 3 así que a pesar de haber pasado tres meses casi lo voy a hacer igual. ¿A ustedes les gustaría leer? Gracias por responderme esto)  
_

* * *

Mercedes le devolvió una mirada extrañada y rara. Los ojos del norteamericano, en cambio le enviaban una de hielo que hizo calarle los huesos, mirándola con determinación. El continuo parpadeo de la argentina pareció reemplazar una respuesta sorprendida, porque ni siquiera un balbuceo salía de sus labios carmines. Los ojos cielo helado de Alfred se clavaron aún más en los suyos y un escalofrío, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica, le surcó la espalda, usando su columna vertebral como una autopista de gran velocidad.

- ¿Aceptas o no? - Le reclamó el rubio impaciente. Mercedes, pese a estar atenta a los movimientos y palabras del rubio, se sobresaltó al oír su voz insistirle en busca una respuesta, obteniendo solo el continuo parpadeo de la Argentina, con la boca un tanto abierta de la sorpresa. Alfred, sin embargo, no se impacientó esta vez cuando la muchacha seguía sin responder, si no que movió, deslizó sus ojos desde los de la chica, dejándolos resbalar hasta los moretones en sus pómulos.

-A...Al...yo no...esto...yo...- no es que Mercedes no quisiera meter a Alfred en problemas; eso en verdad poco importaba ya porque sabía que el rubio tenía una relación de pocos amigos con Arthur. Tampoco fue porque recapacitó las palabras que Canadá le había soltado a su hermano, en su búsqueda para...conservar la paz del edificio.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? - preguntó el estadounidense, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, interrumpiendo los pobres balbuceos de la sudamericana. Y ahí fue donde la chica llegó al verdadero motivo de querer evitar su plan. Después del accidente de las "Malvinas", un repentino mariposeo le envolvió el estómago, una mezcla entre melancolía y el claro dolor del peso de sus recuerdos le habían invadido provocando una sensación desagradable en su cuerpo, más notorio en el gusto amargo que sentía en la boca.

- No es nada...- respondió, por primera vez con coherencia y apenas si vacilando en su respuesta. Se llevó una mano hacia el pómulo lastimado, bajando la mirada por unos segundos. Esta respuesta, no convenció para nada al rubio. Para mercedes, había algo en sus respuestas (las propias, claro) que no terminaba de entender. De hecho, no terminaba de entender a su propio cuerpo, tan violento con el inglés por un lado, pero apenas una pequeña discusión de nombres era capaz de deshacerla en la cama.

- OK...- susurró el americano, fingiendo una sonrisa conforme (aun cuando no lo estaba) - tengo algunas ideas para jugar con el viejo cejudo ese...- sin saber como, Mercedes se puso de costado como al puerta, sin quitar la mano del picaporte, dejando la entrada libre al yankee. El rubio le echó una última mirada antes de pasar a la habitación.

-De acuerdo...que planes tienes...- preguntó simulando un entusiasmo que no lo tenía. El americano le envió una tétrica sonrisa sentándose sobre el sofá que tenía la habitación. La otra se dirigió al baño para terminar de acomodarse y salió nuevamente, sentándose en la cama, frente al americano. Este, con mucha ansiedad, sacó un papel que según mercedes contenía garabatos y lo desplegó en el suelo. Un simple papelito se transformó, desplegado, en un plano enorme de la mansión de Arthur, con inscripciones y dibujos por doquier.

- Había pensado...el sábado que viene será Halloween, ¿sabes...? - preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona. La argentina le miró distraídamente, a veces prefería ignorar las ideas del americano y en su estado (es decir, bastante depresivo) hubiera preferido lograrlo, pero no estaba en condiciones de ignorar a alguien tan ruidoso como era el americano el norte.

- ¿Planeas asustarlo en Halloween? - preguntó ella con vagancia. La sola mirada del americano fue tan explícito como si el americano le hubiera hecho que si con la cabeza o gritado que si en la cara. No necesitó que Alfred, luego de unos segundos, sonriera cínicamente con el ceño fruncido.

- Además me ayudará con mis victorias sobre sustos, ya llevo 0 victorias y 87 derrotas en Halloween...- el americano sonrió convencido de su plan. La argentina, sin embargo, le miró un tanto más animada, evitando la risa. Además, había algo del optimismo de América, esa forma de expresar las cosas aún riendo, que era extremadamente contagioso, al punto de hacer a todos sonreír, contagiados por ese optimismo innato. Sincera esta vez, dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vale...revisemos ese plan...- dijo sentándose en el suelo. Verlo a Alfred tan seguro de si mismo en su propio plan le habían servido como un reanimante, y ahora le enviaba sonrisas cínicas también, con ganas reforzadas de ver el rostro del inglés sufriendo.

- Vale...este es mi plan...- dijo imitando a la sureña.

* * *

Arthur se paseaba vagamente por su propia casa. El desayuno y la reunión si que habían sido tensos, la pelea con su nueva "invitada" lo había dejado aún más descolocado, y si quería empezar a arreglar las cosas debía empezar por el primer injuriado. Alfred. El _Gentleman_ sintió su corbata dura, y asfixiante, mientras dos gotas de sudor descendían por un lado de sus sienes. Cansado, tomó aire y respiro más calmado, aflojando el nudo de su corbata con un dedo, llevando el portafolio bajo la axila del brazo. Está bien, tal vez no era la corbata, si no los nervios de estar buscando a Alfred para pedirle disculpas. A veces se sorprendía a si mismo de cuan estúpidas podían ser sus excusas para justificar lo que le pasaba. Suspiró resignado.

A lo lejos divisó la cabellera plateada acercarse revuelta, con los ojos rojos fijos en algo que no parecía estar en la sala. A pesar de que le resultara raro ver a Gilbert vagando por su casa, era una buena idea que luego de la unificación se le siguiera dando el derecho de asistir con Ludwing. En cuanto a las reuniones, era claro que era él (Ludwing) el que tomaba las decisiones; la presencia de Gilbert en ellas era mas algo de protocolo que de verdadera importancia. Algo así (aunque suene mal, recalcó Arthur en su mente) como un adorno". Sin embargo no dejaba de ser algo atormentante verlo pasar cuando estuvo tan cerca de la muerte, o incluso, murió para renacer luego...en alguna extraña manera. Por lo que, al verlo pasar a su lado de forma tan viva, en ese momento, no hizo más que producirle cierto temblor que el pruso no pareció notar.

Gilbert, por su parte, apenas pareció percatarse de la presencia del ingles (o su temblor); ya tenía fijos otros objetivos. Aunque la recordaba de otra manera (esa falda larga y verde con su delantal blanco) y ahora lucía mas (se odio por pensarlo) femeninamente moderna, seguían ambos teniendo esa relación tan...movida (y porque no, violenta) que solían tener en los viejos tiempos. De hecho, tuvo un pequeño recuerdo donde de una forma u otra, se hallaba consolándola por su separación de Austria (que pese al amor que sentía por el pudo recuperarse bastante rápido) a tener, de un momento a otro, su sartén ensartada en la cabeza (y sin saber como, lo que era peor)

Escuchó pasos, y se oían a tacones femeninos. Olía (con su olfato poderoso e igual de sorprendente que él) un perfume delicioso que venía, dejando una estela delicada a su paso e inundando el lugar con una suave esencia. El andar era sutil, pero firme y seguro. Gilbert no dudó en detenerse en la esquina del pasillo (que conectaba con el suyo y por el cual venía su "presa") y se agazapó en el lugar. _Tac, toc, tac, toc_ resonaban sus tacones, cada vez más cerca, deslizándose como una pasarela sobre el lustroso piso de madera de la casa inglesa. _Tac, toc, tac, toc._ Endemoniados serían esos zapatos que usaba, que le hacían eclipsar tanto como cuando alguien miraba un reloj compenetradamente. Desde la esquina vislumbró entonces la sombra gris oscurecer la blanca pared inglesa, aunque pronto fue estorbada por el cuerpo material. Y Gilbert, que había esperado agazapado como una fiera, saltó sobre su "presa"

Un grito de sorpresa llenó las habitaciones y pasillos circundantes.

Gilbert sonrió de manera cínica, le encantaba tener presas sorprendidas y acorraladas bajo su poderío. Después de todo, si alguien se dedicaba a la diplomacia para arreglar las cosas luego, ese era Ludwing, y solo bastaba pasarse por la casa de algún otro hasta que la furia del alemán por los problemas que el causaba calmase un poco, aunque de todas maneras terminaba recibiendo uno o dos golpes. Nada que no le causara un poco de gracia, después de todo, ese placer perverso que le recorría el cuerpo al ver a sus víctimas sorprendidas.

Sentir el roce de algo líquido y de textura suave lo hizo volver a la realidad. El grito estaba cesando y las ropas holgadas ahora le cubrían el rostro. Algo de cristal o vidrio se estrelló contra el piso. Bueno, su hermano debería pagarlo, aunque el sabría que habría consecuencias. No importó mucho. Sus ropas (y las de su víctima) se mancharon de un tono purpúreo, casi rosáceo al expandirse por las fibrosas telas. A Gilbert no le hubiera importado que eso pasase, pero comenzó a notar que se había confundido. "Bueno, tal vez no está tan mal" decidió pensar al ver los rubios cabellos caer de forma suave, y sedosa sobre la camisa, tal cual propaganda de acondicionador; los ojos azules mirarlo con cara que mezclaba ira, sorpresa y una sonrisa idiota, una mueca de desprecio enseñando sus perfectos dientes alineados y blancos, su barba de varios días alzándose en su men...

"¿Barba de varios días?"

- ¡¡¿Que demonios crees que estás haciendo, Gilbert?!! - rugió entonces la rub...el rubio mirándolo y apartándolo de encima suyo con un empujón brusco. Gilbert trastabilló pero no fue eso lo que hizo poner esa cara que mezclaba una expresión extrañamente risueña, confundida y (extrañamente) algo avergonzada. - ¡¡HAS ARRUINADO POR COMPLETO LOS DISEÑOS Y EL PERFUME DE **_PACCO RABANNE_**!! ¡¡¡QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO PARA HACER TAL MALDAD!!! - dijo señalándose con ímpetu la ropa manchada y la colonia, muerta bajo el olor a vino y alcohol de la bebida. A su costado, el cristal roto: Nada más y nada menos que una copa de vino hecha añicos y la alcohólica bebida esparcida en el piso.

Ver así al Francés dejó completamente impactado a Gilbert. Las pocas veces que lo había visto enfurecido había sido hace muchos años contra el inglés y ni siquiera había llegado a esos puntos.

- Lo siento - ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Él pidiendo perdón? ¡¡Si el era asombroso!! Claro, solo debía ser que su magnífica boca hablaba por si sola porque era así, grandiosa- Es que te confundí con Elizave...- se detuvo. Está bien, su boca era maravillosa, tanto como él, pero no sabía escoger las palabras. Sin embargo, el rostro enrojecido y ceñudo del francés tomó un tono mucho más suave y recupero su tono...delicado...

- ¿Con que era eso, eh? - burló el francés, olvidándose de los diseños, y sonriendo de manera burlona. Gilbert, giró los ojos y desvió la mirada con molestia, sin responderle - Pero, ¡mon cher! - sonrió y Gilbert realizó que había recuperado lo francés de golpe o que su compañero era realmente extravagante. O bien, y mejor dicho, las dos cosas. - Creo que a las mujeres no les gusta que un _maniático desquiciado_ se les arroje encima...- le respondió sonriéndole. Nadie pareció percatarse del incidente ni estar por los alrededores cuchicheando.

- No es que me interese lo que...¡¡¿MANIATICO DESQUICIADO?!!- respondió el albino de manera agresiva. Francis se limitó a alzar una ceja que le dio a entender a Gilbert que había demostrado ser lo que sea que le había dicho el rubio. Suspiró pesadamente. - Ella solo tiene algo que yo quiero y debo vigilar - respondió de manera seca. El francés se acercó y le deslizó una mano por la cintura a lo que Gilbert respondió girando la mirada hacia otro lado, acostumbrado a esos toques de la parte francesa.

- ¿Un cuerpo perfecto y una mirada que asesina? - el de ojos rojos desvió la mirada un tanto molesto por las continuas insinuaciones del francés, que hablaba con ojos cerrados y vos de quien lee una novela romántica y disfruta imaginando toda clase de situaciones - ¿Una personalidad única y con capacidad de responder a una tan poco delicada y agresiva como la tuya? - Esta bien...si ya estaba molesto, esto lo estaba empeorando - ¿Una...?

- Es un objeto no exactamente relacionado con su cuerpo - respondió cortante el albino, lo que dejó pestañeando al rubio, soltándolo de su agarre y quedándose mientras el albino seguía caminando a paso lento.

- ¿Es acaso su sartén? - preguntó confundido, volviendo a su lado luego de reaccionar. Gilbert le miró molesto. - ¿-Sus flores? - remarcando la pregunta señalando su propio cabello - ¿Su...vestido? . arrugó un ojo como quien intenta pensar en otras posibilidades mientras que Gilbert lanzaba una sonrisa cínica y se detenía, para girar hacia Francis.

- Solo te diré que lo que es hará que esté obligada a hacer lo que yo quiera...- terminó, y Francis si bien Gilbert no lo hizo, pudo verlo lamiéndose el labio superior como quien de deleita de algo muy sabroso pero de una forma mucho más macabra. Y, paralizado por ese último pensamiento, perdió de vista al albino cuando dobló en una esquina "¿A que se refería con "lo que es" y "lo que quiera que yo haga"?. Eso sonó tan...siniestramente...incómodo. Esto no se quedaría así, el tenía un truco bajo la manga. No por nada Closeau decía "No digas "si" di "oui"* " y aunque eso no tuviera nada que ver con ser uno bueno o no, sabía que un inspector francés era mejor que nada.

* * *

Cinco días después, cerca de la medianoche, Ludwing reposaba su cabeza sobre su mano y a la vez su codo sobre el gallardo escritorio inglés que había aparecido en su habitación. Apenas si había prendido una vela (estaba como decoración) ya que no quería molestar al italiano; el no dormía en su misma habitación y no sabía porque estaba teniendo tanta cordialidad con él ya que aparte de que no era su habitación, no eran su cama y la usaba, no eran sus sábanas y las usaba, era SU ropa y NO la usaba...

El alemán pasó la mano que sostenía el mentón con vagancia por su rostro, frotando sus ojos con pesadumbre antes de continuar con la lectura de su diario. Como buen hombre ordenado y estricto (y otras cualidades de hombre serio, que el creía que era) llevaba un diario de las reuniones para anotar los progresos que conseguían pero apenas si había podido escribir algunas cosas en medio de los numerosos fracasos redactados. Ahora ya estaba acostumbrado, lo usaba hasta como anotador personal. Dejó la pluma a un costado cuando terminó la última palabra que componía lo sucedido ese viernes y releyó un par de veces las anotaciones desde ese lunes.

**_Diario de Ludwing_**

_**Lunes: 26-10-09**  
_

_**Mañana:** Compleja. Tensión en el ambiente por lo sucedido el sábado por la tarde. Más allá de los susurros, el resto transcurre con normalidad. Francia ayudó en la cocina por segunda vez y trajo algo llamado "Croissant". Desconfío. El resto de los países desayuna entre risas, susurros y bostezos. Heracles aún duerme, Egipto no dice palabra. Rusia simplemente balancea un cuchillo sobre la cabe - _un rayón irrumpe la hoja antes de continuar_ - za de Lituania. No es extraño._

_**Reunión:** Un fracaso. América no parece concentrarse en lo que debe. Inglaterra ni siquiera parece prestar atención a la reunión. Los bálticos se ocupan de buscar asientos lejos del ruso. China ofrece dulces gratis y abraza a una muñeca con sonrisa nihilista. En fin, en las horas de reunión no se logro ningún avance._

_**Mediodía:** Almuerzo tranquilo. Algunos países no se presentaron, otros se sirvieron su almuerzo en la habitación. Tensión de todas maneras, los susurros persisten. Gilbert le dirige miradas cómplices a Elizaveta. **Nota:** Vigilar a Gilbert._

_**Tarde:** Hace frío y el cielo comienza a nublarse. Se aproxima una tormenta bastante fuerte que podría durar días. Nada extraño para Inglaterra. España, Francia y mi hermano siguen tramando algo. Debo mantener los ojos puestos en ellos. Los scones no están tan feos como la última vez._

_**Noche:** Pocos fueron a la cena los que fueron si apenas comieron. Italia dice algo sobre pasta para los desayunos, algo así como "pasta dulce". **Nota:** Debo amordazarlo para que se calle. Vuelve a meterse en mi cama sin permiso. **Nota:** Poner una trampa para osos. Sigue durmiendo desnudo. **Nota:** Pegar su ropa con cinta adhesiva o pegamento de contacto._

**Martes: 27-10-09**

_**Mañana:** Ya casi nadie come reunido. Se forman grupos aislados en las mesas pequeñas de afuera o se quedan parados bebiendo algo caliente. Raramente son grupos de más de cuatro o cinco personas. Bielorrusia sigue acosando al ruso. **Nota:** Tomar nota de esto para futuras conveniencias. Italia no parece darse cuenta de ninguna situación y sigue hablando de pasta._

_**Reunión**: Un fracaso. Ya nadie escucha a Alfred (lo que no sería noticia) pero tampoco pretende haber opiniones. Se limitan a susurros y risas entre ellos. El poner orden ya parece una tarea imposible. -_ el trazo se vuelve mas grueso de golpe_- desearía que Austria dejara de tocar a Mozart en las reuniones. Nada interesante ocurre._

_**Mediodía:** Estalla la tormenta. El almuerzo estuvo relativamente tranquilo. Casi todos asistieron, incluso gente que no conozco. Italia dijo de ver a su prima cerca. Creo que la falta de pasta puede traerle efectos colaterales graves. Será mejor solucionar todo cuanto antes. Bélgica come chocolate. España se limita a reír junto a Francia y Gilbert. Me resulta sospechoso. **Anotación:** Vigilar a los tres._

_**Tarde:** Se ha declarado suspendida la reunión de mañana por motivos desconocidos. La tormenta se ameniza pero sigue siendo intensa y pareja. No ocurre nada._

_**Noche:** La cena. Tensa, callada, tranquila en general. Nada interesante ocurre...al menos nada fuera de lo normal. Feliciano vuelve a irrumpir en mi habitación y se acuesta en mi cama. Estoy teniendo una idea sobre el uso de aquellas cadenas.** Nota: **Olvidar lo de las cadenas._

**Miércoles 28-10-09**

_No hubo reunión ni nada interesante pasó. Prácticamente no salí de la habitación. La lluvia no cesa y parece que no lo hará en bastantes días. Nota: Enviar muestras de comida inglesa a los laboratorios en Alemania._

**Jueves 29-10-09**

_**Mañana**: Un desayuno abundante aparece sobre la mesa en la mañana. Cualquier tipo de comida. La lluvia no cesa. No se oyen ya los murmullos, son gritos, cánticos, risas temblores. Francia parece disfrutar de la comida y mirar de mala manera a Gilbert. Nota: Por tercera vez debo vigilarlos._

_**Reunión**: Finalmente provechosa. Sin las interrupciones de América hemos avanzado en algunas conclusiones que nos llevarán más lejos, aunque sea esta vez. Estados Unidos parece dejar pasar todo lo que no valla contra sus planes e incluso las ideas a favor de ellos. Es preocupante. Los demás han tenido charlas muy amenas. **Nota:** Descartar completamente las ideas de unificación rusa._

_**Mediodía**: Desayuno liviano. Por la tarde habría otra reunión para recuperar el tiempo perdido de ayer. Todos almuerzan rápido dentro de la sala de conferencias._

_**Tarde**: Se anuncia que no habrá reunión al día siguiente por preparativos. El té extrañamente tiene un sabor peculiar que no distingo. Preferiría una cerveza. La lluvia se torna más intensa y cada uno regresa a sus habitaciones luego de terminar los acuerdos en la sala de conferencias._

_**Noche**: La lluvia sigue sin cesar y no lo hará en días. Parece acompañar esos preparativos que hace Inglaterra. Nota: Reconsiderar lo de las cadenas para Feliciano._

**Viernes 30-10-09 **

_Sin reunión el día se hace extremadamente aburrido. Algunos salen a visitar Londres, otros solo tocan el piano, como Roderich. A Italia parece abrumarle la lluvia. **Nota:** Debo de dejar de escribir estupideces sobre Italia. Oigo pasos presurosos y noto a Gilbert rondando por la casa esquivo. **Nota:** Tener en cuenta comprar más cadenas para él. La casa se ve más oscura, sucia y tenebrosa que lo que ya es de costumbre. Sigue lloviendo._

Ludwing releyó intranquilo sus anotaciones. Había algo que estaba mal, pero por más que frotara sus ojos, sus sienes y sus manos mientras lo leía una y otra vez no podía distinguir que era. Lo mejor sería acompañar al italiano en la cama (aunque se odio por pensar la forma en que lo pensó) y tratar de descifrar todo al día siguiente. Al menos tampoco habría reunión. Tantas suspensiones resultaban sospechosas (aunque era normal actitudes tan raras en conferencias como esas). Debía prepararse...

Arthur no había podido ayudarse a si mismo con el tema. No había podido encontrar situación para disculparse con el americano y si la había conseguido había sido muy tonto como para aprovecharla. En fin -pensó, colocando un decorado de tela de araña sobre una esquina obscura y bajando por la escalera - ahora debía preocuparse para hacer el día de brujas (ninguna conferencia mundial inútil podía dejarlo apartado de esa festividad tan importante) ya luego se haría cargo de todos los problemas causados.

Miró la decoración una vez más. Sintió un escalofrío de un perverso placer al imaginarse el susto que todos tendrían al día siguiente. Sin más preámbulo, y sonriendo con el rostro iluminado de felicidad y perversidad mezcladas e indefinibles, se alejó cargando la escalera con él.

Ese sábado si sería tenso y escalofriante.

* * *

- ¡¡¡Es que tú no entiendes, Antonio!!! - reclamó el francés en una mesa del comedor de la casa inglesa, mientras tomaban una copa de vino, y le señalaba un par de prendas injuriadas por un líquido que Antonio entendió que era vino - ¡¡No puedo creer tal crueldad de arruinar estas perfecciones de Pacco Rabanne, uno de los mejores diseñadores franceses!! ¡¡ El perfume y su ropa!! ¡¡Arruinó ambos!! - le mostraba la ropa, como a alguien que no comprende un cálculo de matemáticas verdaderamente sencillo.

-...- Antonio pestañó un par de veces antes de tomar un poco de la pequeña copa de jerez que tenía delante suyo, y luego de apretar los ojos por lo fuerte de la bebida, sonrió de lado - ¿Qué no Pacco Rabanne español? - La mirada de Francis envió un destello de malicia cínica, preparado para estrangular a Antonio, incluso si tenía que arrojarse por encima de la mesa para hacerlo. - Quiero decir... comenzó nervioso, percatándose de que sus azules ojos tenían un aura muy típica de Rusia - Claro que Pacco es francés, no se como pude hacer una pregunta tan estúpida, tu sabes...- le sonrió con inocencia.

El francés no puedo más que mirarlo de soslayo y beber un sorbo más de vino.

* * *

_¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por el tiempo que se tomaron en hacerlo!!! Agradezco a cada review, largo o corto que quieran dejarme, aunque sea para decirme que me odian._

_Pd:Por cierto, lo de Pacco Rabanne es porque es un vasco (español). Un chiste malo pero no me resistí..._

_Pd2: Lo de "No digas si, di **oui**_" _creo que todos lo conocen; si no es una famosa frase que decía un dibujo animado que iba con la pantera rosa donde el inspector regañaba a su agente por decir "si" en castellano. Algo burdo, pero no me resisiti.  
_


	10. Halloween parte 1

**Nota de la autora: **_¡AYYYY! Pero que puedo decir, pedazo de irresponsable. Si, se que me he tardado UN AÑO para actualizar este fanfiction y por eso les pido disculpas. Podría poner una gran zarta de excusas aquí mismo rogándoles perdón pero creo que ni con eso sería necesario. Les pido de todo corazón que me perdonen, pero en serio tuve problemas este año y recíen en este momento de paz vacacional me siento de humor como para retomar este fanfiction. ¡Prometo avisarles la próxima vez si es que hay inconvenientes! Realmente fue demasiado irrespetuoso y ofensivo de mi parte lo que hice y no tengo palabras que alcancen como perdón. Lo mucho que pude hacer es traerles un capítulo algo largo (funcionaría como un doble capítulo). ¡Espero que les guste y que, pese a todo lo mal que me porte, sigan del otro lado! Les pido disculpas de TODO corazón de verdad._

_Muchas gracias por comprender. Aprecio mucho TODOS sus reviews, favoritos y demás que me han dejado a lo largo del año, me han dado las fuerzas para retomar este fanfction tras tanto tiempo. De nuevo, ruego sepan disculparme. Sin más los dejo con el mega largo capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Axis Powers Hetalia (Hetalia: World Series) no me pertenece en lo absoluto y son copyright de Himaruya Hidekaz. ¡Gracias por dejarnos jugar un rato con ellos!_

* * *

Si bien podría decirse que Halloween no era más que una fecha normal en algunos países del mundo, en otros, como Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, la noche de brujas era una oportunidad única de venganza sin salir increpado con nada y por nadie en esa casa. Encima, asustar al propio inglés en su territorio era algo que a Alfred se le hacía delicioso como una hamburguesa. Bueno, _casi_ tan delicioso como una hamburguesa.

La tarde del sábado treinta y uno de octubre no solo había sido aburrida si no que también, algo tenebrosa. Realmente, y luego de la cantidad de anécdotas que habían circulado en todo el mundo acerca de las escalofriantes bromas inglesas, a nadie se le apetecía quedarse la noche allí también. Pero, debido a las reuniones del lunes dos de noviembre -y que abarcarían toda esa semana- realmente nadie tenía la opción de negarse, ni a nadie le agradaba la idea de viajar quien-sabe-cuantas horas hasta su país para regresar, apenas, unas horas más tarde.

Bien. Hasta donde todos sabían, Francis era el encargado de la pastelería esa noche, con motivos naranjas y negros y quien sabe que ingredientes que hacían de aquellas _delicatessen_ que preparaba destellaran en la obscuridad. De todos modos, a menos que alguien no hubiese estado en el episodio del _escargot_, la mayoría dudaba de que aquellos dulces fueran realmente apreciados por alguna persona.

Francis intentaba colocar con mucho esfuerzo un enorme costal de harina a medio llenar sobre la estantería más alta. No quería alejar mucho los materiales por si volvía a necesitarlos, pero tampoco podía dejar una bolsa de casi veinticinco kilos de harina en medio del paso de esa cocina tan ajetreada esa noche. Apenas pudo colocar el enorme bolsón de harina ahí arriba, pese a que peligrosamente cerca del borde, se dio por satisfecho y continuó con el resto de las tareas que le incumbían.

Definitivamente ese no iba a ser un día precisamente fácil.

* * *

La sonrisa del inglés se ensanchó un poco, sobre aquel puente de piedra. El murmullo de un río que se perdía en la espesura de un pequeño bosque urbano -rodeaba esa mansión- llenaba el aire de una suave melodía que, si bien no era repetitiva gracias a las variante de sonidos que producía el agua, era bastante cíclica. Los pajaritos parecían hacer una última ronda nocturna con la luz de ese tenue, anaranjado astro que ahora se escondía por el horizonte dejando, en el este, ya asomarse un color negro, que anunciaba la llegada de la noche.

Halloween. Día de brujas. No, no, **NO**. Halloween. Que había tenido sus roces con el español como para llamarle "Día de brujas". Bien...aunque la patética imagen del español se hubiera cruzado por su mente, no daba a Arthur el suficiente espanto como para que desdibujara su sonrisa siniestra y tétrica. Ese era su día favorito del año, donde espantar a la gente y ganar deliciosos dulces por ello era posible. _¡Y es que no hay edad para pedir dulces! ¡Ni siquiera para un país con más de mil años de edad!_ se repetía el inglés siempre que alguien pareciese cuestionar sus estrafalarios trajes.

El manto de nubes negras, obscurísimas, se había confundido ya con el gran manto estrellado que surgía más allá de ellas. Y no había nada peor en Inglaterra –pero decididamente mejor en ese día- que una gran tormenta otoñal. Con una sonrisa tétrica causante de rayos y centellas, el inglés elevó sus manos y cejas al cielo, invocando a los espíritus del bosque para que le ayudaran en esa tarea tan divertida de noche de brujas.

Lenta y espeluznantemente, figuras de hadas, fantasmas, elfos y enanos comenzaron a aparecer. Y un pequeño ciervillo que, bajo una aclaración exasperada del inglés, volvió a desaparecer por el bosque. _¡Y es que los ciervos siempre confunden las películas de Disney con aparecer en el día de brujas; que esto no es Bambi, Bloody Hell!_. Después de un hondo desahogo mental, en el cual recordó hasta el tatarabuelo del ciervo, volvió a su misión.

En un idioma que ninguno de los humanos ni países (quizá a excepción de Noruega, que parecía tener cierta clase de conexión con criaturas "inexistentes", al igual que el inglés) dio indicaciones a sus amigos, desde los mas altos y delgados hasta los más rechonchos y bajitos, quienes respondieron con asentimientos de cabeza y sonrisas quizá demasiado tétricas. Era Halloween. Y ahora que todo el mundo podía verlos, por esa única noche, ninguno de los amigos del inglés quería perdérselo.

Ya verían esos extraños humanos que decían que ellos no existían si de verdad no lo hacían.

Un nuevo relámpago los inundó de su luz.

* * *

Si bien podría decirse que no era de madrugada, la noche en si estaba bastante avanzada. La mayoría de los huéspedes de la casa se sorprendieron de que no hubo ningún llamado a la cena, aún si eran más allá de las diez de la noche y que, en casa del inglés, se comía bastante temprano (mal que les pesara a muchos). Los nubarrones negros como el carbón habían terminado de cubrir el cielo, claramente visible desde la cristalera de cualquier ventana o, en algunas salas como el comedor, el cielo raso.

El fornido rubio de origen germánico se hallaba caminando de una punta a la otra de la habitación, una o dos gotas de sudor recorrían cada lado de sus sienes, sus pasos nerviosos resonaban gracias a aquellos mocasines de cuero negro que había adquirido algunas semanas atrás. Estaba tenso, se acomodaba sus gafas de lectura -y de disfraz- de vez en cuando, y se colocaba a leer nerviosamente por uno o dos minutos, dejando de lado el libro cuando, frustrado, se daba cuenta de que no podía leerlo.

Ludwig estaba inquieto. No es que el le temiera a esas cosas inexistentes que habitaban en la casa del inglés. No. ¡Directamente no la habitaban porque no existían! Alemania intentaba convencerse de que las leyendas que había oído, por alguna extraña razón, y en igual de extrañas circunstancias, por parte del norteamericano eran falsas. Que los fantasmas de espíritu perturbado, que criaturas deformes y místicas que dejaban locos a quien los mirase, que hadas de aspecto tierno pero malvadas de corazón y quien sabe cuántas historias más eran falsas, y solo pertenecían a los sueños más locos de los escritores ingleses a los cuales consideró, muchas veces, escasos de lucidez.

Suspirando, se froto los ojos por debajo de sus gafas. A pesar de no haber comido desde el mediodía sentía un increíble nudo en el estómago que le impedía tener hambre y, de paso, también le impedía concentrarse. Rindiéndose dejó sus gafas sobre el escritorio, señalizando la página del libro en donde había quedado y levantándose para ir, nuevamente, de un lado a otro de la habitación, hasta que dos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.

- ¡Ve~! ¡Ludwig! ¡¿Estás ahí? - le llamó la santurrona voz del italiano. A pesar de que Alemania no tenía muchas ganas de recibir visitas, y menos del incordioso italiano que le sacaría mas los pocos nervios que le quedaban- ¡Ve, Ludwig! - insistió el pequeño italiano, tocando con mas intensidad la puerta. El rubio dejó salir un exasperado suspiro de sus labios y giro la perilla parra abrir.

- ¿Qué pasa aho...? - una mata de pelo castaño de abalanzó hacia el, el rulito haciéndole cosquillas contra su mentón mientras Feliciano intentaba ocultarse bajo la chaqueta del traje del alemán, o al menos, eso parecía. - ¡I-I-I-Italia! -exclamó Alemania sintiendo como toda la sangre se volcaba en sus pálidas mejillas. Pese a haber convivido con el italiano por mas de medio siglo aún seguía sintiéndose incómodo con las muestras físicas de afecto.

- ¡Ve, Alemania, Alemania! - lloró el italiano, algo desesperado y temblando bajo el alemán quien, algo confundido, palmeaba su cabeza toscamente. - ¡Alemania! ¡Ve! ¡Estados Unidos estuvo contando historias muy feas sobre hoy! ¡Tengo miedo, Alemania!

¡Ayúdame! - lloriqueó el italiano.

- Cálmate, Feliciano - tartamudeó el corpulento alemán, intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras. - Esas cosas no existen. Las inventaron algunos escritores y luego se hicieron famosas, pero nada más...- ¡¿Es que era malo intentar tranquilizarse uno mismo con sus propias palabras? ¡No era hipócrita! Era sólo que no le gustaban esas cosas extrañas que contaba el americano, mucho menos vivir en la casa donde se habían producido todas esas historias espeluznantes y sin explicación lógica aparente.

- ¡Pero Alemania! ¡Dijo que todas las cosas extrañas comenzarían a suceder hoy! ¡Ayúdame! - reprochó el italiano, sin confiar en las palabras de su escéptico amigo. Y es que Feliciano tendía a ser muy endeble con aquellas cosas que representaran un riesgo para su débil figura, por más de que todos sabían que no era algo que hiciese a conciencia si no, más que nada, un reflejo involuntario.

- Italia, estoy seguro de que no va a pasar absolutamente nada esta noche ni ninguna otra en nuestra...- un fuerte rayo irrumpió las palabras del alemán. El cuarto, apenas iluminado con una lámpara tenue se vio reflejado por la fuerte luz azulada de aquel fenómeno meteorológico.

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -lloró asustado el italiano, abrazándose con más fuerza al alemán - Ludwig, ¡tengo mucho miedo! - exclamó - ¡En todos los cuentos de Estados Unidos había tormentas con rayos cuando pasaba algo malo! - gritó casi histérico el castaño. Alemania dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, pasando una mano por sus cabellos mientras la otra seguía palmeando la espalda del pequeño italiano.

- Nada va a pasar Italia... - consoló con una voz severa y grave, pero tranquila. Feliciano consiguió calmarse un poco, el escuchar como el pecho del alemán vibraba al hablar por alguna razón le relajaba bastante. Pero aún así no podía quedarse tranquilo ante el inminente peligro que planteaba el quedarse dentro de esa casa.

- Tengo miedo...- lloró el pequeño, sinceramente y sin tanto histericismo, sujetándose con mas fuerza de su acompañante. Realmente le calmaba estar al lado de su valiente y musculoso amigo porque sabía que le defendería a toda costa. Los años de amistad que habían pasado juntos los había acercado mucho, quizá demasiado para llamarlo simplemente una amistad.

Suspirando y mientras regalaba un cariño a los cabellos castaños del italiano, cerró la puerta de la habitación con delicadeza.

* * *

Después del encuentro con Francis y el accidente con un tal llamado "Paco", que más que nombre de francés le había hecho acordar del nombre de algún que otro _bartender_ del país de Antonio, Gilbert decidió que no podía dejar de perder más tiempo ente amenazas y risas, y que era hora de pasar a la acción. Por más que disfrutara del rostro de la húngara, colorado (y que prácticamente centelleaba) con el rubor cuando este aquejaba sus mejillas, sabía que tarde o temprano esa reunión terminaría y que, por mucho que el quisiera que eso no pasara, las reuniones se verían postergadas hasta después del año nuevo.

Y para Gilbert dos meses, o más, era demasiado tiempo. Su _awesome_ personalidad le decía que nadie podía negársele a algo, pero tener a mas de diez naciones en contra con ganas de perseguirse inocentemente...bueno, seamos sinceros, asesinarse entre si, por no decir hacerlos unos con Rusia (y se lavó la boca con jabón por pronunciar ese nombre tan espantoso para él), y con esas cosas de por medio quizá las reuniones donde pudiera verla a _ella _se postergaría aún mucho más.

De ese modo, por más que fuera Halloween y estuviera en territorio inglés y quien sabe que cosas contaran sobre el Día de Brujas en ese país, el grandioso y todopoderoso Gilbert se encargaría de hacer a todos saber su gran valentía al ir sin temor alguno a través de la casa del inglés sin asustarse de ninguna de sus ñoñerías de brujas y espíritus. Bueno, a menos que contratara a Rusia, pero ese era otro tema distinto, después de todo, ¡todos le tenían miedo a ese bufanditas cara de bebé! ¡No es que él fuera el cobarde! ¡Gilbert Beilchsmidt no conocía la definición de cobardía! Aunque, más bien, eso podía deberse a que casi nunca consultaba los diccionarios. El era demasiado awesome como para hacerlo y si no conocía el significado de una palabra, pues entonces directamente lo inventaba el, tenía suficiente _awesomenancia_ como para hacerlo. ¡Pero ese no era el tema!

Bueno, primero tenía que trazar un plan. ¡Uno maravilloso! ¡Ejemplar! ¡Magnífico! ¡Que no cupieran dudas sobre su maravillosidad suprema!. Los pies de Gilbert trazaban círculos en la habitación de huéspedes del inglés, y a tal velocidad que el humo de la fricción asomaba por las zapatillas del albino. Y es que por el cerebro del ex prusiano no pasaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Es decir, ¡ni siquiera sabía porque quería ir con la marimacha! Pero algo le llamaba a hacerlo y no pensaba abandonar su cometido.

Y si quería conseguir algo que realmente funcionara, entonces la persona perfecta para preguntar, era aquel dios en tierra del amor, aquel que se jactaba de ser la pasión en persona, que se daba el afán y lujo de llamarse cupido. No tenía alternativa y, por más desagradable que sonase, tenía que pedirle consejo a esa persona que, desgraciadamente, tuvo un pequeño pleito con el, hace no mucho, y que estaba seguro que lo metería a la lavadora con sus ropas arruinadas en cuanto lo viera.

Si. Gilbert Beilchsmidt, su gran señor awesome, necesitaba_ desesperadamente, angustiosa _y_ horriblemente_ la ayuda de

Francis Boneffoy.

Y la quería ya.

Por ende, el albino terminó conduciéndose a el mismo de corredor en corredor, con un hambre infinita (y rogando que la hora de la cena no se tardara nada más en llegar) mientras iba en busca del francés. Se sentía desesperado como para ir a rogarle a un cupido que, por más seductor que fuera, nunca conseguía mas que patadas en lugares incordiosos y algunos improperios en su contra. Pero ya no tenía otra opción, y era la única persona que, además de reírse un buen rato de su persona, al menos le daría un consejo algo factible.

Sin embargo el albino no pudo encontrar al francés por más que quiso y revisó en la mansión. ¿Dónde se había metido el pervertido? ¿Estaría haciendo sus...cosas en alguna de las habitaciones con valla-a-saber-uno quién? Además, ¡su genial estómago necesitaba de algo que lo alimentara _awesomemente! _Y Gilbert se consideraba demasiado genial como para esperar la cena con todos los demás mientras el se estaba muriendo de hambre. Sus pasos se dirigieron entonces hasta la cocina de la enorme mansión para buscar algo decente que comer (quizá alguna papa o algo de wurst).

Bajando las escaleras y atravesando el salón de ventanas acristaladas, el de ojos rubí se dirigió hacia la cocina, pasando entre sirvientas y amas de llave, mayordomos y cocineros. ¿Tanto alboroto por una cena? Desde que había arribado a Inglaterra con su hermano, nunca había visto que una cena alterara tanto a la servidumbre del inglés. Con paso decidido y una buena habilidad esquivando personas, el albino pudo hacerse hasta la cocina donde se quedó algo atontado entre la enorme cantidad de vapores, olores y ahumados que salían de ahí dentro.

- ¡¿Que carajo? - se quejó, tosiendo a todo pulmón cuando el humo del salmón ahumado inundó sus pulmones. Entre tanto plato y muchedumbre no podía ver absolutamente nada. Por supuesto que eso no fue nada amable y nada presencial entre la caballerosidad de la que se jactaba siempre el inglés, pero eso al germano no le importaba mucho (por no utilizar vulgaridades que representarían aun mejor la poca importancia que le daba).

- ¡Mon dieu, Gilbert! ¡Que ya estamos lo suficiente ocupados aquí como para que venga alguien más! ¡Me quedan unos pocos segundos antes de que el turno de los cocineros se acabe y...! - una alarma pareció sonar, interrumpiendo las palabras del normando. Todos los cocineros y ayudantes, de inmediato colgaron sus gorros y sus trajes, hicieron fila para lavar sus manos, tomaron sus abrigos y salieron disparados. Ambos países arquearon una ceja.

- Eso fue extraño... ¿qué está pasando hoy en esta casa? ¡Exijo saberlo ya! - aclamó el albino, con nula respuesta por parte de los sirvientes que, en menos de unos pocos segundos, ya habían abandonado el cuarto, dejando humos, vapores y esencias terminarse bajo un fuego nulo. Que apurados eran, pero no era cosa de dejar que todo se incendie tampoco.

Francis parecía abstraído en lo que era un sollozo interno. Más bien un llanto desgarrado e histérico. Tenía comida por doquier que terminar, salsas de un color naranja y platillos adornados con tinta de calamar para darles el toque negro que se estaban enfriando de más o incluso comida que, al estar sin buen calor, comenzaba a estropearse por no haber sido correctamente cocinada.

- Uh... ¿Francis? - llamó el albino, con miedo, econgiéndose de hombros cuando el Francés comenzó con una enorme verborragia de insultos y llantos por su desperdiciada obra maestra. ¡Es que en una cocina tan grande y con tantos invitados, ni las manos de un exquisito francés como el podrían con todo! ¡Debía admitir que esa perfección rubia de ojos azules y que todo su talento de manos hábiles no eran nada cuando se trataba de alimentar a mas de veinte personas!.

- ¡No lo entiendes Gilbert! - exclamó, tomando por el cuello de la camisa al alemán que, aterrado, intentaba escabullirse de las manos del francés. No era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado y, juraba a todo ser más poderoso y awesome que el (que realmente dudaba que existiera) que no quería estar en una situación similar otra vez. - ¡Déjame atrás! ¡Déjame atrás con los vestigios de mi insípida derrota culinaria! ¡Déjame atrás con el fracaso de la magistral operación que mis manos francesas no llegaron a culminar! - se despechaba el francés, colocando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y mirando al techo (a la nada, mejor dicho) como todo un actor.

- Se que no debo decir esto pero, Francis...es solo una jodida comida. ¡A nadie le importa! ¡Supéralo ya, hombre! ¡Tendrás otras oportunidades para triunfar! - El albino supo que había cometido un fatal error cuando vio la mirada del francés clavarse en sus ojos como dos dagas que lo atravesaban y descuartizaban. - M-Mein Göt...No me abandones ahora...-

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal crueles palabras? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a herir mi corazón de esa manera, llamando insignificante a my obra maestra? ¡Oh Gilbert! ¡Oh Prusia! ¡Mi corazón llora por esas palabras que tus labios soltaron, mis ojos muestran el dolor de mi alma, mis lágrimas representan el pecado de mi corazón roto! - el francés actuaba como toda una damisela de teatro, y así había sido desde que Gilbert conoció al francés. Hacía drama por las mayores nimiedades pero a la vez parecía calmo con las más grandes tragedias. A veces no podía entender cómo personas como él mismo y el francés podían ser amigos inseparables.

- ¡Ya cálmate, joder, que me estoy asustando! - le espetó el albino con nula respuesta. El francés parecía más ocupados en los lamentos a su codiciada comida, ofreciendo todo un luto a sus obras maestras arruinadas. Gilbert, por su parte, pensó que lo mejor de todo sería dejar al francés en paz con lo suyo y, luego de tomar un plato que parecía contener papa molida, servirse una porción y tomar una bebida, el albino dejó solo al francés con sus llantos. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para pedirle consejo.

* * *

Ni para Antonio, que era bastante distraído con la gran mayoría de los temas, pasaba desapercibido el extraño aura que parecía circundar la casa. Era de noche, la comida parecía nunca llegar (¡Y el se moría de hambre! ¡Podría comerse una huerta de tomates entera si tuviera la posibilidad!) y las pocas almas inglesas encargadas de cuidar la casa parecían tener un aire asustadizo y lúgubre. No era que a España le preocupase especialmente que le pasaba a los ingleses ni mucho menos pero, siendo sinceros, habitando en una casa como esas el día de brujas y viendo que efectivamente parecía suceder algo fuera de lo normal, no daba muy buena espina a nadie.

El moreno circundaba la casa algo molesto. Sentía como si tuviera algo en la espalda que no se pudiera quitar y seguía pensando en que no sabía que pensar para disculparse con su amado tomatito rojo. ¡Es que Antonio lo adoraba con todo su alma!¡Y si algo malo le estaba pasando a su preciado frutito colorado el iría a rescatarlo! Pero con lo desorientado que era, realmente, no sabía siquiera donde estaba él. Se aseguró de recordarse que, la próxima vez, pediría un mapa de la mansión. Aunque quizá aún así se le perdería y el terminaría perdido. ¡Joder! ¿Es que necesitan casas tan grandes?

En fin. La cuestión era que estaba perdido, se sentía incómodo esa noche y no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. ¿Acaso su Lovi-love lo estaba evitando? ¡¿Por qué haría una cosa tan cruel? Ah...cierto. Porque estaba furioso con él y no quería verle la cara nunca más en su vida y que se congelaría el infierno antes de que el sureño le perdonara. Bueno, eso era sin incluir las palabras poco apropiadas para algunos oídos impresionables. No, realmente, hasta los oídos poco impresionables quedarían algo traumados escuchando los insultos del italiano. Suerte que en su verborragia la mayoría se perdía por la misma furia que ponía al hablar.

El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspiró inquieto, y pasó por un pasillo por como... ¿cuánto? ¿Enésima vez? De lo poco que iba enterado y que repasaba en su cabeza es que, después de que el estadounidense le llenó la cabeza a la argentina con historias que sucedían en la casa del inglés prefirió retirarse de vuelta a su país, que Feliciano había corrido a brazos de Ludwig cuando el americano le contó el porqué de la huída de Argentina de vuelta a su nación y que Arthur llevaba desaparecido casi toda la tarde.

Suspirando rendido se detuvo, soltando su cabello exasperado. Había pasado toda la tarde para hablar con su querido italiano, pero no sólo no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, si no que directamente parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Tampoco llevaba su guitarra como para entretenerse en el camino, ni estaba con alguno de sus dos malos amigos como para hacer algún destrozo de camino, ni disfrutaba de la compañía de Feliciano que, casi siempre por celos, atraía aparejado al mayor de las italias.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo se rascó la nuca cuando, súbitamente, un relámpago segó su visión, seguida de tres o cuatro rayos a intervalos de cinco minutos. En ese momento, la luz de todo el edificio pareció irse, y protestas indignadas, gritos aterrados y algunos insultos comenzaron a oírse de todas las habitaciones.

Pero si algo le preocupaba al español, era el destino de su Lovi-love. Sabía que no había cosa que le aterrara más que un enemigo al italiano que la obscuridad causada por falta de suministro eléctrico. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, comenzó a correr por los pasillos iluminados por los rayos temporales y algún que otro relámpago gritando el nombre del italiano mientras se perdía, aún mas, por los pasillos de la mansión del inglés.

-¡Por la sagrada alma de Beethoven, ¿que diablos está pasando aquí? -escuchó la voz del austríaco gritar irritado al verse sin luz para tocar las obras maestras del pasado. Pese a lo desesperante de la situación, el comentario del austríaco hizo que el español lanzara una risotada sin ninguna angustia. No era que la situación le diera gracia, ni que estuviera en extremo nervioso como para reírse de esa manera, pero el tan esperado comentario del austríaco, en medio de una noche tormentosa, cuando lo mínimo que te esperas es insultos, es en verdad cómico. Desde siempre recordaba al moreno de ojos violáceos como alguien estirado y, jamás de los jamases, le había escuchado decir un improperio.

Corriendo por los pasillos, el español desapareció en la obscuridad, escuchando por unos momentos, la tenue voz del italiano del norte y la ruda y seca del alemán discutiendo aunque, si el moreno debía ser sincero, no tuvo tiempo para oír exactamente que era lo que traían entre ambos.

- ¡No, Ludwig! ¡Ve! ¡No salgas, es peligroso! ¡Tengo miedo! - protestaba el italiano, obteniendo como respuestas tironeos del alemán. ¿Tironeos por qué? Porque el italiano estaba aferrado como garrapata al musculoso antebrazo del germano y parecía no querer soltarlo por nada del mundo.

- Feliciano...- el italiano ni tiempo le dio para que contestara.

- ¡No, Ludwig! ¡Separarse es malo! ¡Siempre es malo! ¡En todas las películas y cuentos e historias que escucho y que son de miedito y cosas así siempre pasan cosas feas cuando la gente se separa! ¡No te separes Ludwig! - lloraba a todo pulmón el italiano, si aflojar para nada su agarre. El rubio tenía que admitir que se sentía extraño y le daba una sensación cálida que el italiano fuese tan aferrado a él, y aún mas cálida era la sensación de sentirse necesitado por alguien, apreciado por alguien.

- I-Italia. ¡Compórtate, soldado! ¡S-solo iré a revisar los fusibles, por si hay daño eléctrico! ¡Su misión es defender la base por mientras! - intentó ser severo pese que, aunque no lo sabía con certeza, su corazón de derretía por el italiano que lloraba con esas duras palabras. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró sacarse, palmeando la cabeza del italiano (que aunque para el significara aprecio, realmente fueron rudas y fuertes).

Feliciano vio, entre lágrimas de miedo, como el rubio se perdía por los pasillos, iluminando con la linterna que el siempre llevaba. Es que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, de eso estaba seguro. Italia, sin embargo, vivía mas relajado y despreocupado e, inconcientemente, terminaba dependiendo de otros como su contraparte alemana cuando las cosas salían mal. ¡Es que la vida no está hecha para ir preparados contra los problemas, si no pasar de ellos e ignorarlos, ¿no es así?.

Feliciano estaba temblando. No tenía linterna, no había velas encendidas por ninguna parte, no había ningún aparato que tuviese a mano para ayudarle y sinceramente, quedarse solo en la obscuridad, no le daba buena espina.

- ¡Ve! ¡Espérame Ludwig! - gritó aterrado el italiano, caminando en dirección a su amigo rubio e, internamente, rogando encontrarle lo más pronto posible. Y así como el español y el alemán, el de cabello castaño se perdió entre las sombras de lo que comenzaría a ser la mayor pesadilla para muchos.

* * *

Más abajo, el inglés ingresaba a la casa vestido con aquella túnica larga y negra que solía utilizar para sus sesiones de magia. Detrás de él, fantasmas, espíritus, gigantes, enanos y hadas, comenzaban a desfilar dentro del salón del inglés como ya era costumbre luego de tantos años. El director de todas esas criaturas, sonriendo casi macabramente, cobraría venganza por los siglos de siglos en que le habían considerado "loco" y "maniático" que habla con cosas imaginarias y que no existían ¡Ya verían esos payasos si esas cosas maniáticas no existen! ¡Les daría una probada de su propia medicina!

Y así sería. Todas las criaturas y él habían estado preparando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. El ofrecer su casa para la reunión, el convencerlos, el lograr traer a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles. ¡Claro que no era un juego del todo limpio! Pero, ¡lo merecían! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Que ultragio más grande que el de dejar morir a millones de haditas con sus estúpidas palabras! ¡Ellos no entendían que el mundo mágico estaba cada vez mas limitado por culpa de sus infracciones verbales! ¡Por culpa de su falta de fe! ¡Era hora de demostrarles a todos quien era Arthur Kirkland, y quiénes eran sus amigos!

Por eso es que sonreía tan alegremente, con esa socarrona mirada de ojos verde manzana que centelleaban con cada rayo que hería el cielo con su luz de metal. Inglaterra sentía que un fuego en extremo fuerte le corría por las venas, le hacía hervir la sangre. Era la adrenalina, aquella fuerza que nos hace capaces de todo. ¡Ja! Ya verían esos ingratos el poder real de su furia. Sufrirían los tormentos de un inglés enfadado y de millones de sus amigos que habían sufrido las opresiones de niños, niñas y seres humanos en general durante décadas. ¡Era hora de cambiar las reglas del juego!

Bueno, si. Muchos podían decir que el estaba loco. Un poco. Solo fuera de sus cabales, si no queremos sonar agresivos. Arthur Kirkland tenía cierta clase de obsesión con la preservación de los seres mágicos. Después de todo, esas pequeñas hadas que cumplían deseos, los fuertes gnomos y los fríos elfos, las dulces ninfas y almas del bosque, los tenues y atormentados fantasmas que contaban miles de historias a quienes estuviesen listos para escucharles… Miles de personas se perdían ese fantástico mundo solo por jactarse de ser escépticos! ¡Era realmente indignante!

Pero ahora no era tiempo de arrepentimientos ni de dudas. Arthur sabía que debía seguir adelante con la operación que llevaba meses planeando. El poner a sus amigos más valiosos de nuevo en el lugar que les correspondían, siendo adorados por los niños y respetados por los adultos y, en algunos casos, incluso temidos. Era una chance que no se volvería a dar y una misión en la que, especialmente, no quería cometer ningún error y, por menos, fallar. Sería no sólo catastrófico para su moral, si no que quizá nunca podría ayudar a sus amigos otra vez de una manera que afectase a tantas personas al mismo tiempo. Bueno, a tantos _países_ al mismo tiempo.

Alzando una mano para dar la orden de entrar, miró su reloj. El apagón les había dado tiempo de acercarse sin ser notados a la mansión y solo faltaban las campanadas de medianoche para que la obra comenzase. _Diez, nueve, ocho_, y las hadas posicionaban para invadir el ala oeste junto con los fantasmas, _siete, seis, cinco_ y los espíritus solitarios, las almas condenadas (que eran muy diferentes a los fantasmas) para el ala oeste, _cuatro, tres, dos, uno_, todos preparándose para correr, asustar, y recobrar su respeto.

La misión no podía fallar.

_¡Cero!_

_

* * *

_

Canadá sabía que hacía mal hurgando en la casa de su hermano. No le correspondía para nada robar comida de la heladera, ni aprovecharse de la intensa obscuridad del apagón para hacerlo. ¡Pero es que Kumagoshino y él se morían de hambre! Y aunque la distancia entre la cocina y su pieza era bastante grande, el delicioso olor a la comida preparada por el francés llegó con facilidad a su cuarto. Y, además, con todos ignorándole siempre...nadie extrañaría un poquito de comida, ¿no?

Con cuidado y con la linterna en mano intentaba no chocarse con los numerosos jarrones y otras decoraciones con las que el inglés había galardonado su mansión. Matthew sabía que esto no debería preocuparle mucho, otra vez, con todos ignorándole, lo menos que harían con el era echarle la culpa. ¡Si quiera lo tendrían en cuenta!. Pero, convencido de que las antigüedades que el inglés poseía eran en extremo valiosas, decidió ser cuidadoso y no romper nada.

Tras unos cortos minutos de caminata a través de la casa del anglosajón, Matthew pudo ingresar al comedor y, desde ahí, fácilmente ubicó la cocina. Los intermitentes rayos alumbraban la enorme sala, marcando y delineando las sillas con su luz azul y efímera, antes de dejar a todo, nuevamente, sumido en la obscuridad. El canadiense se encargó de alumbrar lo justo y necesario para no tropezar, caminando lentamente y casi a ciegas, cargando a su pequeño osito Kumagoreno en sus brazos. Delicadamente llegó hasta la entrada a la cocina y, con mucho cuidado, entornó la puerta.

La imagen que vio a continuación le horrorizó.

Tendido sobre el piso, en un charco de sangre, desparramado y con los ojos entreabiertos fuera de sus órbitas se encontraba Francis Bonnefoy. Canadá no pudo evitar espantarse un poco cuando, con la linterna, descubrió que la enorme mancha de sangre concurría con el pecho del francés y con un cuchillo que el mismo sostenía en la mano. El de anteojos dejó salir un grito espantoso que, como todo lo que tenía que ver con el canadiense, fue ignorado.

- ¡F-f-f-Francia! - tartamudeó mientras que daba un pasito hacia adentro. Tuvo el ademán de encender la luz pero supo que fue una idiotez cuando comprobó, como era de esperar, que no encendía. La razón por la que Matthew estuviese tan tranquilo con la muerte del francés es que, de alguna u otra manera, se había acostumbrado a las bromas de Alfred en Halloween y sabía que, aunque el francés no acostumbrara esa clase de celebraciones, no debía confiarse de nada y de nadie.

Con cuidado dejó la linterna a un lado y, arrodillándose tras la cabeza del francés examinó su pálido rostro. Lo que en verdad sucedía y que Canadá no pudo percibir con claridad era que con tantos olores, el de la salsa de tomate que había acabado cayendo sobre el francés, era casi imperceptible. Con cuidado, el canadiense se acercó a la cara del francés, tocando con el índice de su mano derecha la mejilla de su ex-tutor. El grito que siguió perpetró toda la casa.

Francis Bonneffoy abrió los ojos de par en par para encontrarse con una figura algo traslúcida mirándole desde arriba, con ojos tiernos y una expresión preocupada. Francis sabía que en Halloween la casa del inglés era no menos que una trampa mortal y aunque había confiado en Arthur cuando dijo que a él no le haría daño si cocinaba, una parte de él le había gritado que NO podía confiarse del anglosajón. Y esa parte había tenido razón.

Levantándose abruptamente, la cabeza del atontado francés golpeó con la frente del canadiense que cayó de espaldas al piso, algo mareado. Cuando Matthew puso abrir los ojos vio a un francés usando una sartén de escudo y el cuchillo "ensangrentado" como arma.

-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás espíritu del mal! - Gritaba el francés enardecido, blandiendo su arma contra el canadiense que, levantándose como podía, intentaba tranquilizarlo con una negación de sus manos.

- ¡Fr-Francia! ¡S-soy yo! -

- ¡AGH! ¡Vienes por mi alma, pero soy muy joven para ser arrastrado a tu mundo! - gritaba el francés con horros y con un drama de los que siempre armaba. Canadá revoleó los ojos, acercándose lentamente al francés como si se tratase de una bestia herida. Al ver la nula respuesta del francés, Canadá no tuvo peor idea que tomar la linterna que había dejado en el piso y alumbrarse el rostro desde debajo, ángulo que provocó que su rostro se iluminase tétricamente.

Francis no pudo evitar un chillido espantado al ver la figura del canadiense deformarse horriblemente bajo esa luz. Sin importarle nada más arrojó la sartén y el cuchillo por los cielos y pasó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo lado a un desorientado Canadá que quedó estático y con una sonrisita de "no-se-lo-que-acaba-de-pasar". Lo que ni el francés ni el canadiense habían calculado era que el enorme saco de harina que el francés había colocado al borde de la estantería horas más atrás terminaría cayendo sobre el canadiense al ser golpeado por la sartén que el normando arrojó.

Francia, por su parte, salio corriendo, chillando como una niñita asustada por toda la casa, dejando algunos destrozos al no ver por donde estaba corriendo.

* * *

Un grito aterrado llegó a oídos de los tres hermanos bálticos que caminaban rumbo a la cocina. Los tres dormían juntos en una habitación y, luego de tener una breve discusión entre ellos, decidieron ir por un poco de comida escaleras abajo. El apagón los hizo vacilar un poco más sobre su decisión pero los tres coincidieron en que les sería imposible dormirse con el hambre que tenían. Por ende y con mucho cuidado, salieron de la habitación con objetivo de alimentarse, limpiar, y volver para dormir en sus habitaciones.

Pero, cuando llegaron a la cocina, vieron algo que dejó helado a los tres hermanos y aun más alterado al pequeño Letonia, que ya de temblores parecía que convulcionaba. En el medio de la cocina manchada de "sangre", una figura espeluznantemente blanca se alzaba, siendo iluminada por un rayo efímero que circuló iluminó brevemente la cocina.

Un segundo de silencio, las miradas entre atónitas y aterradas, el sudor frío corriendo por la frente de las tres víctimas y antes de que los gritos estallaran. El lituano, el estonio y por sobretodo el letón se encontraban temblando fuertemente ante la espantosa visión del fantasma. Por un tiempo que pareció eterno, lo único que parecía rompiera el silencio eran los gritos desesperados de los bálticos y los ruegos inentendibles del canadiense. ¡¿Ahora si venían a notarlo? Pero el horror les ganaba mas a los bálticos que las palabras del canadiense, y antes de que Matthew pudiera dar explicaciones coherentes, los tres echaron a correr.

- ¡U-un fantasma! -

- ¡N-Nos va a comer vivos! -

- ¡C-corran! -

- ¡N-no! ¡Por favor, esperen! - gritó Canadá, mientras los corría sujetando a Kumajiro. Canadá sinceramente no podía creer que la primera vez que en verdad pudieran presenciarlo era porque estaba cubierto de harina. ¡Que no tenía nada de semejanza con un fantasma! ¡¿Acaso parecía uno? Es verdad que con el apagón y la única luz de los rayos y relámpagos era un bastante fácil confundirlo con un fantasma pero, ¡no dejaba de ser injusto!

Matthew seguía incansablemente a los bálticos a toda la velocidad que sus podían sus piernas, y a pesar de que se sabía de buen corredor no podía entender como los bálticos corrían tan rápido. Quizá tantos años en la casa de Rusia les dio un instinto o algo así. Matthew se estaba en verdad agotando pero ellos parecían poder correr y gritar al mismo tiempo sin ningún problema y sin síntomas de agotamiento.

- ¡E-esperen por favor! -gritaba el canadiense en extremo agotado. Sus piernas temblaban con fuerza y sentía que no podría seguirlos por mucho más tiempo si la carrera continuaba así. Lo que le llamó la atención al canadiense es que parecieron reaccionar a su llamado cuando, en la intersección de dos pasillos, se detuvieron y mantuvieron estáticos. Canadá jadeaba con fuerza. - ¡O-oigan! ¡E-eso no fue nada amable! ¡Les pedí que pararan! ¡Hacerme correr así, dios! -

Canadá frunció el ceño. Creía que ahora que podían verlo sus quejas surtirían efecto entre los tres países, pero ninguno parecía voltear. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dejaba de temblar con fuerza, lo único que realmente había cesado eran sus gritos aterrados. Matthew revisó con su mirada la cara de lituano, que parecía intentar decir algo pero nada salía de sus labios. Esto shockeo un poco al canadiense que alzó una ceja.

- O-oh no... por dios no...- salió por fin de la boca de lituano, y casi como coordinados, los tres bálticos dieron un paso atrás. Canadá pareció shockeado con esto porque, en la obscuridad no parecía haber nada más que eso, obscuridad. Pero el siguiente rayo que iluminó el pasillo demostró que se confundía. Y mucho.

_Rusia_.

¿Hace falta explicar? Canadá comenzó a reírse nerviosamente mientras daba dos pasos atrás. El ruso pareció avanzar un paso porque, en la obscuridad, sus dos ojos violetas se hicieron presentes, demoníacos y malvados. Matthew no tuvo que pensarlo más y siendo el que antes estaba atrás en la marcha, esta vez comenzó encabezarla mientras dejaba escapar un desgarrado grito. Los bálticos, por su parte, no necesitaron más para reaccionar, y se encontraron siguiendo al canadiense a la velocidad de los mismismos rayos que parecían adornar el cielo esa noche.

Rusia no sabía porque corrían. En las noches de Halloween los gatos siempre maullaban enloquecidos, los perros y lobos aullaban endemoniados, las ramas crujían con el viento, y era tarea para los rusos el hacer "_kol, kol, kol_".

- ¿A dónde van? - preguntó con su habitual tono juguetón mientras lo seguía a lo que parecía un trote ligero _demasiado_ rápido. Incluso parecía que intentaba romper las marcas mundiales por como corría. - ¡Rusia quiere jugar con ustedes a un juego muy divertido! ¡Por favor no corran! - sonreía con aquella mueca que tendría cualquier muñeca malvada de película. ¡Valla que daba miedo!.

Por una cuestión lógica, el Canadiense recorrió exactamente el mismo recorrido que habían utilizado. Más que nada fue por la repentina revelación de que, si no se habían chocado con nada de momento, lo mejor era seguir por esos mismos pasillos para evitar obstáculos. Los bálticos, entre gritos, parecieron coincidir con el canadiense, porque aunque los cuatro gritaban y corrían desesperados, ninguno parecía querer cambiar de camino.

Canadá se estaba agotando realmente. Sus piernas temblaban y ya no sabía si era por miedo o por cansancio, realmente todo le estaba saliendo mal. Y verse así, corriendo de tres bálticos y un ruso, cubierto de harina en la noche de Halloween, realmente, no se lo habría siquiera imaginado. Sus pies posaron el comedor justo cuando un enorme rayo iluminó la habitación, revelando a contraluz la sombra de lo que parecía un humano.

La sombra de una figura femenina, los cabellos largos agitándose por un viento fantasmal que nadie, pero nadie sabe de donde

salió, alzando un brazo. Un brazo alzado con una mano alzada. Una mano alzada con un cuchillo en la mano. Realmente se veían bien esos cabellos rubios iluminados por el rayo que le daban un toque... ¡¿Un cuchillo en la mano? Los tres bálticos e incluso el ruso parecieron tragar saliva ante aquella forma que, lentamente se iba acercando a ellos, murmurando algo que ninguno pudo comprender pero que a medida que se acercaba se hacía más entendible.

_Cásate...cásate...cásate...cásate...cásate...CASATE...CASATE...CASATE_

Un nuevo rayo invadió la habitación y la figura de Natasha se hizo en verdad clara. La tensión del momento duró unos segundos eternos, en que las miradas del canadiense pasaban del ruso a la bielorrusa y viceversa. El ruso parecía estar completamente paralizado, como si hubiese olvidado sus objetivos. Bielorrusia, por su parte, miraba fijamente a su hermano mientras blandía el cuchillo ligeramente.

Los bálticos y el canadiense compartieron una mirada aterrada.

- ¡_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa_! - gritó el ruso antes de salir corriendo. Los bálticos ya sabían que s su amo Rusia corría de algo, ellos debían correr atrás para no ser asesinados por obstaculizar el paso. Y, con un grito desgarrador, salieron atrás de Iván también. Canadá, perplejo por unos segundos, miro a Natasha, retrocediendo sin darle la espalda hasta que, cuando la bielorrusa blandió el cuchillo amenazadoramente, reaccionó y salió corriendo atrás de los otros cuatro.

- ¡No me dejen! - gritó el canadiense. Eso si que no era de creerse. Canadá tenía en verdad muchas, demasiadas, extremas ganas de llorar.

* * *

Feliciano Vargas estaba perdido, no veía nada y además tenia mucho miedo. En lo que iba caminando ya casi le habían dado unos diez infartos por la cantidad de rayos y truenos que parecían caer esa noche. Además, no hace mucho había escuchado gritos escaleras abajo y ahora parecían aumentarse la cantidad. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía como volver a la habitación! De verdad que tenía mucho miedo esa noche. ¡Necesitaba a Alemania! No podía creer como lo había dejado atrás.

- Ve...- lloró levemente mientras se hacía paso en la obscuridad de la noche. Desde que eran pequeños, ambas Italias odiaban las noches de tormenta. Su hermano y el permanecían acurrucados uno lado al otro, apretando fuerte los ojos y rezando porque simplemente terminara. A medida que avanzó el tiempo y que los separó la historia hallaron refugios en otras personas. Feliciano primero lo halló en los brazos de Hungría y de Sacro Imperio Romano y, más tarde, en los brazos de Alemania. Romano, por su parte, había hallado refugio en los brazos del español en el cual, a pesar de todas las palabras de desprecio que le dedicaba, sabia que podía confiar.

Feliciano miró a los dos lados cuando, gracias a un relámpago visualizó que el camino se dividía en tres. O seguir adelante, o a la izquierda o a la derecha. Sinceramente tenía ganas de esconderse y llorar porque ya ni siquiera sabía si iba en el mismo camino por el que había ido el alemán y por más que llamara y llamara nadie parecía responderle.

Con un temblor Feliciano analizaba los caminos que le tocaban por seguir.

Finalmente comenzó a caminar por el lado derecho luego de hacer "ta-te-ti" con sus dedos y frotarse uno de sus brazos. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso. Feliciano iba, pese a todo, bastante distraído. Prestaba más atención a las sombras y, por la cantidad de ruido que hacían los rayos y truenos prácticamente continuos, los ruidos de un trote ligero que venía de frente en su dirección pasaron desapercibidos.

Desapercibidos si, hasta que Feliciano chocó con la sombra que venía en su dirección, mandándolos a ambos de trasero al suelo.

- ¡Ve! ¡Lo siento espíritu! ¡Pero no me mate por favor! ¡No me mate! ¡Aún soy virgen! ¡¿De qué nacionalidad es? ¡Seguro tengo algún familiar en su país, ve! - gritó el menor de las italias aterrado de su destino a continuación. En la obscuridad, pudo vislumbrar como tenuemente la sombra se alzó y se acercó hacia él - ¡De veras que soy virgen! ¡No es gracioso matar a alguien virgen! - gritó mientras se envolvía en el suelo. Un golpe en la nuca le hizo gritar aún más fuerte.

- ¡Feliciano, joder! ¡Por como des ese susto otra vez, te mato, bastardo! - regañó una voz familiar. Feliciano alzó la mirada cuando un rayo azotó el cielo nuevamente para ver la figura de su hermano mayor, algo lloroso de lo que suponía el miedo a los rayos y la obscuridad. - Si serás idiota... ¡Mira como me duele el trasero ahora! ¡Si que eres inútil! - pese a la cantidad de insultos, Lovino Vargas se vio envuelto de golpe por los brazos de su hermano menor.

- ¡Ve! ¡Lovino! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que me fueras a matar pero eres tú! - canturreó felizmente el italiano, abrazando con fuerza a su hermano. Testarudo y todo, Lovino admitió para sus adentros que de cierta forma también le alegraba ver a su hermano. No le hacía ninguna gracia estar ahí, solo, ante los peligros de ese apagón. ¡Y el idiota de España no estaba por ninguna parte!

- ¡C-calla idiota! ¡No digas tonterías como esas, joder! - protestó el mayor de los italianos, algo ofendido pero agradecido por dentro. Feliciano soltó una sonrisita embobada mientras no soltaba por ninguna razón el cuerpo de Romano. - ¡Y-y ya suéltame! - terminó con sus regaños.

Aunque, si vamos a ser sinceros, ninguno de los dos tenía mucho tiempo para entablar una conversación. En menos de lo que canta un gallo un grito, cual motor de auto de fórmula uno, comenzó a aparecer, emergió a su máximo con la figura del ruso, y desapareció por el obscuro pasillo por donde había venido segundos atrás Italia del Sur. Si bien los gritos del ruso casi se habían extinguido, tres gritos mas se hicieron presente y esta vez los dos italianos tuvieron que apartarse para dejar pasar a los aterrados bálticos.

- ¡Ve! ¿Qué extraño no? ¿Pensé que los bálticos no seguirían...a...Rusia...? - Feliciano no pudo completar su pregunta. Sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando, por el pasillo, la figura del canadiense emergió seguida de cerca de Bielorrusia, la cual llevaba cara de asesina y de sed de sangre. La sonrisa boba de Italia del norte no se borró mientras miraba a ambas figuras acercarse a bastante velocidad. - ¿Her...manito? -

- ¡CHIGUIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Corre, imbécil! - gritó el italiano del sur, tironeando de la mano de su hermano menor para que este comenzara a correr. Pronto no fue necesario que Romano tironeara más de su hermano. Feliciano de verdad tenía buen ritmo al correr cuando se trataba de huir de alguien. Al parecer años de entrenamiento en "_huir y esconderse_" de las clases del severo alemán habían hecho resultado.

Pronto, la carrera de vida o muerte tuvo a dos nuevos participantes, que sumaron sus gritos por toda la mansión.

Antonio, por su parte, consiguió escuchar el grito que salió de la garganta de su tierno tomatito al ser perseguido. No había duda que era él, porque aquel _chigui _sólo era característico de una persona. Italia del sur. El español, entonces, comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas podían en dirección a los gritos. Pronto, se vio sorprendido de estar persiguiendo en realidad a Natasha y se preguntó si, por algún razón, habría confundido sus_ cásate, cásate, cásate_ de la bielorrusa, pero cuando Romano dejó escapar un regaño a su hermano por dejarle atrás supo que no se había confundido.

Aunque el español no contaba con que su amado correría tan rápido para huir de algo. Usualmente, cuando era pequeño, era él siempre quien tenía que ir de un lado a otro para salvarlo. Se preguntaba si así era como se sentía de agotado Alemania cuando tenía que cuidar del pequeño Feliciano. ¡¿Pero importaba eso en ese momento, cuando su tomatito estaba siendo amenazado por una loca con cuchillo y ganas de cometer incesto? Realmente no. La mente del español solía tener esa clase de desvaríos, y era por eso que cada tanto debía sacudir bien la cabeza, sentar objetivos y perseguir lo que debía perseguir para cumplir sus objetivos.

- ¡Romano! ¡Romano! - insistió. Joder que era rápido cuando quería. Pero por nada del mundo se iba a rendir y dejar que una loca maniática tocara a su precioso tomatito chillón. Sin embargo y por más que lo llamaba los gritos del canadiense, los de los italianos, y el estruendo de los truenos y los rayos hacían imposible que la voz del español llegara a oídos del español. Y por más que llegara a oídos del italiano, sabía que este bajo ninguna razón se quedaría quieto esperándolo cuando un loca con cuchillo corría en su dirección.

Antonio aceleró lo más que pudo sus pasos, pasando a la bielorrusa sin mirarla (llegaba a ser escalofriante esa mirada sin ira, sin pasión, sin nada, pero que sabías que quería asesinarte) y alcanzó al canadiense un poco más adelante. Matthew miró al moreno con una mirada cómplice que escondía desesperación, al tiempo que tragaba saliva. Sinceramente no entendía cómo el español podía estar tan tranquilo cuando tenía una loca maniática con un cuchillo, capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que quisiese. Pero así era España: algo inoportuno a veces, distraído y con una gran sonrisa contagiosa siempre adornando su rostro.

Pasando al canadiense cubierto de harina, el español intentó llegar hasta donde los italianos. La cola que ya habían hecho los países eran realmente inmensa. Primero encabezaba Rusia, corriendo al borde del llanto por el miedo que le provocaba su hermana. Exactamente detrás iban los tres bálticos gritando horrorosamente, luego ambos italianos, el español, el canadiense y la bielorrusa. Antonio intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar a los italianos, pero justo antes de alcanzarlos doblaron en un pasillo. Antonio se quedó estupidizado viendo como se metían en una habitación vacía.

El español clamó _¡bingo!_ en su mente e iba tan distraído que no notó la ventana abierta frente a el y termino estampándose la cortina que había levantado vuelo con el viento, enredándose en ella y arrancándola de un tirón en lo que caía al suelo. España ahora estaba por demás atontado y no entendía en que dirección había de ir.

Algunos metros bajando el pasillo y doblando a la izquierda, los italianos se las arreglaban para acomodarse en ese pequeñito armario de limpieza en el que días antes la húngara y el prusiano se habían escondido. Peleaban rodillas contra muslos, hombros contra mentones y codos contra mejillas. De verdad había muy poco espacio para moverse y, sin poder encender la lamparilla que había sobre sus cabezas, la comodidad en ese espacio no mejoraba absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera sabían si aquello blandito que tocaban correspondía a una pierna o alguna parte menos apropiada, pero la carencia de gritos o quejas le aseguraban al otro que no lo estaban haciendo.

- ¡Quita tu pierna, joder, Feliciano! - gritó enojado el sureño mientras movía las piernas acalambrado, intentando acomodarse en una mejor posición. Feliciano solo respondía con grititos inentendibles y algún que otro sollozo, pero por lo que el mayor de las italias podía entender, llamaba desesperadamente al alemán. Un nuevo golpe fue dirigido hacia Italia del norte. - ¡Ya deja de llamar a ese macho patatas! ¡Seguro todo es culpa de él! - por supuesto y como siempre, Romano al ataque para achacar al alemán con toda la responsabilidad.

Feliciano intento defender pero un nuevo grito de su hermano le hizo callarse. La verdad es que estaba temblando muy fuerte por el susto y a pesar de que Lovino al principio lo miraba escéptico, poquito después comenzó a preocuparse de verdad por su hermano menor. Parecía en verdad afectado con lo que había sucedido y, si bien no lo admitía, a Romano no había cosa que le molestara más que el hecho de que su hermano estuviese sufriendo de verdad y quizá por su culpa.

- ¿Feli? ¿Te sientes muy mal? ¿Pasó algo? - ante la nula respuesta de su hermano menor, el mayor tragó saliva, se mordió la lengua para mantener bajo su orgullo y volvió a hablar: - L-lo siento si dije algo feo Feli. ¿Estás muy mal? - preguntó con el tono de voz más condescendiente que podía. Si vamos a decir verdades, Italia del sur jamás era tan calmo con nadie, ni con España, ni con su hermano. El único hecho de que se estuviese tragando su orgullo era que quizá lo más conveniente ahora era actuar calmado con su hermanito menor para que se calmara.

- Ve... - ese "ve" tan típico salió tan pero tan triste que a Romano le afecto. Le dolió en verdad ya no poder ver (y no en un sentido literal) la sonrisa de su hermano, que se notaba hasta cuando hablaba por teléfono. Lovino no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos porque Italia volvió a hablar - Es que tengo tanto miedo...¡No me gustan las tormentas! Son feas, y hacen ruido y me dan frío... -gimió entre lagrimas el menor. Romano comprendía eso porque a él también le asustaban bastante los estruendos de los rayos pero, a contrario de su hermano menor, la ausencia del español durante algunas noches le habían dado la fortaleza suficiente como para mantenerse en relativa tranquilidad.

- Bueno. Pero no estás solo, ¿verdad? Estamos los dos juntos como cuando todavía vivíamos en Roma y el abuelito se iba a pelear con los bárbaros. ¿Te acuerdas? Y nada malo nos pasó, ¿no? - intentaba comportarse responsable mientras, resignado, palmeaba la cabeza del chico algo toscamente. Italia del Sur no gustaba de ser comprensivo, mucho menos de pedir perdón o perdonar tan fácil, pero la prioridad era calmar a su hermano menor ahora y si tenía que hacerlo por su bien, lo haría. Sin importar nada.

Feliciano, por su parte, alzó la mirada a su hermano en un nulo intento de verlo. Las sombras los cubrían a ambos y realmente la habitación estaba tan obscura como boca de lobo, pero Feliciano sintió el calor de la mirada de su hermano protegiéndole. Tenía razón, nunca había pasado nada malo cuando ellos estaban juntos. Y quizá lo mejor era arreglarse y pensar positivamente para que todo lo malo desapareciera pronto. Más tranquilos, normalizaron su respiración sin intercambiar más que algunas quejas y lamentos con el aire, ya que era suficiente la presencia del otro para mantenerlos calmados.

- España... ¿dónde estás? Te necesito, idiota... -masculló abrumado el mayor de las Italias, cruzando de brazos y sonrojándose ligeramente al pensar que Feliciano, que por lo silencioso que estaba había olvidado que estaba presente. El italiano entonces continuó con sus...esperen. Feliciano, ¿silencioso? Eso no se iba a dar ni ahora ni nunca. Aunque era inútil, por reflejo, Romano miró a dond debería estar la mirada de su hermano menor. - ¿Feli? -llamó.

Veneciano permaneció en silencio. De vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra incoherencia que incluía al japonés, a su amigo alemán y quizás a Francia, España y a su propio hermano. Esto pareció desconcertar al mayor un poco hasta que, con un poco de cordura y lógica razonó algo que no le gustó nada.

- Feliciano, despierta, ¡joder! Que no es hora de dormir! - regañó. No podía creer como ese enano podía quedarse dormido tan rápido en una situación como esa. ¡El ni siquiera podía pensar de tan rápido que iba su cabeza y de como le empezaba a doler!. Además no le gustaba para nada la situación de estar en soledad por si algo pasaba.

- ¡Ve, pero está tan calentito y cómodo y obscuro que me da sueño, nii-chan! - hizo un pequeño puchero, frotándose los ojos.

- No me interesa, ¡tonto! ¡Qué te quedes despierto, joder! -

Y así todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como debía ser. Italia del norte haciendo pucheros ante los regaños del mayor mientras que Italia del Sur se mantenía terco en no demostrar afecto aún si lo sentía. _¡Qué eso solo se hacía en caso de emergencias!_ diría el. Mantuvieron una pequeña charla que realmente carecía de mucho sentido, con el objetivo de mantenerse despiertos por un rato antes de salir e ir a una habitación mas grande.

- Entonces le agregué salsa y...-

- Shh...- lo calló el hermano mayor, intentando concentrarse - creo que oigo pasos viniendo hacia aquí -susurró. Mala idea. Casi como si hubiese dicho una palabra mágica, su hermano comenzó a saltar y a protestar entre sollozos.

- ¡Ve! ¡Nos van a matar hermano! ¡Nos van a matar! - lloró fuertemente el italiano, pero se vio callado de golpe por la mano de su hermano mayor que ahogó los insultos para más tarde.

Poco después la sangre se les heló a ambos. La perilla que cerraba el armario empezó a girar violentamente, tal y cual las películas de terror que Estados Unidos solía ver. En ese punto ninguno de los dos italianos pudo evitar los gritos de terror que venían conteniendo desde que oyeron los pasos. La puerta no tardaría en ceder y ambos dos estaban demasiado paralizados como para hacer algo.

- ¡Ve! - masculló el menor contra la mano de su hermano - ¡Soy muy joven para morir, hermano! ¡Sálvame, no quiero morir! ¡Soy virgen, lo juro! - repitió el discursito, ganándose un golpe por parte de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Ese discursito ya lo dijiste, idiota! - su voz estaba obviamente quebrada por las lagrimitas de miedo que empezaban a llenar sus ojos. - ¡Y yo tampoco quiero morir en ese caso, mierda! - terminó con sus regaños al menor, mirando con horror como la puerta cedía finalmente.

Del otro lado, la obscuridad total. Feliciano y Romano esperaron mientras su presunto atacante abría la puerta lentamente, como si tratara de torturarlos antes de su muerte. Cuando finalmente la figura detrás de la puerta decidió que, aparentemente, ya era suficiente tortura para ambas víctimas abrió la puerta de un tirón y, exactamente igual que las películas, un rayo cortó el cielo.

La fría luz de metal del rayo debeló entonces la monstruosa y espeluznante apariencia del asesino, carente de rostro y de forma indefinible, que agitaba los brazos desesperado y mascullaba cosas en un lenguaje inentendible.

En ese momento hubo un tenso silencio entre los dos humanos y el espíritu fantasmal que se alzaba ante ellos. La bestia se movía lentamente, como quien trata de no ahuyentar a su presa. Los italianos sintieron helar su sangre y se quedaron completamente quietos como si fueran venados asustados. La imponente figura fantasmal se había cernido sobre ellos.

Un rayo surcó el cielo antes de dejarlo todo nuevamente en la obscuridad total.

_Continuará_.


End file.
